Everest Gone Missing
by HavocHound
Summary: (Sequel To Marshall Gone Missing) Three years ago, Marshall nearly lost his life in an attempt to run away, but was saved by his friend, Everest. Since then, she has become important to him. However, after an attack by a clan of strange wolves, Everest runs away and Paw Patrol, plus Jake, set out to find her. Meanwhile, Marshall struggles with the feelings he may have for Everest.
1. Act 1 Part 1: An Ordinary Day

_**AN: Hello Paw Patrol fans of the Internet, I'm HavocHound and welcome to the first chapter of Everest Gone Missing. The follow up story to my first and biggest Paw Patrol story, Marshall Gone Missing. Now before we start off there are a few differences that you will learn about this story. One, this isn't based on an existing episode in Paw Patrol. Second, this is a much longer story then Marshall Gone Missing and will come in about four different ACTS. And finally, third, some of the writing style will be different from when I did Marshall Gone Missing, but will mostly stay the same.**_

 _ **Reading Marshall Gone Missing is a necessary for this story so if you haven't see it you should do so now. You can easily find it on my profile and it should take you no less than a day to get through. I do hope fans of the previous story will end up linking this one.**_

 _ **One final thing before we begin, I'm starting this chapter off with the trailer opening that I created a while ago as a teaser. Sort of to give it that Anime opening like feel. If you guys don't want to see that every chapter, please says so and I won't.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

(Based On the Song "Run" By BTS)

The icy and snow covered mountains of the north are seen as a sun rises from the east, the cold air blowing off bits of snow from the top as the view of an alps like cold winter wonderland on the mountains can be seen as the song starts playing.

From one of these mountains, on the top of a smaller one, is Marshall, wearing his uniform with his eyes closed like in deep concentration as the wind circles around him. As the camera zooms into his face, the sun starts shining on him as he opens up his eyes as the lyrics start

 _ **You're the sun of my world, the only one in my life**_

 _ **I'm blooming like a flower, but you're not up in the sky**_

A picture of Everest and Jake, laughing and playing in the snow, is seen in a human's hand. Zooming out, we see Jake look at the picture and then up in the sky with a tear in his eyes.

 _ **Where are you, are you, I just want to see you**_

 _ **I reach into the sky, and my branch slowly grows dry**_

Marshall and the pups are all looking outside from the Lookout where it is raining, beside them is Everest's pup tag and a letter. Rocky is comforting a crying Rubble while Chase nuzzles Skye. Marshall looks like the life has left him as he gazes outside.

 _ **So why leave me, let our dreams lay down broken (broken)**_

 _ **I look and look, but can't find you anywhere (where)**_

Ryder is there watching them with a sad look on his face. Marshall turns around and gazes at Ryder before he nods and Marshall, determined, grabs the pup tag.

 _ **You think I'll just give up? I just care all too much**_

 _ **Call me foolish, call me crazy, I just won't give up now baby**_

We get scenes of the pups getting into their Pup Packs and entering their vehicle, even Ryder is preparing himself.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

In an instant, the pups all drive out of the Lookout, led by Ryder and Marshall. As the chorus plays, they drive through town, focused on finding Everest no matter what while some citizens like Mayor Goodway, Alex, and Katie wave at them as they drive by.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Now we see Marshall fighting off what looks to be a bunch of black and brown wolves with red markings on them. He's using his water cannons to blast them while Chase, tackles a few from trying to take him out from behind. The two rush forward, jumping over a few as Skye comes in her copter and they grab a harness to escape.

Zooming behind them is Ryder on his ATV while Jake is behind him, waving a baseball bat as a weapon.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We now see various wolf packs in the moon night and different areas. First are a set of light brown wolves with a little pup waving his paws with affection next to his parents while they are near a lake.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

Next is a red furred wolf group near some mountains who look ready to kill

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

Finally, on top of an ice mountain near caves are pure white Alpha wolf with his sons who reach back and howl to the moon.

 _ **Run~ (Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

Riding on the Paw Patroler through some forests in the middle of winter, the pups are playing pup pup boogie while Ryder and Jake watch them. Chase and Skye are doing a group dance while Marshall and Zuma try but end up crashing which makes the group laugh.

 _ **We're all missing you, and we know what we must do**_

 _ **We gotta go on a roll, it's time for us to patrol (oh)**_

Marshall however stops and focuses on a picture of all seven pups with Ryder in front of the lookout and seems even more determined to bring her home.

 _ **We'll face the trials of the world, making sure we will come home**_

 _ **Laugh in danger we dare, cause that's how we fare**_

Next scene shows a black wolf pup, female, with red markings on her looking alone as she stands near a fire at a campsite the pups have made with the Paw Patroler at the distance. However, as she looks with loneliness, Rocky comes up with a smile and surprises her.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

She slowly nuzzles beside him as he nuzzles back.

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

The pups and Ryder are all running in the snow, heading straight towards a mountain. Marshall is in the lead, kicking up most of the snow as they keep on pressing forward no matter what.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Watching them from the mountain are black wolves with red markings on them made of blood. There is a psychotic looking female wolf, a tall black wolf with a scar over his eyes, a medium size one that looks young and handsome, and finally the leader who is rugged looking with cold eyes behind him.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

Marshall notices the last one and they glare at each other.

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We cut to a scene where Marshall is lying on the cold floor, bleeding and broken from Marshall Gone Missing in a cold cave. It's switched to a warm bed and as he opens his eyes and looks over to his left he sees a smiling Everest but with blurry vision, holding his paw.

 _ **When night comes and the sun is gone, the moon shall guide my way**_

 _ **The tips of my paws, the fur on my back, I feel your warm embrace around me**_

 _ **There's so much to tell you, so much I feel for you, I just can't simply explain**_

Marshall wakes up from his dream in his pup house and takes out Everett's pup tag, a tear dripping down his eye as it hits the tag itself.

 _ **Show me the way, guide me to you, let me see your face**_

As the chorus plays, we see the Paw Patrol fighting off the black wolves. Ryder is kicking a few back with some martial arts moves while Zuma uses Pup Fu on a few right next to Ryder. Rubble suddenly comes in with his digger as he throws them up in the air with his shovel blade while Chase and Rocky are right behind him with their own vehicles as weapons. Skye is seen confusing a few with her wings as she zips around.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Marshall and the giant black wolf leader are now clashing over a top of a mountain, a storm brewing around them exchanging blow for blow. Marshall jumps with a pup fu kick while the black wolf howls and charges forward with his teeth the two are about to clash when lighting strikes and covers the area with a white light.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

Marshall, all alone, runs up a mountain path.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

He finally reaches the top where Everest is waiting for him with her back turned.

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

She slowly turns around to face him as the sunlight glows around her face

 _ **Run~(Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

The trailer ends with another shot of the mountains.

* * *

 ** _Everest Gone Missing_**

 ** _By HavocHound_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 1: An Ordinary Day_**

* * *

Nathan Elliot never figured he was going to die in a fire, much less one cause by a robbery but it was looking like that. He had only just started working as a teller for the bank until three armed men with guns burst in and shot up the celling, demanding money. Adventure Bay was supposed to be one of the safest places on Sirius Island, an island known for its vast dangers areas such as frozen tundra, deserts, and even a jungle, but even this safe town had problems now and then. When the police sirens were heard, the gunmen left a package in the middle of the room before leaving. Most people had the sense to get out, but Nathan thought of staying put until police arrived.

His stupid mistake resulted in him being in this fire when the package blew up, presumably with a fire bomb inside of it. Everyone managed to escape the blast and make for the emergency exists, but Nathan went the wrong way and ended up trapped on the second floor with the fire now spreading closer and closer towards him. He thought about all the choices he made in life and all the regrets he had. He wished he had followed his dreams of becoming a rock star instead of a bank teller like his father did. He wished he asked Susie Kendall out in his final year of High School. He wished he could have finished his Shining Armor outfit for Galacon this year.

All of that was now looking to be a waste as he closed his eyes and waited for death. However, instead of death being a burning hot sensation with his skin melting and the agony of pain he felt only wetness with the cool sensation of refreshment. He opened his eyes to see that the fire in the hallway was gone and water had replaced it. What really caught his attention was the flying dalmatian in a red airsuit that looked to be fireproof and had a helmet attached to his head. He was levitating thanks to a red jetpack while also firing water from two nozzles at the wings.

He turned around and smiled at the stunned bank teller. "Hi, mister! Don't worry! I'm Marshall of Paw Patrol! I'm here to rescue you! Just one second." He then spoke into his mike that was attacked to his ear and barked. "Arf! Arf! Ladder up!"

Looking out the window, Nathan saw a fireman's ladder come straight up as the dalmatian pointed to it. "Watch your step while heading down."

Nathan could only nod. As he made for his exit, he swore to do all the things he wished he could do the moment he set his feet down. That, and also buy a pup.

* * *

Ryder sighed in relief as he saw the trapped teller and Marshall come down. Witnesses saw him going in the opposite direction when they were leaving when the bomb exploded and he had sent Marshall to find him. Now that he was safe, he and Marshall could concentrate with the other firefighters that had arrived on fighting the fire that had taken over half of the bank. He and the rest of his pups had heard the explosion from their home at the Lookout and quickly got into gear as the Mayor soon called, reporting of the robbery and fire taking place.

He had initially summoned Chase, Marshall, and Skye to help him out for this one until he learned from witnesses that the three robbers had split up in three separate vehicles, two cars and one bike. Obviously they caused the fire to delay respondents, but Ryder and his team were professionals despite their young age and he soon summoned the entire team into action.

Taking out his puppad, he called Skye who answered in a heartbeat. "Skye, got any leads on the three robbers?"

" _I'm currently following one right now, he's heading towards the south exit of Adventure Bay that will lead him to the highway. The other one I spotted was heading to the north entrance towards Jake's Mountain. I don't know where the third one is."_

"Right, I'll have Chase and Rubble deal with the one heading south. Rocky and Everest can handle the one going north. Find that last one and I'll get Zuma on it," ordered Ryder.

" _Roger that, Ryder! Skye out!"_ she shouted with a smile before ending the call.

"Hey, Ryder," shouted Marshall as he landed next to his owner. "The civilian is safe and getting looked at by the EMC's. Are we going to follow the robbers or stay here to help the fire?"

"We're gonna focus on the fire, I got the rest of the team dealing with the bad guys," answered Ryder. "Let's take this fire out before it can spread to any of the other nearby buildings."

"I'm fired up!" shouted Marshall as he rushed towards his fire truck and barked three times. "Hose!" Taking the fire hose from its slot, Marshall reactivated his water jet pack and flew up as close as he could towards the fire. "Hose on!" The water sprayed out and while Marshall was pushed back at first because of the kickback, he quickly adjusted himself and continued his work.

"Nice work, Marshall! I'll call the others and get them in on the plan!" shouted Ryder as he pressed the "Call All" button for the team. "Okay, Paw Patrol! Here is the plan!"

* * *

Chase was naturally the first to respond to the plan and was already in route to one of the robbers. While he took his job seriously, Chase always liked running after the bad guys and stopping them. Even as a little pup, he always was the one who liked being the tagger when he and Marshall were always playing together growing up. It was the thrill of the hunt, the conflict between predator and prey that made his blood boiling. He supposed that was natural for a pup whose instincts were tied to the wild and days of hunting. Only instead of rabbits and deer, he was chasing after criminals.

Sirens flaring, Chase soon found his target who was in a gray sports car and speeding faster than the other cars on the road. He was already outside of Adventure Bay and only a few miles from the highway. He had hoped Rubble had done his part in Ryder's plan or else this was going to be a bit more troublesome if the chase went onto the main roads.

"Arf! Megaphone!" cried out Chase as he summoned his trusty tool. _"Attention driver in the gray sports van! This is Officer Chase of Paw Patrol! In the name of the law, I am ordering you to cease and desist! Pull over now!"_

The robber's response was a giant F bomb and a gun shot that echoed in Chase's ears. Ducking down, he quickly activated his collar. "Shots fired! Repeat! Shots fired! All Paw Patrolers are to exercise extreme caution! Suspects are armed and dangerous!" A few more pot shots hit the front of his car much to his frustration. It was going to take days to fix that up and he had just waxed it too. "Rubble, where is that blockade?!"

" _Is he making the turn that's a mile away from the freeway?"_ answered Rubble on the other line.

"Yeah?" answered Chase, raising an eyebrow.

" _Great! Do yourself a favor and slow down so you don't get caught."_

Although he was confused, Chase trusted Rubble and did as he was told. The turn to the highway was covered on all sides by thick trees so it was hard to see what it was that Rubble had done. When the robber's car made the turn, he heard a loud crashing noise that made the police pup wince. Turning around himself, his eyes were wide in amazement at the blockade of boulders and dirt piles that had been stacked so high and thick it could stop the Paw Patroler in its tracks. That was what happened to the robber's car as it not only crashed into the boulders, but a pile of sand was knocked over from the impact and was now on top of the car, preventing it from moving.

Chase couldn't help but laugh. _Rubble, you really know how to build them._

The robber, seeing his car stopped completely, got out of his car with a pistol in one hand and a bag of what had to be the stolen money over his shoulder. Chase reacted with a quick bark before shouting, "Net!"

From the back of his police cruiser, a net launcher came out from a hidden panel and fired into the air. The robber looked up only to gasp before getting caught in the next and brought down hard. He struggled for a bit until he lifted his gun to take a shot at Chase.

He didn't get a chance as Chase shouted, "Taser Net Activate!"

The pained sounds of the robber echoed in the area as the net's electrical charges turned on and shocked the criminal into dropping his gun and falling unconscious. It had been one of Rocky's ideas for the net gadget after one criminal managed to escape using a pocket knife to cut lose and it had saved Chase's life more than once.

"That had to hurt," said Rubble as he drove his bulldozer over to Chase. "At least it didn't cause his clothes to catch on fire like that other guy that one time."

"Yeah, I had to bring that thief to the police station naked. Not something a young pup should see in his life," shivered Chase at the memory. "Nice work on the blockade by the way. You really are getting faster at this."

"Like Apollo fast?" asked Rubble with excitement much to Chase's amusement. Even though the show had ended a year ago and all the pups moved on, Rubble was still as big a fan as the day Marshall introduced the super pup to him all those years ago.

Activating his pup tag, Chase spoke, "Ryder. We managed to subdue one of the robbers. We're bringing him to the police station now."

" _Good work, Chase. Skye already found the other one and is in pursuit of him,"_ responded Chase.

"She got my message about them carrying guns, right?" asked Chase with a worried tone. He didn't want to imagine bullets being fired at his girlfriend. One good shot could send the helicopter crashing.

" _Don't worry, Chase. Skye knows. I'll keep you posted,"_ Ryder said before ending the call.

"She'll be fine, Chase," assured Rubble as he saw the worried look on his friend. "Just think about happy thoughts. Like the fact that in a month you'll be celebrating your third year anniversary."

Now Chase was really looking panicked. "Oh no! I totally forgot about that! I need to think of something romantic to do! The park?! No, did that last year. Movie and a dinner?! No, we do that every week. Maybe I can propose her paw for marriage?!"

Rubble rolled his eyes at Chase's antics and drove off while the police pup was debating about either taking a cruise down to Hawaii with Skye or a rocket ship to mars.

* * *

Skye made sure to keep her distance from the robber on the bike she was trailing near the beaches of Adventure Bay. While she was confident her helicopter could take a few bullets, she knew better then to tempt fate. She made sure to keep herself in a zig zag formation just to confuse the robber who glanced at her with worry on his face. He increased his speed as he kept his focus on the street ahead of him which made Skye smirk. "Just as planned."

A police blockade was already set up with five cars and a SWAT team already in place, aiming their guns at the oncoming biker. With them in the front, Skye in the back, and police coming in on all sides from the other streets, it looked like the end of the line.

That is until the robber made a quick turn onto the beach and headed towards the pier. Skye called it in. "Ryder, he's heading for the pier."

" _I thought as much. Not many other options for him. Keep on him, Skye. I'll get Zuma ready."_

Skye nearly berated herself for not thinking Ryder had a plan just in case. He always had a plan for everything. That's why she admired him so much, even under the worst situations he was always calm, collected, and kept his cool. The only time he ever lost it was… when Marshall ran away three years ago. Skye shivered at the memory of his expression when he demanded what happened with Marshall that made him run away. She had never seen him so angry before, even years later. She still had nightmares sometimes of that face, blaming her for letting Marshall get hurt, or even killed depending on the dream, and leaving her alone in the woods before that scary bear came after her. It was nights like that she was glad she had Chase as a boyfriend to turn to for comfort.

Her attention was brought back to the robber who had ditched his bike for an unused jet-ski. Apparently, it still had its keys inside and he turned it on before riding it into the ocean much to a nearby owner who was screaming and waving his hands in frustration.

Keeping up the pace, Skye activated her pup tag and called for their Water Rescue Pup. "Zuma? The robber is getting away on a jet-ski. Where are you?"

" _Wight below ya, Dudette!"_

Skye looked down and saw that Zuma was indeed right below her on his hovercraft. Howling, Zuma darted forward with his vehicle at top speed, kicking up waves before he was soon just a few feet away from the robber who didn't even notice the Chocolate Lab right behind him.

"Buoy!" shouted Zuma, unleashing the launcher for his floater. With perfect aim, the buoy managed to land on the robber and trap him, locking his arms to his sides and dragging him off the jet-ski along with the bag of money.

The robber spat water out of his mouth as he resurfaced and glared at Zuma who smugly said, "Well, looks like I got the catch of the day."

"Nice work, Zuma, but where is the money?" asked Skye as she flew low enough to talk without their radios.

A second latter, a familiar walrus with a black bag balanced over his head arfed a few times before pointing to the bag. Zuma drove over, dragging the annoyed robber with him, and took the bag. "Thanks, Wally. Say hi to the family for us!"

"Arf! Arf!" said Wally with a wave before he dived back into the water.

"Wyder, we got the second cwiminal and his loot. We're heading back to shore to give him to the police," reported Zuma.

" _Good work you two. Rocky and Everest are handling the last one as we speak. Return to the bank when you're done."_

"Hey, Zuma! Race ya to the beach!" shouted Skye as she took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Zuma, taking off.

"Wait! I'm still-WAAAAAA!" shouted the criminal as he was comically dragged at top speeds from his buoy trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dirt roads to Jake's Mountain, Rocky was already setting up his trap. Using a metal flat speed ladder, some springs, bolts, glue, and multiple half broken knives people had thrown away, he was able to quickly construct his own police tire spike trap. He had it all set up and ready as he soon heard the sounds of a fast moving vehicle coming his way.

Hiding behind a tree where his vehicle was parked, Rocky pressed his back against the tree and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the sound of popped tires and screeching soon became music to his ears as did the sound of a car crashing.

Hoping the human was okay, Rocky jumped into his truck and activated his sirens before driving forward. The car's front was completely totaled as the human, bleeding from his head, slowly got out of the car and moaned. Rocky stopped a few feet in front of him and shouted, "Paw Patrol! Hands up where I can see them."

The robber cursed and aimed his gun at Rocky who didn't even flinch, because he knew what was going to happen next. A split second latter, a blue and white blur jumped on the gunman and bit his hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. He was then tackled by the same blur who growled in his face and made him freeze up at the sight of the sharp teeth so close to his jugular.

"Move and I'll be forced to have you for dinner," growled Everest, narrowing her predator like eyes. The gunmen whimpered and nodded.

Rocky shivered at the sight. Everest had only gotten scarier and deadlier as a fighter as she got older and she didn't even practice Pup-Fu. He chalked it up most likely thanks to her up bring of being raised in the wild for most of her life. He recalled one time when Zuma told him of a time when a bully pup was picking on him, Rubble, Everest, and Marshall one time while they were acting out their favorite parts from the last Apollo The Super Pup film. He called Zuma "retarded" because of his speech and before he knew it, Everest had her jaws around his throat, flipped him and hled him in a death lock. After forcing him to apologize, he ran away with his tail between legs.

Zuma said it was the most awesome and scariest thing he ever saw.

"Hey, Rocky? Aren't you going to report to Ryder?"

"Oh, right," said Rocky, snapping out of his thoughts. "Ryder? We got our bad guy. Think you can send police cars to pick him up?"

" _Already on their way. Good work you two. We're almost done with the fire here so once the criminal has been put away you can ahead back to the Lookout. Over and out!"_

"Looks like another successful rescue for Paw Patrol," said Rocky with a smirk on his face.

"Marshall is okay, right?" asked Everest, with concern in her tone.

"He's fine. He's been doing this since he was little, remember?" reassured Rocky with a knowing smirk. "You don't have to play guardian angel to him all the time, you know? Chase does that enough as it is."

"S-sorry," muttered Everest, blushing. "I just want him to be okay, you know. It's… It's almost that anniversary…"

Rocky frowned. He knew what anniversary she was talking about. _The day we almost lost Marshall…_

* * *

***Three Years Ago***

* * *

Dead.

Marshall was dead. One of his best friends in the world was dead and he was partly responsible; all the pups were.

Only a few hours ago did Ryder report the grim fate of his friend and Rocky felt like he had a part of him died alongside the Dalmatian. Rubble had continued to lock himself in his puphouse to mourn. Zuma had refused to leave Rocky's embrace until he fell asleep with tears in his eyes. Even Skye and Chase, who had returned only a short time ago, just headed inside and hugged each other until they fell asleep with Chase continuing to mutter Marshall's name.

The mixed breed couldn't even begin to comprehend what Chase was going through. He and Marshall were always the closest, and they were the ones who started Paw Patrol with Ryder. To lose his best friend, to fail his brother…

Rocky never felt more useless then he did right now. He always believed he could fix anything, but he couldn't fix this. He couldn't bring Marshall back. _We don't even have a body to bury him…_

He stared at the empty spot where Marshall's truck once was as the rain continued to damper his coat. Normally, he would freak out by the thought of water touching him, but a tsunami could come by and he could not care. He would drown a thousand times if it meant bringing Marshall back.

"Marshall… why… why you? Why couldn't it have been me?" whispered Rocky, closing his eyes in shame. "I broke your heart… we all did. After everything you've done for me… I just… I just threw you away like trash… I'm so so so sorry!"

He wasn't worthy of being a friend. He wasn't even worthy of being a rescue pup.

He wasn't even worthy of being adopted by Ryder now.

He failed him. He failed his family. He… he failed Marshall.

* * *

***President Day***

* * *

 _But he didn't die. We got him back,_ thought Rocky with a heavy sigh. _And I will not fail him or any of my friends again._

The police officers soon came and took custody of the robber. With him and Everest free after giving their statements, they got into their vehicles and made their way back to the Lookout. However, along the way, Everest suddenly stopped and looked into the direction of the woods.

Rocky, stopping his truck, asked, "Something wrong?"

"… N-nothing, I thought we were being watched for a second," said Everest before pushing on the gas.

As the two vehicles drove off, a white four legged figure dashed away from its hiding place in the thick trees.

* * *

With such as successful operation, the team was rewarded with what they loved most: belly rubs and treats. Despite growing older, they were still young enough to be considered pups and they wanted to be them for as long as possible. They knew as they got older they could no longer do the things they loved doing most and it would be more work and less play, but one thing that they were determined to keep no matter what was their friendship.

"So what do you dudes want to do now?" asked Zuma as Ryder went off to talk to his dad who wanted to heard how his son was doing.

"I'm in the mood for some Pup Pup Boogie! Anybody wanna take me on?" asked Rubble as he started dancing in place.

"Sure, I'm game!" said Rocky.

"Me two!" shouted Zuma before turning to the other four. "You gonna play with us?"

"As much as we would like too, me and Skye have a few things to do," said Chase with a small blush as he nuzzled his girlfriend.

Everyone smirked knowing that "things to do" meant making out and snuggling in Chase's pup house for an hour or two. "If you two are like this now, I hate to see when mating season comes around when your older," teased Everest which made the two blush like mad much to the laughter of the others. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and play but Jake wants me home early. We gotta clean a few cabins tomorrow for the upcoming winter."

"I'll come with you," said Marshall, immediately. "You know, just to make sure you get home okay."

"That's sweet of you, Marshall. But I've been to and from Jake's place a lot of times before," said Everest, smiling. "It's not like I'm going to get lost."

"I know, I just…" Marshall bit his lip as he shuffled his paw a bit. "I just wanna be a good friend is all."

"Well, if you really want to that's fine by me."

Marshall smiled but Chase then walked over and whispered, "Are you sure you wanna go there? I mean… you'll be alone coming back."

Marshall bit his lip as he realized this. He slowly stared at the mountain in the distance from the Lookout's location. The mountain that he almost died on. He could still feel the dirt on his paw. The scar where the bear's claw was on his back that would never fully heal. And the icy cold feeling of death slowly sucking his life away.

"… I'll be fine. I think," whispered Marshall although his heart was sort of sinking at the thought.

* * *

The trip up the mountain had been quiet. Marshall didn't say much and neither did Everest, the two of them were busy focusing on the road. Even though it had been three years, the mountain held bad memories for Marshall when he tried to run away. He was sure that he was going to die that day until Everest and Jake found him. _Everest,_ Marshall thought as he gazed upon the husky. He felt forever indebted to her for what she did. If it wasn't for her…

It was why he always did everything, since that day, to make her happy. She quickly became his second best friend (first being Chase who was and always would be his brother) and held a special place in his heart. Whenever he was scared or had bad memories of that day, he always turned back to Everest's smile when he woke up in Jake's cabin, and his entire body would warm up in an instant.

He and Everest would spend a lot of time together since that day and was one of the key pups in helping him recover from that trauma. During his first few months of recovery, he had nightmares all the time and it required Ryder, Chase, and sometimes Everest to be there to help sleep through the night. He eventually managed to overcome going on the mountain and only had the occasional nightmare. The one thing he couldn't stand was being _alone_ on the mountain, but he kept that to himself and Chase who he trusted with this secret.

Soon enough, the two arrived at Jake's cabin which didn't show any sign of the mountain owner. Everest parked her snow mobile and turned it back into her pup house before she turned to Marshall who got out of his truck. "Thanks for escorting me, Marshall. You're a real friend," she said with a bright smile.

"It's the least I can do," said Marshall, with a light blush. "You're one of my best friends, Everest. And I owe you my life."

"Marshall, you don't need to do so much for me. Your friendship is all I need," said Everest as she walked over and nuzzled him, which made him freeze up. A lick across the cheek woke him up and made Everest giggle at the expression he held. "I'm serious though. You, Jake, Ryder, and the rest of the pups have been my family for four years now. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be stuck back in the frozen tundra all alone.

"W-well, I'm glad fate made us meet each other," said Marshall as he slowly made his way to his firetruck. "A-A-A-anyway, I gotta get going. My parents want to talk to me despite me heading home in two weeks." Ever since they almost lost him, Marshall's parents had insisted he come home on the anniversary they almost lost him. Marshall didn't mind, it gave him a chance to see his parents and the fire team that raised him. Not to mention his new two-year-old baby sister, Grace, who he adored. It was another reason he was glad he was alive, to meet his little sister who wanted to be just like her old brother. "See ya later!" shouted Marshall as he quickly drove off.

Marshall managed to get a few miles in before he started feeling a bit lonely in his drive back home. It was getting close to night and he couldn't help but keep an extra close eye on the road. Last time, he had destroyed his previous fire truck and ended up meeting a deadly bear that nearly killed him. Doing his best to push off the memories so he didn't have a panic attack, Marshall began to feel fear crept into his heart as the sounds of the forest from the wind against the trees to the birds tweeting made him jump.

 _Come on, Marshall. You can handle burning buildings, you can handle driving down a mountain,_ he thought in his head.

A honk ahead made him snap out of his thoughts as he soon saw a familiar police cruiser drive up to him. Chase, with a small smile, saluted and said, "Need an escort?"

"Chase? What are you doing here?" asked Marshall.

"I figured you might be a bit nervous coming home on your own, so I decided to accompany you," said Chase as he turned his police cruiser around. "I know how nervous you get when you're up here alone."

"Thanks, Chase. I'm glad I got a brother like you," said Marshall with a joyful smile, instantly feeling a thousand times better now that his best friend was here. He then frowned. "But wait, what about Skye?"

"Skye understands," answered Chase with a shrug. "Besides, she was all for it. She didn't want to risk you getting lost again."

"You get lost one time in the woods," joked Marshall, rolling his eyes.

"It's not funny, Marshall," muttered Chase, looking downward in shame. "It's because of me that-"

"Stop, Chase," warned Marshall, shaking his head. "I forgave you and everybody else all those years ago. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. We both did things we regretted. Me for running away all those years ago and you for what you said to me when I messed up that TV." His smile soon returned. "But we got passed that. We became stronger because of what happened, at least I want to think that. I know your sorry, Chase, but like I said I forgive you."

Chase sniffed and did his best to hid a tear coming out of his eye. "T-thanks, Marshall. I love you, bro."

"Same here, bro. Now how about a race back home! Woohoo!" shouted Marshall as he put his petal to the metal.

"Hey! We have speed limits for a reason!" shouted Chase as he drove right behind his laughing friend.

* * *

 _ **AN: So there was the first chapter. Liked it? The real plot starts next one. Review please! I love those!**_


	2. Act 1 Part 2: You're Important To Me

_**AN: So the first chapter did pretty well, that's good to hear. If you guys can, spread word about the sequel to as many Paw Patrol fan corners as you can. I wanna see if I can get this as popular as Marshall Gone Missing was. Now I'm going to warn you guys, this fanfic is going to be a lot more violent than the previous one. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I can assure you that there will be a lot more fight scenes and violent moments. However, I'm going to do my best to increase the emotional moments as well.**_

 _ **Some people have asked me what some of the images in the opening are about, well that's for you to wait and find out. I can say this, there will be a huge number of OC's and I will not be allowing others to use them, sorry to say. I rarely like giving characters I create to people unless I trust them with it. Like Damian Stone? Only one person gets to use that and its Matthias since I trust him to use him well.**_

 _ **Once again, if you don't want the opening with each chapter let me know and I won't put it in next time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

(Based On the Song "Run" By BTS)

The icy and snow covered mountains of the north are seen as a sun rises from the east, the cold air blowing off bits of snow from the top as the view of an alps like cold winter wonderland on the mountains can be seen as the song starts playing.

From one of these mountains, on the top of a smaller one, is Marshall, wearing his uniform with his eyes closed like in deep concentration as the wind circles around him. As the camera zooms into his face, the sun starts shining on him as he opens up his eyes as the lyrics start

 _ **You're the sun of my world, the only one in my life**_

 _ **I'm blooming like a flower, but you're not up in the sky**_

A picture of Everest and Jake, laughing and playing in the snow, is seen in a human's hand. Zooming out, we see Jake look at the picture and then up in the sky with a tear in his eyes.

 _ **Where are you, are you, I just want to see you**_

 _ **I reach into the sky, and my branch slowly grows dry**_

Marshall and the pups are all looking outside from the Lookout where it is raining, beside them is Everest's pup tag and a letter. Rocky is comforting a crying Rubble while Chase nuzzles Skye. Marshall looks like the life has left him as he gazes outside.

 _ **So why leave me, let our dreams lay down broken (broken)**_

 _ **I look and look, but can't find you anywhere (where)**_

Ryder is there watching them with a sad look on his face. Marshall turns around and gazes at Ryder before he nods and Marshall, determined, grabs the pup tag.

 _ **You think I'll just give up? I just care all too much**_

 _ **Call me foolish, call me crazy, I just won't give up now baby**_

We get scenes of the pups getting into their Pup Packs and entering their vehicle, even Ryder is preparing himself.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

In an instant, the pups all drive out of the Lookout, led by Ryder and Marshall. As the chorus plays, they drive through town, focused on finding Everest no matter what while some citizens like Mayor Goodway, Alex, and Katie wave at them as they drive by.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Now we see Marshall fighting off what looks to be a bunch of black and brown wolves with red markings on them. He's using his water cannons to blast them while Chase, tackles a few from trying to take him out from behind. The two rush forward, jumping over a few as Skye comes in her copter and they grab a harness to escape.

Zooming behind them is Ryder on his ATV while Jake is behind him, waving a baseball bat as a weapon.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We now see various wolf packs in the moon night and different areas. First are a set of light brown wolves with a little pup waving his paws with affection next to his parents while they are near a lake.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

Next is a red furred wolf group near some mountains who look ready to kill

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

Finally, on top of an ice mountain near caves are pure white Alpha wolf with his sons who reach back and howl to the moon.

 _ **Run~ (Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

Riding on the Paw Patroler through some forests in the middle of winter, the pups are playing pup pup boogie while Ryder and Jake watch them. Chase and Skye are doing a group dance while Marshall and Zuma try but end up crashing which makes the group laugh.

 _ **We're all missing you, and we know what we must do**_

 _ **We gotta go on a roll, it's time for us to patrol (oh)**_

Marshall however stops and focuses on a picture of all seven pups with Ryder in front of the lookout and seems even more determined to bring her home.

 _ **We'll face the trials of the world, making sure we will come home**_

 _ **Laugh in danger we dare, cause that's how we fare**_

Next scene shows a black wolf pup, female, with red markings on her looking alone as she stands near a fire at a campsite the pups have made with the Paw Patroler at the distance. However, as she looks with loneliness, Rocky comes up with a smile and surprises her.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

She slowly nuzzles beside him as he nuzzles back.

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

The pups and Ryder are all running in the snow, heading straight towards a mountain. Marshall is in the lead, kicking up most of the snow as they keep on pressing forward no matter what.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Watching them from the mountain are black wolves with red markings on them made of blood. There is a psychotic looking female wolf, a tall black wolf with a scar over his eyes, a medium size one that looks young and handsome, and finally the leader who is rugged looking with cold eyes behind him.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

Marshall notices the last one and they glare at each other.

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We cut to a scene where Marshall is lying on the cold floor, bleeding and broken from Marshall Gone Missing in a cold cave. It's switched to a warm bed and as he opens his eyes and looks over to his left he sees a smiling Everest but with blurry vision, holding his paw.

 _ **When night comes and the sun is gone, the moon shall guide my way**_

 _ **The tips of my paws, the fur on my back, I feel your warm embrace around me**_

 _ **There's so much to tell you, so much I feel for you, I just can't simply explain**_

Marshall wakes up from his dream in his pup house and takes out Everett's pup tag, a tear dripping down his eye as it hits the tag itself.

 _ **Show me the way, guide me to you, let me see your face**_

As the chorus plays, we see the Paw Patrol fighting off the black wolves. Ryder is kicking a few back with some martial arts moves while Zuma uses Pup Fu on a few right next to Ryder. Rubble suddenly comes in with his digger as he throws them up in the air with his shovel blade while Chase and Rocky are right behind him with their own vehicles as weapons. Skye is seen confusing a few with her wings as she zips around.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Marshall and the giant black wolf leader are now clashing over a top of a mountain, a storm brewing around them exchanging blow for blow. Marshall jumps with a pup fu kick while the black wolf howls and charges forward with his teeth the two are about to clash when lighting strikes and covers the area with a white light.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

Marshall, all alone, runs up a mountain path.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

He finally reaches the top where Everest is waiting for him with her back turned.

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

She slowly turns around to face him as the sunlight glows around her face

 _ **Run~(Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

The trailer ends with another shot of the mountains.

* * *

 ** _Everest Gone Missing_**

 ** _By HavocHound_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 2: You're Important To Me_**

* * *

The history of Sirius Island is one of discovery. Discovered in the late 1500's and early 1600's, the island was said to be an enigma that put all the brightest mind to shame. It was an island the side of Rhode Island that held all kinds of terrain from frozen wastelands to hot jungles. Temples and mountains the likes had never been seen. Legends say it was once the gateway to Eden, others say it was a moving island that traveled all over the world and collected pieces of it. Whatever the reason, it was still studied today. However, the real amazing discovery was what got its name.

Talking canines.

For some reason, be it evolutionary or magic, domestic dogs, wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and other dog-like mammals could speak human speech. It was one of the greatest discoveries of the modern era. Dogs that were born on the island or came to the island, soon discovered they could talk to their human masters. Eventually, their bloodlines extended all over the world with careful breeding and soon dogs and other canines became part of human society as friends and close ones.

However, not all canines accepted humanity. Some resented the change they had brought to their island and taken it over. The most spiteful were the wolves. There had been some history of bloodshed between wolves and humans with their dogs by their side. Today, they stay far away from human society to live their lives in peace, seeing the dogs as little better then slaves.

In the dead of the night, when all of Adventure Bay was sleeping, three figures slowly made their way through the trees of the forest near the mountains. They were also wolves, but from far away. Despite having scouted this area and lived near it for a few weeks, they all longed for their homeland. Still, they had a mission to do and they were prepared with the others to do it.

The moonlight shined down upon these wolves who were revealed to be black and brown furred with red markings painted on their faces in various design. Each unique and different in symbols that nobody other than this clan of wolves would understand. They came upon a clearing were a dozen other wolves were waiting for them, including one that stood on a high rock, his face handsome and yet his eyes as cold as ice. The three bowed to him as he barked for them to rise. "Have you found her?"

"Yes, Alpha-Heir," answered the middle one. "The Half-Breed Bitch is living with a human named Jake. From what we can tell, he runs some kind of mountain home place for humans to visit."

"What of the other dogs that she hangs out with?" asked one called Alpha-Heir.

"They are her… pack I guess is the best way to put it," answered the one on the right. "From what we can listen in on, they are called 'Paw Patrol' and they rescue other humans if they need rescuing."

The Alpha-Heir snorted. "The humans are so weak that they need their slaves to save them? How pathetic." He narrowed his eyes. "The Half-Breed is our main target, but I do not wish to see these other dogs interfere." He turned to his fellow wolves. "Wolves of pack Bloodnight Star. Most of you will enter this town these humans live in and cause a distraction tomorrow night. My Beta Guards and I will find the Half-Breed. Kill any who stand in your way, be it human or dog."

The wolves' response was to howl to their Alpha-Heir, and to the moon that watched over them.

* * *

Marshall calmly breathed into his nostrils as he practices his kata that Sensei Yumi had asked him to practice. Swaying on his hind legs, he let his forepaws gentle be guided by the wind as he blocked all other distractions from his mind. From a distance, Rubble and Zuma were watching the dalmatian keep his ever vigorous studies of Pup-Fu up and they couldn't help but be impressed by it. Ever since they rescued the sacred scroll from Mayor Humdinger and his kittens, Marshall had taken his role as Guardian of the Scroll and his martial arts very seriously. He rose faster than the other pups and soon achieved black belt status just a few months ago while the rest of them were either brown or red belts. As a reward, Sensei Yumi taught Marshall three secret technique from the scroll that he learned in private. All Marshall said was that he was to only use them in life or death situations.

"Man, you wouldn't think that Mawshall was such a balanced fighter the way he always twips and stuff," said Zuma, watching the dalmatian with admiration.

"Yeah, he looks really into it…" said Rubble.

Just as he said that, a butterfly flew onto Marshall's nose, much to his annoyance. He tried to wiggle it off of him, but it refused and just fluttered its wings. Eventually, Marshall began to take a few breaths until he sneezed, lost his balance, and flipped before landing on his stomach, his rump raised high in the air.

"And I just jinxed it," laughed Rubble along with Zuma.

The doors to the Lookout opened and Ryder came out looking a bit upset, but also wet. Close behind was a wet Rocky who didn't look one bit happy. "Well, that lasted… thirty-eight minutes. New record, Rocky," said Ryder, drying himself off with a towel before handing it to Rocky who used it with vigor.

"Bath time?" asked Rubble, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," muttered Rocky, who sighed before walking towards his pup house. "If anybody needs me I'll be working on a new invention."

Ryder shook his head at his pup's antics before noticing that two of his were missing. "Where are Skye and Chase?"

"They're out on a date," answered Marshall as he got back on his feet and scratched his ears.

"Well, do you pups want to go to the park to play? I certainly got some time," answered Ryder to which Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble howled with excitement. "Great. I'll get my Frisbee and other sports stuff. Meet me out front in a few minutes."

"I'm going to call my parents first, Ryder," answered Marshall, heading inside. "We gotta make plans for when I go visit."

"Okay, don't take too long, Marshall," answered Ryder.

* * *

Arriving at the top of the Lookout, Marshall went over to the command center and pressed a few buttons that would allow him to reach his parents. Stepping back so they could get a good view of him, he waited until the big screen showed Blaze and Misty, his parents, with his little sister Grace. Grace was a very little dalmatian with a small bow attached to her head, she also had this cute spot over her right eye that was almost the shame of an oval. Upon seeing her big brother, she spoke and jumped up and down, "Marshy called! Marshy called!"

Marshall giggled and blushed upon hearing this. Because of her age, Grace couldn't use big words and her big brother's name was still too big. So instead he called her "Marshy" much to the teasing of all his friends.

"Yes, Grace, Marshy did call us, now say hi to your big brother," said Misty as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Hiwa, Marshy! I'm wearning the wadder!"

"Learning the ladder? That's great, Grace, soon you'll be a great fire pup like your big brother!" said Marshall, smiling at her sister which made her smile as well.

"Grace is actually doing just as good as you, Marshall. Pretty soon we'll get her to learn about what to do with a hose," said Blaze, with a prideful look on his face. "So you set up to come visit with us soon?"

"Yeah, I hope we can have as much fun as we did last year! Going to that water park was awesome and I can't wait to go back again!" shouted Marshall, jumping in excitement.

"Well, we have been talking about it, and we've decided if you want you can bring a friend over with you," said Blaze. "We got enough room in the firehouse for them and I'm sure Grace would like to see one of your friends."

"Fwends! Fwends!" said Grace.

"I don't know if I can bring all my friends, Dad," said Marshall, although deep down he wished he could. "Ryder would need most of them in case we get called in to do an emergency, but one friend could do." Marshall rubbed his chin as he tried to think of who would be best. Chase would be his first choice, except his and Skye's anniversary together was coming up and he didn't want to separate the couple. Rocky would hate going to a water park. Zuma would have fun, as would Rubble. Yet in his mind there was somebody who he wanted more than both of them. "I'll ask Everest! She's never been to a water park before and I'm sure she'll love it."

His father then gave a knowing grin and said, "Oh, Everest? Wow, are we at the 'meet the parents' stage already in this relationship?"

" _Daaaaaaad!"_ whined Marshall as his cheeks turned red. "I hate it when you do that. She's just a friend! A close friend, but still a friend!"

Misty bonked her laughing husband which made Grace laugh in return. "Ignore your idiot father. Whoever you bring is up to you, Marshall. If it's Everest, we'll treat her no different from the rest."

"Thanks, Mom! I'm going to tell her when I get a chance. Goodbye!" said Marshall, waving his paw. "Love you!"

He turned off the call and rushed towards the elevator, eager to tell Ryder of what his parents had allowed. When he arrived outside, he saw Ryder with his pup pad out and talking to somebody. Marshall hoped it wasn't another emergency since he really wanted to speak to Everest. To his fortune, it was Jake.

" _So I was wondering if we could borrow one of your pups for the cleaning process, dude,"_ said Jake on the other end.

"I'm sure one of my pups wouldn't mind, Jake," answered Ryder, smiling at his friend. "In fact, let me ask Rocky since he—"

"Wait, I'll do it!" shouted Marshall, rushing upward and standing tall. "I wanna help, Ryder. Let me go!"

Although a bit surprised, a knowing smirk appeared on Ryder, Rubble, and Zuma's faces as they looked at each other in amusement. "Alright, Marshall. You okay with that, Jake?" asked Ryder.

" _Of course. I'm sure Everest will be excited. See you soon, Marshall,"_ said Jake before he ended the call.

"I better hurry, enjoy the park you guys!" shouted Marshall as he howled and barked for his pup house to turn into his fire truck. While it did so, Marshall slipped on his bowl, rolled around and flipped into his car seat with his tail up in the air instead of his head. Reversing his position, his head spun around a bit before he shook himself awake. Looking down, he tilted his head. "Hey, where's the steering wheel and dashboard?"

"Um, Marshall, you're facing the wrong way," pointed out Rubble.

Marshall turned around and saw that he was, indeed, facing the wrong way. Embarrassed, he quickly turned himself around and said, "Uh, I knew that!" Punching the engine button, he soon drove out of the Lookout and into two while the three watched with amusement.

"So would you say that this is just as bad as Chase was before he got together with Skye?" asked Ryder at his pups.

"Definitely," said the two who laughed.

* * *

Needless to say, Jake was right when Marshall arrived to help out clear the cabins out for upcoming guests. Everest had tackled and licked his cheek before getting off him and thanking him for helping out. Marshall, who was just happy to help out two of his friends, forgot about his reason for originally coming and just focused on helping the two.

With his aid, they managed to clean the cabins while also have fun at the same time. Like the time when Jake tried to scare them with a sheet over his head, only for Marshall to react with a flying kick to the face. Thankfully, Jake took it with stride as he rubbed his nose. Then there was the time when Everest and Marshall found some plastic swords a family of four left behind. They pretended to duel with them before Everest one and stood triumphed over Marshall as he played dead.

Eventually, the tired three managed to do their task but it was well into the night and Marshall didn't want to drive home alone. A quick call to Ryder allowed him to stay for the night much to the pups' joy. They were getting ready to make s'mores near the fire place as Marshall began preparing a spare sleeping bag that Jake had given him while Everest was already helping herself to some of the marshmallows.

"Hey, I think this is the first time I've ever slept over without the other pups," said Marshall with a realization.

"W-well, then we'll just have to make it extra fun since it's just the three of us," said Everest, with a little red in her cheeks as she sat down next to the fire. Marshall soon joined her and the two of them hummed at the feeling of the warm and toasty flames hitting their fur.

Things were quiet until Marshall suddenly realized what he forgot to ask Everest. "Oh, right! I almost forgot." Everest turned to him as he smiled brightly at her. "Everest, you know how I always visit my parents when that… day I ran away comes by every year?"

Everest shivered. "Y-yeah. To be honest, I hate that day. I just can't believe we were that close… that I was that close to losing you…"

Whimpering, Everest closed her eyes and lowered her head before inching closer to Marshall who looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, that must have been a scary time."

"It was… Marshall, I was almost certain you were going to die but when Jake told me you were going to be okay, I thanked the ancestors like never before," whispered Everest as she slowly nuzzled his chest. "You're important to me and I don't want to lose you."

Marshall, despite his blush, only placed a paw on her shoulders before whispering. "I'm here now, Everest. I'm alive. Thanks to you and Jake." She looked at him and the two smiled as they stared into each others eyes. "My parents told me I could bring a friend with me this year. I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

"Y-you want me to come with you to your old home?" asked Everest with a small gasp.

"Yeah! I can show you all the places I used to hang out before living with Ryder. Grace would love to meet you too. And I'm sure we can have tons of fun," said Marshall as he took her both with both of his, making their blushes even darker. "So will you come with me?"

"I… I…"

Before Everest could answer, Jake strolled in with a motorbike in his hands and the two quickly separated and looked in the opposite direction. "Hey, guys I need to-uh, something wrong?"

"N-n-n-no!" shouted both Marshall and Everest.

Jake raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "You say so, dudes. I got a call from one of the cabins in the west saying the power is out. Generator in the area must be out of gas so I'm going to go fix it. Be back soon!"

With that said, Jake left the cabin and the sound of a motorcycle running echoed in the air until it was a distant away. The two pups nervously sat in the room, pawing the ground without saying a word to each other.

"Um… I need a tree… be right back," said Everest as she slowly got up. She paused and then turned around with a smile. "But yes, Marshall. I would be happy to go with you." She made sure to put a little extra swing in her tail as Marshall watched her leave. When she was gone, Marshall pumped his paw in the air and gave a silent "yes!".

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay, two young pups were walking through the park with the stars shining bright. They had a full day to themselves and as far as dates went this was one of their best. Skye cuddled next to Chase as the two of them sat on a hill in Adventure Bay's biggest park. It was just on the outskirts of town and lead into the forest, but the distance was worth it for the best view of the night sky.

Chase looked down at the cockapoo who his heart belonged too and wondered if this is what his father felt like when he met his mother. According to both Marshall's father and Ryder's father, he had been awestruck and in love the moment he saw his mother when they came to Adventure Bay for a rescue. He didn't stop thinking about her, not until the first rescue dog team, Rescue Rovers, broke up. First thing his father did was ask to be transferred to Adventure Bay so he could be with his future mate. There was little difference between his father's story and his current story with Skye.

He had always cared about her a great deal and thought of her as the most beautiful pup in the world the moment he first saw her. _Now I'm actually dating her. I guess I really am more like my father then I thought._

"Treat for your thoughts?" asked Skye, waking him from his mind. "You looked like you were in serious thinking mode."

"Just thinking about how I felt when I first met you," said Chase, honestly as he smiled. "Remember when I could barely speak to you those first two weeks? I was so nervous I must have looked like a fool."

"I thought you were cute, but honestly when you did that I was under the impression that you didn't like me," confessed Skye with a shrug.

"No way! Skye, I wouldn't—s"

"I know that know, silly," said Skye, licking his cheek. "I mean years ago when we first met. Ryder told me about how you had very few interactions with pups… and about your father. I understood then you were nervous and I waited for you to come to me. Guess it worked out, huh?"

Chase smiled and nodded, but then he frowned. "You think he would be proud of me? My dad?"

"I'm sure he would be the proudest father ever," said Skye with a sigh. "Kinda wish mine was."

"You're dad still asking you to come home and back into the fashion business?" asked Chase.

Skye rolled his eyes. "My mother is more of a pest, but both of them thing I should be doing something better than in my life. I mean, they support me and everything but they want me to follow their way of life when I'm fine with my one. I'm not cut out for modeling. I hated it, especially when I was picked on for screwing up. Plus, I could never leave you or the others again."

Chase smirked before kissing Skye on the cheek. "And I would never let you go. I'd used my handcuffs if I wanted to."

"Oh, is the big bag police officer going to arrest me?" asked Skye, teasing with a wink before she wrapped her paws around Chase's neck and began to press her lips against his.

Before they could continue, a blood curling scream rang out in the air and spooked the pups so bad that they jumped. It went on for some time and then suddenly went silent. As if something had cut it off.

"W-what was that?!" asked Skye, worryingly looking around.

Chase, now in police dog mode, narrowed his eyes and growled. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good. Someone must be in trouble, so let's move!" He dashed forward in the direction of the scream with Skye right behind him. He cursed his luck on the fact that his date was interrupted, but he pushed his feelings aside to be ready for anything.

Too bad he wasn't expecting what he found near the blacktop tap that was used for joggers. He skitted to a halt and turned pale at the sight of a body, dressed in a jogger outfit, lying on its back. The human's eyes were widened with fight and limbs spread out… while blood poured out of his neck. Chase was no medical expert, but he didn't need to be to know that this man was dead.

Skye, who had come just behind him, saw the body and turned away in horror. "Oh my… oh my god… C-C-C-Chase is h-he… he…"

"He's dead," whispered Chase as he took a deep breath and slowly inched forward. This was not some civilian who needed rescuing. This was a victim of murder. Something Chase had _never_ done before. He had learned about it, trained about it, but Ryder made it clear that murder was something the team wouldn't get into until they were older.

Still, Chase was an officer and he needed to do his job. He got close to the body and observed it. The neck was completely torn out by teeth. A knife wouldn't be able to do this. That meant it was an animal of some kind. Putting his nose to work, Chase tried to smell what kind of animal it was. It smelled dog like… but there was a difference. It was wild, cold, and there was the smell of blood and saliva as well.

There had to be more clues. He checked the chest area and saw paw prints, huge ones, that had ripped the shirt apart. The human's hands were covered in blood and some of it with fur, obviously he had tried to defend himself but against this massive beast that attacked him. Chase tried to think of what animal could do this and the answer came to him.

It made his entire skin craw and hair stick up.

"Wolf…" whispered Chase, who was about to activate his pup tag and alert Ryder when he quickly got three new smells.

"C-Chase…" whispered Skye who was backing up towards Chase. The police pup turned around and quickly growled as he lowered himself. Three of them. Black as night and with strange red markings that smelled like blood on their faces. They were wolves. Big, powerful, and dangerous.

They were growling yet there was a sadistic pleasure in their eyes. The center one had fresh blood dripping from his muzzle; clearly from its previous victim just a few minutes ago.

They were slowly inching closer towards the two pups who looked at the three. Chase thought of his options and knew there was only one thing to do. "Skye," he whispered to his girlfriend. "When I say so, run. Don't stop. Call Ryder and let him know what's going on."

"Chase! I can't leave you!" hissed Skye.

"I'm ordering you to do this. I'm a better fighter then you, and I promise you that I won't die," said Chase, glaring back at her. "If we both run, we're done for. I can at least buy you time. Now get ready."

Before Skye could argue, one of the wolves jumped at her. Chase was quick to intercept and tacke him away before using his paw to smack it in the face and knock it back. He may have been small, but Pup-Fu was designed for smaller dogs to take down bigger opponents to begin with. _"Go! Now!"_

Skye took one last look, praying it wouldn't be the last she saw of Chase, and ran like hell was behind her.


	3. Act 1 Part 3: Night of Wolves Part 1

_**AN: So remember when I said that this was going to be a lot more action based? Well, that starts now. Since the whole Pup-Fu episode, I now have an excuse to write great fight scenes. I myself am a Martial Artist (Although I'm Tae Kwon Do and not Kung-Fu) and the idea of six pups kicking butt in fights scenes appeals to me for some reason. Just so you all known, Everest does not practice Pup-Fu, she has her own way of fighting and she so skilled at it she's on par with the others. Chase and Marshall are the best fighters of the six while the four are more or less equally powerful. Not that they cannot hold themselves in a fight as you will see in the fic.**_

 _ **So far the fic is doing well and I hope to see that it gets into TV tropes like Marshall Gone Missing did. As usual, if you guys want me to stop the opening thing let me know.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

(Based On the Song "Run" By BTS)

The icy and snow covered mountains of the north are seen as a sun rises from the east, the cold air blowing off bits of snow from the top as the view of an alps like cold winter wonderland on the mountains can be seen as the song starts playing.

From one of these mountains, on the top of a smaller one, is Marshall, wearing his uniform with his eyes closed like in deep concentration as the wind circles around him. As the camera zooms into his face, the sun starts shining on him as he opens up his eyes as the lyrics start

 _ **You're the sun of my world, the only one in my life**_

 _ **I'm blooming like a flower, but you're not up in the sky**_

A picture of Everest and Jake, laughing and playing in the snow, is seen in a human's hand. Zooming out, we see Jake look at the picture and then up in the sky with a tear in his eyes.

 _ **Where are you, are you, I just want to see you**_

 _ **I reach into the sky, and my branch slowly grows dry**_

Marshall and the pups are all looking outside from the Lookout where it is raining, beside them is Everest's pup tag and a letter. Rocky is comforting a crying Rubble while Chase nuzzles Skye. Marshall looks like the life has left him as he gazes outside.

 _ **So why leave me, let our dreams lay down broken (broken)**_

 _ **I look and look, but can't find you anywhere (where)**_

Ryder is there watching them with a sad look on his face. Marshall turns around and gazes at Ryder before he nods and Marshall, determined, grabs the pup tag.

 _ **You think I'll just give up? I just care all too much**_

 _ **Call me foolish, call me crazy, I just won't give up now baby**_

We get scenes of the pups getting into their Pup Packs and entering their vehicle, even Ryder is preparing himself.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

In an instant, the pups all drive out of the Lookout, led by Ryder and Marshall. As the chorus plays, they drive through town, focused on finding Everest no matter what while some citizens like Mayor Goodway, Alex, and Katie wave at them as they drive by.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Now we see Marshall fighting off what looks to be a bunch of black and brown wolves with red markings on them. He's using his water cannons to blast them while Chase, tackles a few from trying to take him out from behind. The two rush forward, jumping over a few as Skye comes in her copter and they grab a harness to escape.

Zooming behind them is Ryder on his ATV while Jake is behind him, waving a baseball bat as a weapon.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We now see various wolf packs in the moon night and different areas. First are a set of light brown wolves with a little pup waving his paws with affection next to his parents while they are near a lake.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

Next is a red furred wolf group near some mountains who look ready to kill

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

Finally, on top of an ice mountain near caves are pure white Alpha wolf with his sons who reach back and howl to the moon.

 _ **Run~ (Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

Riding on the Paw Patroler through some forests in the middle of winter, the pups are playing pup pup boogie while Ryder and Jake watch them. Chase and Skye are doing a group dance while Marshall and Zuma try but end up crashing which makes the group laugh.

 _ **We're all missing you, and we know what we must do**_

 _ **We gotta go on a roll, it's time for us to patrol (oh)**_

Marshall however stops and focuses on a picture of all seven pups with Ryder in front of the lookout and seems even more determined to bring her home.

 _ **We'll face the trials of the world, making sure we will come home**_

 _ **Laugh in danger we dare, cause that's how we fare**_

Next scene shows a black wolf pup, female, with red markings on her looking alone as she stands near a fire at a campsite the pups have made with the Paw Patroler at the distance. However, as she looks with loneliness, Rocky comes up with a smile and surprises her.

 _ **Don't stop running, I must keep on going**_

 _ **My paws are torn apart and bleeding,**_

She slowly nuzzles beside him as he nuzzles back.

 _ **But to see you my heart will keep beating**_

The pups and Ryder are all running in the snow, heading straight towards a mountain. Marshall is in the lead, kicking up most of the snow as they keep on pressing forward no matter what.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Watching them from the mountain are black wolves with red markings on them made of blood. There is a psychotic looking female wolf, a tall black wolf with a scar over his eyes, a medium size one that looks young and handsome, and finally the leader who is rugged looking with cold eyes behind him.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

Marshall notices the last one and they glare at each other.

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

We cut to a scene where Marshall is lying on the cold floor, bleeding and broken from Marshall Gone Missing in a cold cave. It's switched to a warm bed and as he opens his eyes and looks over to his left he sees a smiling Everest but with blurry vision, holding his paw.

 _ **When night comes and the sun is gone, the moon shall guide my way**_

 _ **The tips of my paws, the fur on my back, I feel your warm embrace around me**_

 _ **There's so much to tell you, so much I feel for you, I just can't simply explain**_

Marshall wakes up from his dream in his pup house and takes out Everett's pup tag, a tear dripping down his eye as it hits the tag itself.

 _ **Show me the way, guide me to you, let me see your face**_

As the chorus plays, we see the Paw Patrol fighting off the black wolves. Ryder is kicking a few back with some martial arts moves while Zuma uses Pup Fu on a few right next to Ryder. Rubble suddenly comes in with his digger as he throws them up in the air with his shovel blade while Chase and Rocky are right behind him with their own vehicles as weapons. Skye is seen confusing a few with her wings as she zips around.

 _ **I will run, run, run, to see you again someday**_

 _ **Run, run, run, nothing will stop in my way**_

 _ **Show me where I must go roam**_

 _ **So that I can bring you back home**_

Marshall and the giant black wolf leader are now clashing over a top of a mountain, a storm brewing around them exchanging blow for blow. Marshall jumps with a pup fu kick while the black wolf howls and charges forward with his teeth the two are about to clash when lighting strikes and covers the area with a white light.

 _ **I will run, run, run, I'm fired up and pounding**_

 _ **Run, run, run, my soul is now igniting**_

 _ **Climbing up the path of disaster**_

 _ **I'm determined to reach you faster**_

Marshall, all alone, runs up a mountain path.

 _ **Run~ (Don't tell me bye bye)**_

He finally reaches the top where Everest is waiting for him with her back turned.

 _ **Run~ (You make me cry cry)**_

She slowly turns around to face him as the sunlight glows around her face

 _ **Run~(Love's not a lie lie)**_

 _ **Don't tell me, Don't tell me, Don't tell me bye bye**_

The trailer ends with another shot of the mountains.

* * *

 ** _Everest Gone Missing_**

 ** _By HavocHound_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 3: Night of Wolves Part 1_**

* * *

With his motorbike's light guiding him, Jake was able to make it to the generator that powered one of the locations of the western area. It was most likely out of fuel so he grabbed the gas can he got from his shed and whistled to himself as he strolled on over to the generator. Popping up the top, he began to pour in the fuel as he thought about what he overheard between Everest and Marshall. Although he never said, Jake knew that Everest was very fond of Marshall and it was _way_ past anything friendship.

Naturally, Jake had been happy for the pup he had adopted, but kept his mouth shut about knowing anything about it. He wanted Everest to find the courage to confess her feelings without him interfering, and he hoped when she did Marshall would return them. _Ah, who am I kidding? Oh course he will! He's got the love bug just as bad as Everest does!_

The sound of a twig snapping made Jake temporarily stop pour before he continued, yet he kept his senses and guard up. Despite his mountain being mostly safe, there was always the occasional bear, wolverine, or mountain lion that would enter the area. One of the first things the old owners of the place told him was to always be on the lookout for danger.

That was why Jake always brought the old double barrel sawed off shotgun when it was night. Problem was he left it in the holder of his bike. With the generator filled up, he closed the cap and pulled the string a few times before it started roaring with power. Lights in the distance began to appear and Jake sighed before turning around… and ducking just as something big, black, and hairy nearly tore his head off.

A few more growls rang in his ear and Jake rushed for his bike as fast as he could. He turned his head around and wish he hadn't as a black wolf with red markings on its face was right behind with a sadistic looking glare that could kill. Although the sharp fangs would be more likely to do that job if he got caught.

Jake gasped for breath as he jumped over his bike, grabbed the weapon from its holster, and raised it while praying he remembered to load it beforehand. A loud boom echoed across the woods as Jake saw a mist of red escape from the wolf's head before it fell to the ground. Jake didn't have time to rest as he soon saw more wolves rushing out from the woods, growling and howling to the point where he felt his spine shiver so much that it felt like it was going to jump out of his back.

Thankfully, sense never left him as he got on his bike, punched the gas, and drove as fast as he could down the woods with the wolves right behind him, howling like mad. He thought at first about heading back to the cabin, but remembered that Everest and Marshall were still there. Not wanting harm to come to the pups, he prayed they heard the gunshot can were already calling for help.

* * *

Everest cursed herself after reliving on the tree and sighed before making the trek back to the cabin. She had come so close to revealing to Marshall her feelings. The way he held her paws, staring into her eyes with such care? _Darn it, Marshall. Keep this up and I'll be mating with you the moment I get my first heat._ Everest sighed as she stopped to look at the moon, wondering if the ancestors would be mad at her for liking a dog like Marshall. _Then again, the ancestors haven't been the kindest with me…_

Thoughts of her early life, where she was cursed by some and just hated for being born, entered into her mind. Not that it was all bad, for those who she called family were always there and protected her. Yet, she could never go back to them. She had caused enough trouble and this was her fate. _I wonder what they would think of my friends?_

A part of her wondered if she should care anymore. Despite her heritage, she was no longer a part of the customs of her kind anymore. She hadn't been for years and there was no reason for her to return despite missing so many. She had a new pack, new friends, and family. Her older brothers could run the pack and her father was still strong… if any of them were still alive that is.

It would be hard to leave Adventure Bay. She had lived her for years and she had slowly become a "cultured" dog if she was to be honest. Plus… could she really leave those she loved? Jake, Ryder, Skye, the other pups and… Marshall?

Could she leave Marshall, who made her heart burst with joy and dreams sweet as ice cream? Could she live with the fact that she could never see him again? The thought of it was colder than any snowstorm that she ever faced and she wondered if this is how her father felt when he met her mother all those years ago?

A gunshot echoed in the forest that made her jump in fright before looking around. She recognized the sound as Jake's shotgun, he only showed it to her once by request and it was one of the scariest sounds she ever heard. _Jake would only ever fire that if he was in danger! What is-"_

And that's when she heard it.

The howl. But it was not any howl, it was the wolf howl of hunting. While each pack shared the same howls, they all sounded different. This tone of the howl made Everest's hair curl up because her thoughts turned back to when she was six. How she and her mother were running down the mountain known as Moon's Pillar with this howl going off in every direction.

There was only one pack that did this.

"Bloodnight Star," whispered Everest. She had hoped-prayed even-that they would believe her dead like her mother or not even bother to come this far south of the island. But they came and they came for her.

Her first thought was to run. To escape the mountain, Adventure Bay, and run anywhere that wasn't here. However, something else occurred to her. The howl was in the distance, towards where Jake said he was going. Memories of the human who had saved her, adopted her, took care of her, and loved her like family echoed in her mind. In an instant the desire for self-preservation was lost as she screamed, _"Jake!"_

A second later, she took off.

* * *

Like with Everest, Marshall heard the gunshot from inside the cabin. He quickly bust through the door and looked around for Everest. "Everest, are you there?!" shouted Marshall as loud as he could, but he could hear nothing. "Everest?!"

Marshall bit his lip and wondered if he should call Ryder for help. He was about to activate his pup tag when he smelled someone coming. Someone that didn't smell like Jake or Everest. A bad feeling came to Marshall as he quickly rushed back inside and looked for a place to hide. Noticing a dark corner that was prepped up with Jake's guitar case, Marshall sneaked behind it and closed his eyes. _Quiet as a mouse. Remember. Quiet as a mouse._

Holding his breath, he opened his eyes as the windows were smashed opened and he froze still as if he was playing dead. He could hear paws against the wood as three or four figures searched the cabin, ripping things apart as the sound of smashed items could be heard. Ignoring what Jake was going to think, he waited until the canine like figures stopped and growled.

"The Half Breed is not here," muttered one voice. "I swore I saw her and that dog inside."

"Perhaps they escaped?" asked another.

"It's possible. Let's search the area and if we find nothing we report to the Alpha-Heir."

"If we find the dog and not the Half Breed, what do we do?" asked a different dog.

"Kill it, we have no use for him. Now let's go."

Marshall was about to relax as the intruders made their way towards the exit when…

BEEP BEEP! _"Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"_ shouted Ryder's voice so loud it could have awakened a sleeping dragon.

Marshall panicked and quickly shut off his pup tag before peeking out to see if they heard it. He saw four sets of wolfs glaring at his direction.

 _Yeah, they heard._

* * *

Despite every fiber in Skye's being urging her to go back and fight alongside her boyfriend, she continued to run until she was well out of the park. She could still hear Chase's voice screaming for her to run as the sound of fighting between him and the wolves echoed in her mind. _Coward,_ thought Skye to herself as she closed her eyes in bitter hate. _You are a Paw Patrol pup and you know Pup-Fu and yet you ran! You left him to die!_

No, she would not leave Chase to die. She was going to go back to him; danger be damned. But first she had to call Ryder. Activating her pup tag, she prayed that he wasn't busy and sure enough the viewer interface activated allowing her to see his owner. _"Hey, Skye. How is the… Skye?"_ His smile faded upon seeing her teary-eyed face.

"Ryder! Wolves are Battery Park! Chase is fighting them and they already killed one person! You have to help him!" shouted Skye as loud as she could.

Ryder's eyes widened. _"D-did you say… wolves?"_

"Yes, I'm going to head back and help him! Send help! Hurry!" shouted Skye as she shut the link off before Ryder could say anything. Time was not on her side and she had to get to Chase before anything bad happened to him. She thought of the last time they fought against a dangerous creature and it was that bear they found in the cave while looking for Marshall. She had never seen him so angry and hurt when they thought it had killed their friend. Nor did she forget how determined he was to protect her from it.

And now he was facing another dangerous foe. Three of them that had been breed to hunt and kill from nature itself. _Hold on, Chase. I'm coming!_ Thought Skye as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Ryder was surprised when Skye just cut him off like that, but he could understand. If Chase was fighting against wolves on his own he would need all the help he could get. Chase was good at fighting, but there was a difference between a one on one fight and one against many. Without any hesitation, he pulled out the calling button for his pups and pressed it. "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"

Ryder was already on the top floor of the Lookout so he decided to plan a strategy ahead of time. That was when another call came in and he took it upon hearing it. "Ryder here."

A civilian in green, with blood on his cheeks, looked at the phone and shouted, _"Ryder! You have to get here! T-t-t-there are these wild dogs or wolves or whatever attacking people in the lower nightclub district! I… I just saw one guy get his entire neck bit and… oh god the blood…"_

 _More wolves?!_ Thought Ryder with horror before answering another call.

" _Ryder! Come quick! I spotted a dangerous wolf near the school yard! I think some kids are playing basketball at the courts! You gotta save them!"_

Another call, this time from Mayor Goodway.

" _Ryder! I'm getting calls about wild wolves in Adventure Bay in Town Square! We got injured and even losses! Stop them! Help!"_

Ryder froze for just one second as he tried to analyze everything that was going on. _Okay, four wolf attacks: Battery Park, School, Nightclub District, and Town Square. Chase and Skye are dealing with those wolves at the park. Kids are near the school. We got losses and injured in both the Nightclub District and Town Square._

He quickly made a plan just as the three pups arrived at the Lookout. Ryder wasted no time as he pointed to each of them. "Pups! We have no time! Wolves are attacking Adventure Bay!"

"Wolves?!" shouted Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble in shock.

"Yes, and we need to stop them. I know this will be dangerous, but we have to do this," said Ryder as pressed a few buttons and showed a map of Adventure Bay where a wolf's head was on each of the four areas. "I'm going to send all of us into different locations to deal with the crisis. Rubble, you head to Town Hall. Zuma, you have the school. Rocky, I'm having you do the Nightclub District."

"Rubble on the double!"

"Let's dive in!"

"Green means go!"

"I'm going to go to Battery Park. Chase and Skye are already dealing with the wolves there and they need help. I'll also get Marshall and Everest to see if they can help out." Ryder looked at each of his pups as he saw both fear and determination in their eyes. "I cannot stress this enough. Come. Back. Alive. I don't want to lose any of you so if you are in any danger, get out of there and come home."

"You stay safe as well, Wyder!" said Zuma rushing over and nuzzling his leg. The others joined in as Ryder smiled and petted them. "We don't want to lose our owner."

"I will, pups. Now," Ryder got up and pumped his first in the area, "let's go! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

"Yeah!" shouted the three pup as they made their way to the slide while Ryder went to the pole. Sliding down, he arrived at his garage and grabbed his helmet as well as a nearby bat bag that held all his baseball bats as well as some for the pups. Knowing they would be useful, he grabbed it and strapped it around his back before jumping onto his ATV. The garage door opened and he punched the gas, flying forward with his ATV as Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were right behind him. They activated their sirens and drove down the street until they all had to split up.

 _Stay safe you guys…_

* * *

Chase had only been in such a dangerous fight for his life once and that was years ago against a bear who he thought killed his best friend. Although he had won, Chase had helped in defeating it and decided to train harder after Marshall returned so that he didn't end up helpless again. Sadly, it seemed his training wasn't enough as he barely dodged another bite from one of the wolves by jumping left, only to flip pack as another tried to attack him with his claws.

That didn't stop the third one from tackling him with his shoulder and sending him back a bit before he dragged himself to his paws. He started growling at the three who looked at him as if he was just another rabbit to hunt and kill. Chase stared at the three, wondering what he was going to do. These wolves were out to kill him and were wild. No authority as an officer was going to be of use to these animals. They only respected one law: Kill or Be Killed.

Chase knew he was outmatched. Not only were they experienced hunters, they were bigger, stronger, faster, and outnumbered him. A part of him wished that he had some backup and regretted telling Skye to run, but he blamed the boyfriend part of him for doing so. The wolves were getting closer and closer as they showed their teeth that shined in the moonlight. Chase tried to think of a way to avoid getting his life cut short and joining his parents in puppy heaven when he remembered there was a playground for children nearby.

Quickly thinking of a plan, he retreated as fast as he could through the park; the wolves right on his tail. _That's right, keep following._

He continued this run until he saw the playground nearby and smirked. Now it was time for him to take advantage in the fight. Using his speed, Chase jumped onto a nearby swing seat of the swing set and used his momentum to swing himself high enough to jump onto a nearby Jungle Gym. He balanced himself on the railing before smirking at the wolves and shook his tail end. "Come and get me you tick furred morons!"

Their eyes narrowed as the middle one pointed at the staircase and slide on opposite ends of the gym. The wolf to the right tried to jump onto the slide and climb up, but to his surprise the slide was very slippery and he kept falling down much to Chase's amusement. The one going up the stairs, however, had no problems reaching Chase. However, this didn't matter to the police pup.

Sensei Yumi told him that if you every found yourself fighting multiple enemies, always create a situation where you can fight one on one. Chase had taken that lesson to heart and applied it right now. The wolf tried to bite Chase, but he easily dodged it, jumped onto one of the walls of the jungle gym and bounced off it to kick the wolf in the jaw. Taking advantage of his dazed enemy, Chase then jumped on his back and bit the back of his neck. The wolf howled in pain, trying to take Chase off of him, but due to the closed space of the gym he ended up banging his head against the metal steel bared walls. Chase continued to hold on until he used all his strength to bring the wolf down and slam his head against the floor, knocking him out.

Wasting no time, Chase rushed towards the slide where he slid down while the wolf was halfway there, taking his time to get up. He didn't anticipate Chase coming down and kicking him in the face, knocking him over the slide again, but this time landing on some nearby rocks that resulted in a large crack sound heard when he landed on his right leg.

Chase smiled to himself as he landed on the ground, ready to face the next wolf but he wasn't there. Chase blinked and looked around. Did the wolf flee?

That was when Chase screamed in pain as the wolf appeared behind him and sank its teeth into his right shoulder and chest.

* * *

 _Something is following me,_ thought Everest as she rushed through the woods at top speed. She had sensed whoever was following her a few minutes ago, but pretended to not notice. It wasn't Marshall, smelled like a wolf.

It had been so long since she had this feeling. This feeling of following her father's blood. For while her mother carried the blood of a dog, she carried the blood of the wolf. A half breed.

Very few outside of the packs of Whitegreen knew of her existence. None of her friends in Adventure Bay knew that she was of wolf blood. She was too afraid to tell them the truth. And the pain that came with it.

An exile of her own choosing, to be hated and hunted down by her clan's enemies. Even those who they would call allies would not see her as a true wolf. Yet her clan, her pack, they still stood by her. How long had it been since she felt the snow of the cold mountains up north? Felt the flesh and blood of fresh killed deer? Trained under her teachers and father while playing with her four older brothers? How long had it been since she discarded her old life?

The wolf was gaining ground. Realizing she wasn't going to outrun him, Everest growled and came to a stop, growling her teeth. "Come! I will run no longer!"

What she didn't expect was a white wolf to come out with piercing blue eyes as it stared at her. She gasped upon seeing him… and deep down began to fear what this meant.


	4. Act 1 Part 4: Night of Wolves Part 2

_**AN: At the request of those who have messaged me I have stopped posting the opening. I guess I shouldn't be surprise that people asked for it to be taken down after the third time they saw it. To answer another question, no I have no plans for an ending song like the opening one. I have also been wondering if people need ideas for Paw Patrol. If you do, PM me and I will give one to you.**_

 _ **I don't really have much else to say. Read on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 ** _Everest Gone Missing_**

 ** _By HavocHound_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 1: An Ordinary Day_**

* * *

For a split second, Chase thought he was dead, but the pain in his chest reminded him that he wasn't in puppy heaven yet. Already a tiny pool of blood was forming underneath him as Chase cursed himself for lowering his guard and not seeing the attack from behind. It was a mistake, one that might prove fatal the way the wolf was slowly lurching forward, it's teeth in a twisted and satisfied smile while decorated with his blood.

Chase tried to rise, but the bite on his shoulder and chest forced him back down. He was a wounded animal and the wolf was now just toying with him before he could be finished off. _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_

Deciding that Chase had suffered enough, the wolf howled before diving forward to finish the police dog off. Chase didn't turn away but looked defiant as he intended to fight to the end. However, a tiny light brown figured tackled the wolf in midair and knocked him back. Chase gasped upon seeing Skye, eyes filled with fury, stand ready as the wolf quickly got back on his paws.

"Skye?! What are you doing here! I thought I told you to run!" shouted Chase.

"I already contacted Ryder. He and the others will be here soon," she replied, before turning towards him with a serious glare. "And while you are my leader, Chase, you are also my boneheaded boyfriend. I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself when I can also fight."

Chase tried to say something, but hissed at the pain his wound was giving him. Plus, he knew that Skye was a decent fighter like the rest of the pups. She was no pushover. Although he hated to say it, Chase nodded and said, "Okay, just don't die."

"Just don't bleed to death while I fight this guy," said Skye, showing her teeth.

The wolf narrowed his eyes before he rushed forward. Skye did as well and the two met in a mid-air collision.

* * *

If it was daytime and he was on the road, the wolves would have eaten his dirt. Unfortunately, it was dark and the path he had taken was filled with rocks, bushes, logs, and sharp sticks. Still, Jake wasn't one of the best extreme sports guys in Adventure Bay for nothing. With skills that would make Ricky Carmichae impressed, Jake had been able to maneuver himself through the forest while the wolves behind him continued their chase. He had to give these wolves credit, they were fast and tough. He had no idea why wolves were in this area since most wolves on Sirius Island were north or east of here. _Doesn't matter, better get out of here and find the pups before chow time for all of us._

Making a sharp right turn that would lead to the road, and a better escape area, Jake took out his double barrel shotgun and did his best to reload it with one hand. Armed, he looked back and fired. The blast missed but it had spooked two wolves from pursuit. One wolf, looking like it was putting everything in this last run, was soon caught up to Jake while a few feet apart. It eyed a few broken logs stacked together while next to a dirt pile.

Seeing a chance to get some extreme air and distance. Jake kicked up his gas and made for the dirt pile that he prayed was strong enough to hold his bike. Meanwhile, the wolf that was neck and neck with him made for the log pile. The two reached their destination with Jake flying in the air via the dirt pile while the wolf leaped onto the logs and used them to jump of equal height. The wolf turned his body around, intending to knock Jake off of his bike.

Only he met Jake's foot as the extreme mountain owner lifted himself up and kicked the wolf while his hands were still on the bike's handles. The wolf lost control and fell onto a series of sharp sticks which caused the other wolves to halt and check on their wounded comrade. Seeing his chance, Jake landed and kicked it into high gear, the road to freedom just a few feet away.

The wolves surrounded their comrade, whose entire back was now red with the sticks so deep inside of him that death would come slowly. He coughed up blood as he looked at his brothers with pleads for the pain to end. One of them, walked up to him and pressed his jaws against his neck. "Go with the ancestors, brave one."

The dying wolf relaxed and closed his eyes before his neck was snapped in a single second. He felt no more pain and breathed his last. The wolves didn't have time to mourn their loss or bury him. One of them noticed that the human was gone and growled. "He is gone. We can try following the scent of that machine he wields to follow him."

"No, we already wasted enough time. Let's catch up with the Alpha-Heir and search for the half-breed. Our dead brothers must not have died in failure," said another as the rest nodded and made their way through the forest.

* * *

While Zuma often liked to think of himself as one of the more fearless pups of the Paw Patrol team, even he wouldn't deny that he was scared of the prospect of facing against wolves. He had heard stories of how ruthless and evil they were. How they would gobble up little puppies and sacrifice humans to their dead ancestors. Howling at the moon in the darkest of nights to open the gates of hell. Not to mention they could savagely kill a man in a hundred ways by ganging up on him and tearing him apart.

All of these stories went through Zuma's mind as he continued to drive down towards the school where Ryder had sent him. The idea that innocent kids could be food for these wolves was enough to have him put extra push in the gas petal.

He soon arrived at the school, jumping out and heading for the basketball courts where he could see six teenagers playing hoops. "Arf! Light!" shouted Zuma as a small searchlight came out of his puppack and shined on the kids who covered their eyes upon the sudden brightness. "Hey! You kids need to get out of here! Head home and wait inside!"

"What the? Why should we?" asked a human, looking confused.

"Because there awe-" Zuma's blood chilled when he heard the sound of a howl that made him turn around and shine the light at the court entrance. Five wolves, a mix of black and brown with what looked like blood writing on their faces, were slowly entering the yard with their teeth glowing in the moonlight. "… wolves…"

The one holding the basketball gulped and the orange ball fell from his hands in shock. Zuma made sure the humans were behind him as they slowly backed away. He tried to look for an exit but the only one was the one he came in; the rest of the area was surrounded by a metal fence. Zuma knew his duty was to protect the humans, even at the cost of his life, but the moment they did anything the wolves were going to strike.

There was only one chance for the humans to escape… but chances were Zuma wasn't. "When I say wun, you guys climb over the fence as fast as you can and don't stop wunning until you get to safety."

"What about you? You'll be killed!" whispered one of the teens.

"I'll be fine. Twust me. I'm Paw Patrol," said Zuma, giving them a fake smile.

They seem to trust him as they all nodded one by one. Zuma sighed and mentally prepared himself before shouting, "Wun!" Howling, Zuma charged as fast as he could towards the wolves. The humans turned around and ran. Just as he predicted, the wolves charged forward with the intention of getting the humans.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Zuma as he shouted. "Arf! Speargun!"

It was a new feature Rocky had given Zuma after a rescue that nearly resulted in a bad run with a shark. Zuma requested some protection just in case and Rocky had given him a spear gun for his puppack with only three spears to use. "Fiwe!" shouted Zuma as it launched one spear that took the center wolf by surprise. It gutted him right in the chest, ending its life instantly.

The four wolves, taking the death of their pack member seriously, growled with hate at Zuma and charged at him. Zuma tried to fire a second spear, but he was forced to duck low from a tackle. Switching to Pup-Fu, Zuma jumped and tried to kick one of the wolves, but missed. A sharp claw against his chest resulted in that weakness as he howled in pain, blood dripping from the wound. Sensing his weakness, two of the wolves tried to finish him off, but Zuma wasn't done yet. He back flipped just as they tried to get him with their teeth, landed behind them, and punched them right between the legs.

The wolves howled, holding their pelvis area in pain as Zuma looked to see if the humans were almost out. Half of them were already on the top of the fence while the other half were struggling to follow. One of the wolves tried to head towards them, but Zuma was already aiming. "Fiwe! Arf!"

Another spear hit its mark by the lower abdomen of the wolf, who fell with a dying howl. With only one spear left, and already wounded, Zuma thought it would be best to try and make his escape. He turned around and made for the exit. What he didn't expect was one of the wolves to rip out one of the spears he left behind and throw it at him from his mouth.

Zuma let out a cry as the spear hit his puppack and in an instant he fell on to his stomach. A small whimper escaped from him... and then he closed his eyes and was silent. The remaining three wolves walked over to the motionless pup and stared at him.

"Is he dead?" asked one.

"Must be. Annoying pup…" growled another. "We lost the damn humans because of him. Let's find some more."

The three wolves soon rushed out of the court leaving behind Zuma's body. For a few minutes all was silent… and then Zuma opened his eyes when he was sure the three were gone. Groaning, Zuma got up and did his best to shake the spear from his back. Thankfully, his puppack took the blow and the spear didn't come out through the other end. A little quick acting and everything went well.

However, his puppack was totaled. There wasn't going to be much he could do now that it was gone. _I'll see if any of the other pups need me._ Thought Zuma as he made for his hovercraft and hoped the others were doing well.

* * *

The sight that Rocky saw when he arrived at the Night Club District spelled only one word: massacre. Police had arrived before him as did many paramedics who were doing their best to heal or carry those who were seriously injured into their ambulances. There were many body bags already lined up and a few bodies covered in blood that hadn't been yet. There were causalities for the invading wolves, about four or five of them were filled with lead, but this was nothing compared to the civilian casualties.

Rocky arrived and did his best to hold his stomach from letting lose his dinner. "Why did they do this?" he asked himself. Wolves kept to their own territory, rarely ever interacting with the cities or towns. They lived in isolated places more up north of the island rather than down south like Adventure Bay. Not to mention they attack four different locations. _Something doesn't feel right. It's like this was all planned…_

"Hey, you're with Paw Patrol, right?!" asked an officer who noticed Rocky.

"Uh, yes! Rocky the Recycling Pup at your service, officer!" said Rocky with a salute.

The officer sighed. "No offense, but I'd rather be talking to your leader, police pup, or medic pup right now. But I guess you're the best I got at the moment. I got a job you can do. Follow me."

Rocky didn't take any offense and proceeded to follow the officer. Passing by he saw the rescue workers do their best to the help the wounded or keep order from the growing crowds. Night music was playing and the bright lights of the district were shining bright, but the mood was on of somber and horror.

They finally arrived at what looked like a ruined ambulance that had a smashed front. One of the paramedics looked at Rocky and recognized him. "You're the pup that invents stuff for the Paw Patrol and fixes things, right?" Rocky nodded. "Think you can fix it?"

Rocky smirked. He may not have been a fighter like Chase or a healer like Marshall, but he could fix things without a problem. Summoning up his tools, he went to work.

* * *

Mayor Jona Goodway was not the first choice to follow in her family's footsteps and become the Mayor of Adventure Bay; a duty that had been in her family since the founding of the town from her Great Uncle Grover. Her older brother, Edwin, had been the first natural pick. He had been dedicated to learning the political field and prepared to take over after their father's rein ended. Jona had focused on having fun and taking part of her community in more personal ways. When her brother had died in that plane accident, the duty fell to her. It was a job she originally never wanted, but grew to love it.

She may not have been the best Mayor nor was she the most serious, but she loved Adventure Bay more than anything and the people loved her back. That was why she was boarding up the doors in the Town Hall for the civilians as the wolves' howl, snarled, and scratched against the doors. They had tried to smash threw the windows but ever since that incident with the elephant she made sure to get bulletproof ones for extra protection.

Upon seeing the wolves attack her civilians, the first thing she did was order her security to help gather civilians and get them inside the hall. Next was calling the police and issuing a city wide alert. Then was calling Ryder.

Ryder. That boy who she treated like her own son. She had been the first to place his faith in his pup team all those years ago and she never regretted it. Sure most of the time they were helping her rescue Chickaletta from whatever mess she had gotten into (her poor scared chicken was shivering in her police pup thanks to those nasty dogs) and she sometimes felt bad for causing such trouble. But Ryder didn't mind, nor did his pups. They helped no matter how small the situation was.

 _Only this time we got a BIG situation!_ Thought Mayor Mare with fear as she heard the dogs continue to try and break it. The civilians were either hurtled together or boarding up the doors with whatever furniture they could find. Just as they were beginning to wonder if there was going to be any rescue, the sound of a familiar bulldozer brought hope to their ears. Rushing towards the window, Mayor Goodway cheered as she saw Rubble arrive with his rig. Sure the other pups weren't here, but it was better than nothing.

"Rubble on the double!" shouted Rubble as he made headway for the Town Hall. The wolves noticed him and quickly scattered before his rig's shove blade could hit them. He stopped himself before turning around and growled. "Okay, you furballs! Leave these people alone!"

The wolves' response was to growl at him. Rubble gulped. "Um, please?"

One issued orders and they charged from two fronts. Rubble, seeing the danger, quickly hit the gas and lifted his blade just as two were coming straight for him. He scooped them up and threw them into the air as they howled in shock and then whimpered in pain upon landing. Rubble turned around and smirked. "Bet you can't catch me!" shouted Rubble as he drove away. The wolves followed him as Mayor Goodway hoped that the little bulldog would be okay.

* * *

Smashing through one of Jake's window, Marshall rolled to his paws just in time to catch a charging wolf and judo throw him across the field. The other wolves, covered in bruises and paw marks growled as Marshall, who was dealing with a cut over his eye and a twitching pain in his back, stood tall with his paws ready. He had been fighting for over half an hour and was sweating like crazy. He had barely even believed he had been able to last this long against so many opponents.

However, he was getting tired and he knew his enemies could sense that. Marshall bit his lip. _Sensei Yumi said to never us any of those techniques unless it was a life or death situation. This looks like one of them…_

He had prayed that he never had to use these moves from the sacred scroll itself. He knew that day when Yumi had taught him just how dangerous they were.

"Where is the Half Breed, dog," growled one of the wolves, snapping Marshall out of his mind. "Tell us where she is and we might spare your life."

"I don't know who you are talking about," growled back Marshall.

The wolf chuckled. "She doesn't even tell you yet she carries half of your kind's blood? You slaves are so stupid."

"I am not a slave!" shouted Marshall.

"You bow to the humans and forsake your canine pride, you are a slave," muttered another wolf.

"Those humans are my friends and family. They see me as their equal," argued Marshall.

"Brainwashed fool," said one wolf, licking his chops. "At least I will have the pleasure of ending your misery!" He charged, but Marshall was already one step ahead. He ducked from a paw swipe before kicking the wolf's legs from underneath. After an elbow drop to the face. He rolled away from a downward slam from another wolf.

Flipping back up, he roundhouse kicked another wolf but ended up getting claws in the back from another. Ignoring the pain, he spun around and chopped the wolf in the neck at a pressure point that sent him down. _No choice. I have to do it!_

The next wolf charge, only Marshall closed his eyes and waited for him to come into distance. _Yǒnghéng de chénmò yīng guānbì quán! (Close Eagle Fist of Eternal Silence)_

Marshall lowered his body to avoid a fatal bite and positioned his paw so that two of his fingers were sticking out before he jammed them right up the throat of the wolf whose eyes widened. Marshall jumped back as the wolf held his throat in shock before he started coughing uncontrollably. His fellow wolves and Marshall, who was looking with pity, watched as the wolf fell to the ground. His face slowly becoming blue as his paws scratched the air and his throat. His mouth wide open, but no air could get through.

"Mixa!" shouted one of the wolves who went to his aid to help him. "Mixa! Mixa, breath!"

The wolf, Mixa, couldn't speak before he gave one final sound and he went silent, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The wolf looked at his fallen comrade with sorrow but then rage overtook his eyes as he glared at Marshall. "What sorcery have you done, dog!"

"I shut down all his throat muscles, preventing him from breathing," answered Marshall with regret.

"I will kill you!" shouted the wolf with tears in his eyes before another howl silenced him. This howl made the rest of them freeze up as they all slowly turned to the woods much to Marshall's confusion.

He felt his fur tense however when he saw five white wolves slowly come out with their teeth bared. _Oh, dog bisects._

He could handle one small group of wolves, but a second one? And where the heck did they come from? Marshall prepared to continue fighting when he saw something that made him stop. The wolves were looking at each other… with such hatred that Marshall felt like it could melt the polar icecaps. The white wolves and the black and brown wolves were snarling with desires of murder in their eyes.

Seeing them both distracted, Marshall slowly backed away and none of the wolves gave him any notice. Suddenly, the two packs charged at each other and began to tear each other to shreds. It was like watching two armies of berserkers tear at each other with no regard for their lives. Marshall turned away as he saw one of the wolves tear a throat apart while another was ripping out their tail.

Seeing his chance, he ran like hell into the forest hoping to find either Jake or Everest.

And hopefully alive.

* * *

Currently, in the woods, a small group of the Beta Guards were resting near a giant rock where their leader, the Alpha-Heir, sat with his eyes closed. He stood there in silence before he heard the sound of paws approaching. "Someone comes."

The Beta Guards got ready, but relaxed when a wounded one of their own came and bowed. "I have a report, Alpha-Heir! The wolves of Icebane have arrived. They've started attacking our scouts for the Half-Breed."

The Alpha-Heir growled. "So they followed us here. No doubt by now they already have her." He closed his eyes and pondered before answering. "We have no choice. Resummon our pack. We're heading home."

"What will your father say?" asked one of his guards.

"My father will not be too harsh. Besides, he might look forward to this in the war," said the Alpha-Heir as he reared back and gave a different howl that could be heard all throughout the forest.

* * *

Marshall heard the howl that sounded so strange as it echoed through the forest. He wished he understood wolf howls to know what it meant. Did it mean victory? More wolves? He didn't know and he was too afraid to find out. Keeping his guard up, Marshall continued to watch for any sign of danger as he rushed through the trees. What he should have done was watch his step as he tripped on a lose root and tumble down a hill.

He continued to do so until he came to a road and landed hard. Shaking his head, he then looked up to see a familiar bike coming by and waved his paws. "Jake! Over here!"

Jake stopped his bike and let Marshall rush over to hug him. "Dude, I'm so glad you're okay. Where is Everest?"

"I don't know! I think she took off after that gun shot," said Marshall. "But that's not the worst of it! We're under attack by-"

"Wolves, I know," said Jake, grimly. "I met a few of them myself."

"We have to find her! I'll call Ryder!" shouted Marshall as he turned on his Puptag. "Ryder?! Marshall here!"

" _Marshall! I've been calling all this time! Listen, we have wolves in Adventure Bay!"_

"The wolves have made it into town too?!" asked Marshall with horror, worrying not just for his friends but the civilians as well.

" _What do you mean?"_

"We got wolves in the forest too! Jake and I escaped some of them, but Everest is still missing," said Marshall, whimpering. He swore to find her even if it meant fighting through an entire army of wolves. Remembering what happened not to long ago, Marshall said, "They seem to be looking for someone called the Half Breed. Also, there are two wolves. One black and one white. They were both fighting each other."

" _That is strange. So far we've only gotten reports of black and brown wolves. No white ones,"_ said Ryder. _"Continue to find Everest and then get to somewhere safe. I'm on my way to help Chase and Skye."_

"Roger, Ryder," said Marshall as he ended the call.

"Hope on little dude!" said Jake as he helped Marshall onto the back of his bike and took off.

* * *

Skye had fought as bravely as she could, but this wolf was outmatching her. Even worse, his buddies were now up and side by side with him. Covered in scratch marks and bleeding out of one ear, Skye did her best to stand in front of her wounded boyfriend who looked to be ready to pass out from blood loss.

The three wolves were about to move forward when a new howl echoed into the night. The three looked at each other, alarmed, and before Skye and Chase knew it, they were already retreating into the night. Skye blinked in shocked before turning to Chase who was starting to look woozy. "Woah, there. Hold on, Chase. Help will be here soon."

Help did arrive monumentally with Ryder who came in his ATV. After making sure there were no wolves, he rushed over and held the bleeding police dog. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Fine, sir… ugh…" moaned Chase as he struggled to stay awake.

"We're gonna get you to Katie's as soon as possible, both of you," said Chase as he carefully brought Chase back to his ATV with Skye right behind him. "Skye, where are the wolves?"

"There was this weird howl and suddenly they just vanished," said Skye, looking just as confused.

Just then, Ryder's puppad activated for a call and he placed Chase carefully on the ATV to answer it. Rubble appeared on the screen. _"Hey, Ryder? I was getting chased by some wolves before they retreated for no reason. Did you guys hear that howl?"_

"Yeah, sounds like it was some kind of retreat howl." Ryder frowned before focusing his attention on Chase. "Rubble, we're going to Katie's. Chase and Skye are injured. Can you let Rocky and Zuma know what's going on?"

" _Sure thing, Ryder! Rubble over and out!"_

With that out of the way, Ryder helped Chase and Skye onto this ATV as he made his way for Katie's. He didn't know why the wolves retreated or why they even came in the first place.

However, he had a deep feeling that this was only the beginning of their problems.


	5. Act 1 Part 5: Aftermath

_**AN: Sorry for such a long wait. My boss has me on new duties in my job. On one hand it means more work, especially early in the morning, but I do get a bigger pay check out of it. Recently, I was alerted to the actual ages of the Paw Patrol gang by one of my readers. However, I have no intention of changing what I have as the ages in my mind for this story. Perhaps in the future I will do the correct ages, but for now things are what they are. And yes, I am comparing them to human years meaning that when I say a pup is 12 years old it's 12 human years. I think I can get away with it in this setting.**_

 _ **To answer a few questions from some readers:**_

 _ **-The main focus on this fic will be Marshall and Everest, but I plan to have all the pups have a moment to shine in the story. Believe it not, Rocky's subplot is the one I look forward to the most in writing.**_

 _ **-No, the wolves will not have their own language. They will have different terminologies and words to use, but nothing like a different language.**_

 _ **-I will be using the Paw Patroler but not the Air Patroler. I was creating this fic in my mind before Air Pups showed up so I will not be using it. I have an excuse why it cannot be used so don't worry.**_

 _ **-Marshall's family will not play a big role**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing  
**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 1 Part 5: Aftermath**_

* * *

It didn't take too long for the gang, minute Marshall, to reestablish themselves at Katie's. Ryder had called ahead to get her ready for treating Chase. She took him to her emergency care room and the rest were forced to wait. It had been nearly an hour and half, by then the rest of the pups, minus Marshall who was looking for Everest with Jake, were waiting.

Zuma broke the silence by asking, "So are the wolves weally gone?"

"Last I heard from Mayor Goodway it seems all the wolves left after that howl," reported Ryder, crossing his arms. "Meaning that they have a leader or some sort. An Alpha most likely."

"Why would wolves be attacking Adventure Bay?" asked Rubble. "I mean, I know they're mean and all, and don't like dogs or humans, but to just attack us? I thought they were more into being alone?"

"Whatever their reason it was wrong," growled Skye, showing her teeth. "So many people are dead. Other injured… including Chase." The gang looked sympathetically at the air pup who looked ready to cry or bite someone's tail off. She had done nothing but stare at the door, waiting for any news of Chase's condition to be known.

She didn't have to wait any longer as the door opened. Katie, with a pair of blood covered gloves and an apron sighed as she closed the door behind. She sighed in relief as the group stared at her with waiting breath. She smiled and nodded which made them relax with smiles on their muzzles or mouth in Ryder's case. "He's going to be okay. He's lost a lot of blood, but I was able to give him more with a transfusion. He has some stitches around his chest and he won't be able to do any active duty for at least two months, but he'll recover."

Skye was the first to dive into her arms as she licked Katie's face over and over again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Katie laughed before gently putting Skye down. "He's asleep, but you pups can watch over him and let him known in his dreams your beside him."

The pups nodded and rushed into the emergency room while Katie and Ryder walked over to the other end of the store. "Thanks again, Katie," said Ryder with a relieved smile. "I owe you one."

"Relax, Ryder," said Katie with a small smile. "You and the pups have done a lot for me and Adventure Bay. This is the least I could do for you."

Ryder nodded but frowned as he began to calculate just how long it would take for Chase to recover. Marshall could do Chase's job until the latter had recovered, and he would need him to help out with the aftermath of this wolf attack. There was going to be fear, and fear causes people to do silly, stupid and sometimes dangerous things. Marshall would also have to be back up leader for the group until Chase once again recovered with Skye as second in command. Then there was trying to keep the public calm, restore any damaged property, keep a series of patrols in case of more wolf attacks, and-

"I think maybe you should focus on relaxing before you think about you should do next," said Katie with a knowing smirk as Ryder blushed from embarrassment. "It's alright to take even a day off after what happened, Ryder."

"I know, but this attack…" Ryder frowned. "Something about it doesn't seem right. It was coridinated, not to mention they were attacking Jake up in the woods. I don't think this was to cause some chaos, wolves aren't like that from what I know." He then looked at Katie with a serious look in his eye. "Marshall also said they were looking for someone called a 'half-breed'."

"A half-breed? You mean like Rocky?" asked Katie, thinking of the recycling pup.

"No, Rocky is a mixed-breed dog. He may come from two different breeds of dog but he is one hundred percent dog. This sounds like someone who is half dog… and half wolf…" muttered Ryder, rubbing his chin. "Such a thing would be a problem."

"Why? Because the dog is part wolf?" asked Katie.

"No, but rather there are some dogs out there who don't approve of the idea of mixed breeding between wolves and dogs. Wolves are the same way as well from what we know," said Ryder, remembering what he had learned in the past. He wanted to know everything about dogs when he was growing up and wolves were part of the canine family. While he had never seen one in person, they were an interesting race to look up on. "Obviously this half-breed is their focus, but I don't understand the strategy. Maybe they were spreading out to find him or her."

Katie frown before putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "You shouldn't think about it now. You need to rest and be with your pups."

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, I'll think on this tomorrow. Hopefully, Marshall and Everest will come by and share what they know."

* * *

"My god…" whispered Jake and Marshall couldn't help but be just as shocked. When they arrived back at the cabin they were shocked by the bloodshed that had appeared before them. Bodies of both the black and white wolves were everywhere, torn up like they had been through a meat grinder. The entire once green front lawn had been painted with red as the stench of death swarmed over the area.

"They looked like they wouldn't stop until they were all dead," whispered Marshall, feeling sick just by looking at the amount of carnage. He turned away, hoping to push it away from his mind but he could still see them all clearly in his head.

"W-what about Everest?! Is she here?!" asked Jake a he rushed forward, doing his best to avoid the bodies. Marshall felt his heart grip with fear at the thought that Everest would be among the dead, but looking closely he saw that none of them were even close to her looks or her size.

"Jake! Marshall!" shouted a voice that lifted both their spirits. Rushing from the forest, tears in her eyes, was Everest. Jake rushed forward and grabbed Everest as she jumped into his arms and buried her muzzle into his shoulder. The two close friends held on to each other as tight as they could while nuzzling cheek to cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I was so worried, Everest," said Jake, placing Everest down and patting her. "Thank goodness your safe as well."

"Everest! Are you hurt?! Did the wolves get you?!" asked Marshall as he rushed over to inspect her for any damage.

Everest shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I managed to escape the wolves and… well…" She bit her lip before shaking her head again. "Look it doesn't matter, the wolves are gone. We're safe… wait, what about the rest of the team?!"

"I'm about to call them right now!" said Marshall as he activated his Pup Tag. "Ryder? We found Everest! We're all okay! How's everyone back home?"

" _We're mostly okay. A few cuts and scrapes, but Chase,"_ Ryder sighed, _"he suffered a pretty serious injury."_ All three of them gasped. _"Don't worry. Katie took care of him. He's recovering right now, but he'll be out of action for some time. We lost a few civilians as well."_

"That's horrible… why did the wolves do this?" asked Jake which made Everest lower her head.

"I'm on my way back," said Marshall. "Meet you soon, Ryder!"

Marshall turned to Everest and Jake. "Sorry, but I need to check up on Chase. I gotta make sure he's okay."

"I understand, dude," said Jake, nodding his head.

"Wait!" said Everest, stepping forward. "I want to come with you. I… I wanna check up on Chase as well." She looked at Jake with pleading eyes and a whimper.

"It's okay, Everest. You can go too," replied Jake, smiling as he scratched her ear. "In fact, stay with Ryder and the pups for the evening. I'm going to quickly check on all the residents in the area before cleaning up my own place." He looked around wincing at the sight of the dead wolves. "Someone's gotta bury these things."

Everest mournfully nodded before she and Marshall headed towards his firetruck. Marshall got in and activated the passenger seat before allowing Everest to sit behind him. Activating his sirens, he drove out of Jake's place while heading towards the road with thoughts of his brother in his mind.

* * *

The two made it to Katie's in record time and rushed in where Ryder and his pups were talking about the events that had happened. The gang quickly hugged Marshall and Everest in relief that they were okay. "We're so glad you two are safe. It must have been scary having all those wolves out there in the forest," said Rubble, shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, I almost got my own gwavestone earlier in my fight. If I didn't play dead I'd be dead for weal," said Zuma.

"I'm sure it was a tough fight, pups," said Ryder as he stood in front of him. "But the point is we all came back alive. We did what we could, and we'll be prepared next time this happens."

"You really think those wolves will come back?" asked Rocky.

"It's possible. Marshall said they were looking for someone called a 'half-breed'. I think that half-breed is a wolf and a dog hybrid," said Ryder.

"Who would ever have a pup with one of those monsters?" asked Zuma, sticking his tongue out. "Sewiously, wolves are evil. Everyone knows that."

Everest gave a small growl, but to her surprise Marshall got in front of Zuma and growled first. "Hey, that's not a nice thing to say, Zuma!"

"What? It's twue!" said Zuma, pointing to the emergancy room. "Look at what they did to Chase! To all of Adventuwe Bay! You can't tell me that those wolves didn't come here with the intent to kill!"

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Marshall, making the pups back up. "All life is precious in its own way! Those wolves may be bad but that doesn't mean we should judge an entire race because of them! Remember when those bullies we had in the junkyard called you retarded? Are you going to assume all dogs of their breed are bullies too?"

"N-no, but-"

"But nothing! That was wrong to say! Maybe this half-breed's parents were in love with each other, we cannot just outright say something like that!" shouted Marshall, growling.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" yelled Zuma, whimpering back. "Jeeze, Mawshall. Sorry."

Ryder kneed down and petted both pups. "Pups, no fighting. Marshall, however, is right. We shouldn't judge an entire species because of the actions of some. Nor should we judge this half-breed without getting to know them."

"B-but I've never heard of a dog in Adventure Bay that is half wolf. You guys?" asked Skye to her friends who all shook their heads while Everest remained silent.

"Well, let's put it off for now. We should focus on recovering and heading home," said Ryder. "Chase will stay here tonight while the rest of us should head over to The Lookout for some rest."

"I don't know if I'm going to even sleep tonight," muttered Rocky as he made his way towards the door. "Tonight's been like a living nightmare."

Ryder noticed that Marshall wasn't moving and instead was focusing on the door Chase was behind. The two looked at each other; Marshall with pleading eyes and Ryder with understanding. With a wordless nod, Marshall rushed into the room while he headed back outside with the rest of his pups.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes when he heard the door opened. Upon seeing Marshall rush towards his side he gave the dalmatian a small smile. "Hey, buddy. What took ya so long."

"Are you okay?!" asked Marshall, looking at Chase's bandage side. "Do you need water? Fresh band-aids? Painkillers? Another pillow? My teddy bear?"

Chase chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Marshall, I'm sure I've outgrown a teddy bear. I'm fine. Katie's taken good care of me." He then put his paw over Marshall's. "But I am glad to see you, brother."

Marshall smiled back and patted his paw. "Hope you gave them hell for this."

"Stupid mistake of mine," hissed Chase. "I took two of the down but I let myself get taken from behind by the third. Always watch your surroundings. Sensei Yumi always is trying to drill that into my head."

"You were better at one on one duels then multiple opponents," pointed out Marshall.

"I bet you kicked all kinds of butt out there," said Chase. He smiled but that quickly faded when he saw a dark and sorrowful look in Marshall's eyes. "What happened?"

"… I killed one of them," whispered Marshall, closing his eyes and let his head fall down to the bed. "I… I put it behind me due to everything that's happened but… I killed him… I took a life…" Marshall covered his head with his paws and Chase could hear a tiny bit of weeping into those sheets of his bed.

Chase, ignoring the pain in his side, reached out and hugged his brother. He didn't say anything. He just let himself comfort his brother who continued to cry for the life he took. Chase himself had been through the same thing, but he held no regret for the loss of that bear's life. It almost killed Marshall. It almost killed him and Skye. Chase didn't take pride in killing it or any love for doing so, but he didn't regret it.

"Marshall, it was you or him," said Chase, nuzzling the top of his best friend. "You did it to survive. Nobody would hate you for doing something like that. You had to live for us. For yourself. For your family." Marshall slowly raised his head and looked at Chase with his teary eyes. "The fact that you are crying over this and regretting your actions shows that you are not a monster."

"R-really?" asked Marshall.

"Really," answered Chase, smiling. "I'm sure if you told Ryder this, and I'm sure you should, then he and the rest would not think less of you."

Slowly, but surely, a small grin grew upon the muzzle of his best friend before he hugged him. Chase winced which made Marshall quickly back away rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Chase. "You better head home. I need my rest."

Marshall nodded and made his way for the door. "Get better, Chase. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chase nodded as Marshall walked exited, leaving him alone… in the room… with nothing to do.

"Shoot. Should have asked him to bring me a book…"

* * *

Once he was sure that the pack was far away so that no humans could find them, Alpha-Heir Olcan allowed his wolves to rest and prepare a vigil to the ancestors for their fallen comrades. Some wished to retrieve the bodies of their dead for proper burial, but it was too much of a risk. Olcan decide to spend his time alone, watching the distant town they had just attacked from the edge of a cliff.

He growled with anger at the fact that he had failed to kill the Half-Breed like his father ordered. He abomination to the ancestor's still lived and with Icebane now in the area it was too dangerous to continue his mission. It didn't matter. The Half-Breed would die sooner or later. Still, this meant that the war would continue and more of their kin would die. _But soon it will be our clan that will rule Whitegreen and my father's plan for Sirius Island will begin. A plan that may involve me taking over when he passes._

He had no doubts that his father would grow too old to see his dream come true and it would be up to Olcan to follow it through. His father was a great wolf. Powerful, wise, and ruthless. He would not fail him. He would not fail the wolf race.

"Alpha-Heir," said one of his Deltas behind him, who bowed gracefully.

"I was asked to not be disturbed," whispered Olcan, turning around.

"Messenger from the Alpha, Alpha-Heir," said the wolf.

Olcan straighten up and nodded as a female black wolf with the markings of a messenger came and bowed. "What news do you bring?"

"Your brother, Alpha-Son Lobo, had succeeded in wiping out the Gracewood pack," answered the messenger. "They are now dead or among our ranks."

Olcan growled. _My little brother succeeds in his mission and yet I am here force to retreat in failure._ Olcan may have loved his brother once, but now there was nothing but disgust for either of them. He knew that Lobo wanted to be the heir, and if he proved himself to be a better wolf then Olcan then it was possible that such a thing could be done. However, Olcan still had many deeds under his claw including the death of Icebane's last Alpha-Son, Ghost. Such a battle was the fiercest one in his life, but in the end Ghost fell to his doom from the ice caverns and joined the ancestors.

 _Yet I cannot kill a simple pup,_ thought Olcan, growling. He should have lead the attack but his father's orders were strict to not risk himself. "We are returning to Whitegreen. Tell my father that I shall arrive… but in failure."

"Understood," said the messenger. "Shall I give a message to your brother for his victory?"

Olcan was quiet for a bit before he muttered, "Tell him he's one this one for now."

The messenger departed as did the Delta, leaving the Alpha-Heir to himself. He gazed one more time at the town where the Half-Breed was sleeping peacefully. _Sleep for now, Everest, but know that it will be my claw that shall draw blood from your neck when we meet again._


	6. Act 1 Part 6: Goodbye

_**AN: I'm finding it sad that writers are starting to stop focusing their fics on and instead are going to other places to post it. I know a lot of it has to do with bullying on her from anonymous comments. You guys do know there is an option where you can ignore such things on the profile page right? Don't know if that will help but I hope it does. As for me, I couldn't give less if a person trolls or not. I've been doing fanfiction for nearly 15 years (I have gone by many names) and I've pretty much seen and heard it all.**_

 _ **Before people ask, yes I am going to start on From Fear To Courage, the one shots that take place between Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage. Each of the one shots will focus on Zuma, Rocky, Stone, Shaw, Ryder, and Marshall each. Not in that order mind you, still gotta work on that one. For now enjoy this chapter of Everest Gone Missing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing  
**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 1 Part 6: Goodbye**_

* * *

Sleep didn't come that easy for the pups. The horrors that they had seen this evening had kept them up for a long time. None of them said anything about what they had faced or witnessed, but it was clear that each of them was afraid to shut their eyes. The only one who was filled with worry, rather than fear, was Everest. The husky focused looking out in the window of the top floor of the Lookout, gazing at the town that was still recovering from the wolf attack.

A few of the others noticed this, but they didn't pay too much heed to it except for Marshall. He continued to watch, curious on her state of mind. She was looking at the town with such sad eyes while occasionally glancing at him and the pups. When she did, the sorrow in her eyes seemed to increase.

Eventually, the exhaustion finally kicked in and the pups went to sleep in their sleeping bags one by one. Marshall only pretended to go to sleep as he secretly continued to watch Everest in the dark. Ryder had come up once to check up on them and asked Everest if everything was alright. She put his fears aside and said she was going to bed soon, but still didn't an hour after Ryder left for his own bedroom.

Despite his own eyes fighting to shut down, Marshall kept them open to observe Everest. However, around 2AM, Everest sighed and turned to Marshall. "You should get some sleep."

Blushing, Marshall got up and walk towards Everest's side. "How did you know?"

"Easy, you always snore when you sleep," pointed out Everest with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do," giggled Marshall before letting out a yawn. "Still, I can say the same to you. You should sleep too."

"I know… it's just…" Everest closed her eyes and placed a paw on the glass window. "Marshall, do you know what a pack is?"

"Um, isn't it when dogs come together as a group?" asked Marshall.

"It means family," answered Everest, turning to him and looking at him with her mesmerizing eyes. "It means that everyone in the pack from Alpha to Omega is important. You treasure them more then food, water, shelter, or even your own life. You fight with them. Die for them. Protect them. There is no greater trust or love then that of a pack. Some would even rather die than be alone."

"… did you feel that way all those years in the frozen artic?" asked Marshall, inching closer.

"I did… I had nobody… some days were so scary and cold… that I wondered if I was going to die alone…" whispered Everest, closing her eyes as tears began to leak. Marshall nuzzled her, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "But when I lost all hope I met Jake. He's… he's been like a second father to me. He's done so much and I truly love him as my owner. I never understood why dogs had human masters, despite what my mother told me. When Jake welcomed me into his life, I finally knew the joys of having a human friend. It's the same feeling you have when you are part of a pack, just different."

She then smiled and looked at Marshall with caring eyes. "And then I met you and the rest of the pups. You welcomed me into your life, trained me to be a rescuer, and gave me a purpose. I've grown stronger, faster, and had more fun these years with you guys then I ever had before. I've met so many great friends like Ryder, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Captain Turbot, Alex, Mr. Porter, Farmer Al and Yumi, and more. All of you… you are my pack."

"Everest…" whispered Marshall in awe. _I had no idea we meant this much to her._

"But… if there is anyone in this pack that I lo-care for most, it's you, Marshall," whispered Everest, gathering a light blush on her cheeks. "Next to Jake, I can honestly say you are the most important friend I have. Your smile, your laughter, your personality, your courage… it's unlike any I've seen. All the pups are my friends, but your special to me." She then reached out and placed her paw on Marshall's chest, right where his heart is. "I just wanted you to know that… no matter what happens."

Marshall didn't know what to say. He just stood there in silence as he felt his heart beat so fast that Everest's touch only slowly soothed it. Every word that Everest said about how special he was made Marshall only wanted to repeated it with just as much passion. He stared into those eyes; the eyes that could have been the stars in the night sky for all he cared. No, even the night sky could not match her beauty.

Marshall felt like he had to say something, anything, but he just couldn't. He didn't know if it was nerves or fears, but nothing seemed to escape him. Finally, Everest lowered her hoof and made for the sleeping bags the pups were in. "We should get some sleep…"

Just before she could get in, Marshall finally turned to face her and said, "Everest!" which stopped her in her tracks. "I… I… I'll always be there for you! I promise! No matter where you are or what's happening, I'll come for you!"

Everest stood still with her back turned before she muttered, "I know…"

Marshall nodded before he and Everest went to the sleeping bags and soon sat down to sleep. As he began to nod off into his dreams, Marshall inched closer to Everest so that their fur could touch as they slept together.

* * *

The next day, there was a lot of work to be done. Ryder quickly gave the pups a huge list of things to do to help out. Rubble and Skye were to work together on reconstruction, fixing broken buildings, windows, roads, and more. Rocky was running there and there to deal with anything that was broken mechanically as well as Ryder who used his engineering knowledge to help. Since Marshall was the medic pup, he was also just as busy helping out those who needed First-Aid and Care. Anything that was too big for him to handle he called for an ambulance to deliver them to the hospital. With Chase out of commission, Zuma was left to handle his job as the police pup. After learning the basics in a quick fashion, he helped guide people around town, kept things in order, and watched for any sign of more wolves. The only one not helping out in Adventure Bay was Everest who went back to the mountain to help with Jake and his area.

It wasn't just the pups, everyone in Adventure Bay was helping from humans to pets. Mr. Porter started a soup kitchen at the elementary school's gym class with other restaurant owners and food store salesmen helping out by donating their goods or sending staff members to work in the kitchens. Even farmers like Al and Yumi shared their crops. Alex and his Mini-Patrol were reporting to Ryder and his pups on anybody that need help. Mayor Goodway kept everyone's spirits up with motivational speeches and cheering. Katie had her hands full with not only taking care of Chase, but other wounded pets during the attack. Dogs were the most common targets since it seemed the wolves hated them to a degree. Since a refugee center was commissioned near the beach, mostly so the kids could play in the water, Captain Turbot took the job of taking charge and watching out for those who were there.

Everyone and anyone who could help did so; even outside help from other towns came in. To the surprise of some, Mayor Humdinger, despite being a jerk, pitched in with his kittens. They may have not liked Adventure Bay and bullied them, but they were not heartless monsters.

By the end of the day, everyone was tired, but feeling good about themselves despite the tragedy that had occurred. Plans were being made for a memorial service for those that died while private funeral arrangements were made. While the pups and Ryder didn't know anybody personally that had died, the fact that citizens they saw everyday were gone forever weighed heavily on them.

Meanwhile, Chase was sitting in his room, upset that he was too injured to help. He had wanted to help even the littlest of bit; he even offering Katie to watch some pets for her. She only responded that the best thing to do was to sit and heal. Still, Chase wanted to at least keep up with how things were going so he requested a TV to watch the news. He saw his team a few times, but they were too busy to interview.

He was about to change the channel for a break when the door opened. Chase turned to greet whoever it was, only to be surprised when he realized it was Everest and only Everest. "Hey, Chase. Feeling better?" asked Everest with a smile.

"Yeah, but I still can't move that well," complained Chase as he tried to move one of his forelegs only to wince at the small pinch of pain. "Hopefully, I'll be back in action soon."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Chase," said Everest, shaking her head as she walked over and sat on his bed. "You know, you remind me of my brother."

"Oh that's ne- _you have a brother?!_ " asked Chase in shock.

"Four actually," said Everest like it was no big deal. "Taigus, Aquilo, Gray Timber, and Ghost. All older than me."

"I… I think this is the first time you ever told us about your family, Everest," said Chase, in shock. He remembered asking about it, along with the other pups, but she only said she didn't want to talk about it.

Everest sighed and lowered her head. "It's just… painful is all… but yeah you're a lot like Aquilo. He was always so stubborn to prove himself to everyone. He was brave, strong, and never let anything stand in his way. He was the one who told me how to face your fears." She smiled a bit while looking out the window in nostalgia. "He said the first thing to admit was that you will be afraid. It's when you acknowledge your enemy, that you can fight against it."

"Sounds like he's a cool dog," said Chase.

"Yeah… dog…" whispered Everest.

There was silence between the two for a brief bit before Chase cleared his throat. "Um, not that I don't appreciate the visit, but why are you here, Everest? Aren't you helping Jake?"

"The wolves didn't do too much damage in the cabins. We just had to clean up the dead bodies and make sure everyone was okay," said Everest. "I came by to… say that I'm sorry…"

"For what?" asked Chase, lifting his eyebrow, but Everest only shook her head.

"You'll find out… all of this… it's my burden…" She got up and made her way to the door. "Chase... can I confess something to you?"

"Um, sure?"

"… For awhile, I kinda hate you," whispered Everest as Chase's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this. "I still haven't been able to forgive you for what you did to Marshall. I forgave the others, but for a long time I've always had some testament towards how you hurt him that day; even though I still consider you one of my best friends. Your actions nearly lead to his death. If he died…"

"… there isn't a day that goes by where I don't hate myself for what I said," whispered Chase, closing his eyes as he glared at his blankets so hard he was sure they would burst into flames. "I'll never forget the day I almost lost my best friend because of my actions. I don't think any of us will, Everest. Marshall may have forgiven me, but deep down I cannot forgive myself." He then glared up at Everest. "But I promise you, Everest, I will protect Marshall with my life."

"… Chase, promise me something," said Everest as she turned around with tears dripping down her eyes. Chase's eyes widened as he tried to get up to comfort her but he didn't have too. Everest rushed over and jumped onto the bed, grabbing his shoulders as she gripped him tight. With desperation and pleading in her tearful eyes, she yelled, "Promise me you won't ever let him do anything stupid! Promise me you'll always be by his side forever! Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never let him do something that will let him get killed! I cannot think of that, Chase! I cannot think of losing him! Even if I never will see him again, I don't want to lose him!"

"I… I… Everest…" He didn't know what to say. He had never seen the husky act like this before. "I promise but… why are you asking me this?"

"… I can't tell you," whispered Everest as she got off the bed. Making for the door, she sighed and said, "But you will find out soon…"

Before Chase could ask even further, she closed the door and left him alone in silence.

* * *

By the time Everest parked her vehicle and turned it back into the dog house, it was already dusk. She entered Jake's house only to find it empty, even after calling him a few times she received no reply. She was alone.

Deciding to take advantage of this moment, Everest looked around at the house that had been her home for nearly five years. It was better than her den or her igloo. It held life in it. A life she was happy to have lived for as long as she did. She calmly went over to the coffee table where she noticed a picture of her and Jake smiling at a camera. Taking it into her paws, Everest smiled upon seeing it. It was the first picture she and Jake ever took when he welcomed her to his home.

Jake had done so much for her. He had fed her, clothed her, and loved her. Something she hadn't felt in the attic for so long. Something she missed so badly.

Tear marks began to rain down on the picture. She realized that she was alone. No Jake. No pups. No Ryder. No wolves. Just herself.

With nothing holding her back, Everest finally let everything out. She wailed and screamed as she hugged the photo closer to her chest. Falling to the floor, she continues to sob uncontrollably as her face was covered in tears that soon decorated the floor around her. Curses screamed out of her mouth. Curses at her ancestors. At God. At fate. At everything.

For one brief moment, she hated everything for ruining her life. She wanted to just scream and kill something.

She howled in rage, in anguish, and demanded blood. The blood of somebody, anybody, who could take this pain away.

Yet then the rage began to fade into a whimper. A soft and silent whisper. Rising her head up, she thought about her life for the past five years.

She thought of Jake.

Ryder and the pups.

Marshall.

Adventure Bay.

"I don't want to go…" whispered Everest.

But she had to.

It was her duty.

* * *

Jake strolled in, sighing in relief as he kicked off his boots. All the hiking had made his feet feel like dead weight. He slowly made for his couch where he flopped to the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was on Tahiti with a hot babe. A few minutes later, his day dreaming was awakened by the feeling of paws against his lap.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw a smiling Everest gazing up at him. A few minutes later she was licking his cheek which make him chuckle. "Alright, alright. It's nice to see you too, Everest."

Snuggling next to her owner, Everest quickly asked, "So everyone's okay, Jake?"

"Yup, a few were spooked and they're planning to leave early, but nobody's in any serious danger," replied Jake, patting her head. "Good thing too. I'd hate to see anybody hurt on my watch."

"It's okay, Jake," reassured Everest. "Those wolves aren't going to come back anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Jake, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch," said Everest before she got up and bounced to the floor. Wagging her tail, she turned around and asked, "So can we have liver sausages for dinner? With ravioli?"

Chuckling, Jake got up and pet his dog's fur a bit. "Since you've been such a good pup, why not? Although, I'll take pork sausages if you don't mind."

"Woohoo!" said Everest as she rushed into the kitchen with Jake right behind her.

After a tasty meal and a good movie to watch, it was time to go to bed. They quickly checked up with Ryder and the pups who were good, but very tired from a long day of work. Since they were all done with their work, Jake offered to help Ryder ad his team with anything which they agreed to, though Everest was silent during the whole time.

Getting into his sweatpants and a T-Shirt, Jake headed for bed when he heard the door open. Turning around, he saw Everest, nervously walking towards him, while pawing the ground. "Something wrong, Everest?"

"… Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Everest, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "I-I-If you don't I understand…"

Jake blinked a few times. Everest hadn't slept in the same bed with him since her first few weeks at his house. She had a few nightmares and was scared of sleeping alone, but she soon adopted. Worried, Jake leaned down and raised her chin so he could face her. "Is something wrong? Are you… having nightmares?"

"No… I just…" Everest bit her lip and sighed. "Jake, I almost lost you last night. I… I know your safe and all but…"

She didn't get a chance to continue as Jake took her into his arms and smiled. "Alright, you don't have to say anymore. You can sleep in bed with me as long as you like."

Everest, eyes misting, nuzzled him as she was carried into bed with her. The two snuggled closer to each other, resting their heads on the pillow as Everest and Jake smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Everest…"

"Goodnight, Jake…"

* * *

The sound of his alarm clock awoke Jake as he smacked his mouth a few times before getting up. He tried to feel around for Everest, but she wasn't in bed. _Guess she woke up earlier the me._

After a few yawns, Jake slowly got up and made his way towards the living room, thinking that he would see his pup around. She wasn't there. Curious, he checked all the other rooms. She still wasn't there. He called her name. No answer.

He rushed outside. She wasn't in her dog house and no matter how loud he cried out, there was no answer. Confused, Jake went back inside and noticed something on the table. He reached out and saw Everest's dog collar and pup tag. Next to it was a single piece of paper:

 _Goodbye._


	7. Act 1 Part 7: History Repeats

_**AN: Sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I've been busy the past two weeks with my job, not to mention with how hot that it's drained my energy. It's been sometimes you just want to do nothing. Now before people ask, this isn't the start of the official plot "aka finding Everest", but it's the start of the ordeal. Get used to that previous focus on Everest's POV because that was the last we will hear from her for a long while. From here until Act 3, it's all about the others.**_

 _ **Some people have asked if I intend to have any other romances besides Chase/Sky and Marshall/Everest. I do actually, but that would be spoilers. Also, no, this isn't going to go M rated. These pups are literally pre-teens to teenagers, they don't need to worry about doing sex yet.**_

 _ **Now, if you're a Zuma fan, please forgive me for one part. Keep in mind it's just Marshall going through emotional stress.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 ** _Everest Gone Missing_**

 ** _By HavocHound_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 7: History Repeats  
_**

* * *

One of the most important daily rituals that Ryder loved to do was wake up early to see the sun rise over the bay. Not only was it beautiful, but seeing the morning rays shine all over the town he grew up in made him remember what he vowed to protect when he made Paw Patrol. It helped calm him if anything was troubling him such as the wolf attack not too long ago. Despite the damage and loss, it could have been much worse, but his pups and the other rescue respondents did their duty and managed to minimized the casualities.

 _I still need to figure out who this half-breed is,_ thought Ryder as he rested on his chair and rubbed his chin. He didn't blame whoever this half dog and half wolf creature was for the attack; instead he wanted to protect them. Ryder knew such prejudice existed even among dog,s and to be half of a race that has had bad blood with both dogs and humans the latter arrived on Sirius island? He could only imagine the pain he or she must have been through with his or her peers.

Still, Ryder knew most dogs in the area, but he had never seen a half wolf one before. Then again, Ryder had never seen a wolf in general before. Taking a sip from his glass of milk, his thoughts were interrupted when his pup pad went off. "Ryder here," he answered while taking a sip.

" _ **Everest ran away!"**_ shouted Jake on the other end which prompted Ryder to spit out his milk in a second.

* * *

Marshall awoke to the sound of his pup tag lighting up and beeping. _"Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"_

With a big yawn, Marshall got up and slowly muttered, "Ryder needs us…"

He slowly dragged himself towards the Lookout with the other pups who were just waking up. As they entered the elevator one by one, the gang realized that nothing bad happened to them on their way inside. This slowly woke them up as the only time Marshall never crashed when getting ready for a mission was when something bad happened. The last time it happened, a robber had managed to get a shot at Chase who only survived thanks to his bulletproof vest.

With this warning in mind, the five pups prepared for whatever disaster was coming as Rocky pressed the button that sent them up. They quickly accessed their uniforms and pup packs before arriving at the top floor with a worried Ryder who was already accessing his pup pad. Jake, to their surprise, was also on the big screen and it looked like he had just suffered a heart attack.

Jumping into position, the pups presented themselves as Marshall, in command since Chase was injured, said, "Paw Patrol, ready for action! Ryder, sir!"

Ryder quickly looked up from his pup pad. "Pups, we have a major pro-"

" _Everest has run away!"_ shouted Jake from the TV screen, his voice to the point of cracking.

All the pups gasped except for Marshall who just stood there with wide eyes. "R-ran away? C-come on, Jake," laughed Marshall though it sounded a bit forced. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that. Everest would never leave us."

Jake lowered his head. "She did, Marshall. I cannot believe it myself, but she left this…" On the screen, he showed them Everest's pup tag and the note she left behind with a single word: "Goodbye".

The nervous smile on Marshall's face quickly fade into one of horror as his mind suddenly came to a stop as the words echoed in his mind. _Everest… ran away?_

A thousand reactions could have followed. A thousand questions with them. However, the moment Marshall realized that this wasn't a joke and one of the most important pups in his life was gone he rushed towards the slide without a second thought. Before anybody could say anything, he went down the slide-without tripping for once-and landed in his fire truck.

Blasting the sirens at full sound, Marshall's fire truck sped down the bridge as he pressed on the gas as hard as he could. Not caring about speed laws or even the fact that he was waking half the town with his actions, Marshall headed for the mountain region with only one goal: Find Everest.

* * *

Needless to say, the pups and Ryder were both shocked and not surprised by Marshall's reaction. Each of them wanted to also follow in his pawsteps but they remained behind because they knew Ryder had a plan. He always did.

Ryder rubbed his forehead as if he should have expected that to happen. "Alright, I'll contact Marshall later. Meanwhile, we need to split up and search in areas that Everest could have left for."

"I can't believe she ran away," said Rubble in shock. "Everest loves Jake. She loves us! _Why is this happening again?!"_

The others all went cold upon hearing this, realizing that it was happening again. Only this time it was a different pup.

"We have to find her! We… we need to find her!" shouted Rocky.

"Ryder, if she's gone she must have gone into the mountains or woods," reasoned Skye. "It's the direction of her original home after all, not to mention she knows how to survive in there alone."

"I was thinking the same thing, Skye," said Ryder as he pulled up a map of Adventure Bay mountain and forest areas. Rubble and Skye's pup logos as well as Marshall, Ryder's face, and Jake's face appeared in various areas. "These are going to be your locations to search for Everest. If you find any hint of her, just give everyone a notice. Zuma and Rocky, I need you to search Adventure Bay itself, just in case she is in the area."

"Roger, Ryder!" shouted the pups.

"Alright, Paw Patrol is on a role!"

* * *

Chase had heard the sirens so many times he could tell it was Marshall before he woke up. Groaning, he smacked his muzzle a few times just as he heard the truck swerve on the street and speed past Katie's place at what had to be beyond the normal speed limit. _What's going on? Did a forest fire break out again? And why don't I hear any of the others?_

Ryder wouldn't send Marshall out alone on a mission, even if he was doing a separate task. However, a few minutes later, the rest of the team's vehicles could be heard and rushed past Katie's, although at a much slower pace than Marshall. This made Chase a bit suspicious and he decided to use his pup tag to call Ryder.

" _Hello?"_ asked Ryder.

"Ryder, sir. I heard you and the others go past me. Marshall sounded like he was racing against a cheetah. What's going on?"

There was some silence before Ryder answered. _"Everest has run away. She left her pup tag and everything."_

Chase's eyes widened upon hearing this as his brain stopped working for a second before kicking starting back up again. "What?! Ran away?! Why?!"

" _We don't know. We're currently going to go looking for her with Jake. I'll let you know more later."_

And with that the call ended, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts. His first desire was to get out of the bed he was in and go help the others, but the wincing pain in his chest prevented it. "Darn it! I want to help! Stupid wound!" He growled for a bit before shaking his head and calming down. "Okay. Okay. You may not be able to help outside but you can help in here, Chase. You're a detective. Dad always did solve cases at home when he thought long and hard about them."

The first thing was to clear his mind. After using a medication technique Sensei Yumi taught him, he took a deep breath and began to think. First he needed to establish who was missing aka Everest. Since she lived in Jake's Mountain she has plenty of directions to run away too, but the most obvious one would be north; the direction of the arctic where they originally founded her. Even if Everest had a full night to travel it would still take days if not weeks to get up there without a vehicle. If she had her pup tag on, Ryder could have found her easy thanks to the tracking system he put in all of them after Marshall's attempt to run away. Meaning she left her pup tag and her vehicle since it had the same tracking system.

 _This is just like before with Marshall, only this time we don't know_ _ **why**_ _she did it,_ thought Chase. That was the most difficult part in figuring out. Nobody insulted or made fun of her. Jake would _never_ mistreat her since he often told Chase that having Everest around was like having a daughter of his own. They were all friends. Plus, there was Marshall, who Everest adored even if she never said it.

 _Something must have happened that must have pushed her to leave all of this behind,_ thought Chase. The only recent thing was the wolf attack, but the wolves seemed more likely to kill then threaten. Plus, there was Everest's strange behavior yesterday that did seem like she was saying goodbye now that Chase thought about it in detail.

He then thought about one thing in particular…

 _"I came by to… say that I'm sorry…"_

 _"For what?" asked Chase, lifting his eyebrow, but Everest only shook her head._

 _"You'll find out… all of this… it's my burden…"_

What would be her burden? Why apologize for what happened to Chase when the wolves did searching for-

Chase's eyes widened. "No… it can't be…"

It was the only logical conclusion.

Activating his pup tag, he called his owner. "Ryder! I think I know why Everest left!"

* * *

Unlike with Marshall's run away situation, the team had good weather and more hours to find Everest in their search. Ryder ordered the team to continue searching while he went to talk to Chase, something about finding out the reason why Everest left. Skye didn't know how it would help them find Everest, but she trusted Ryder and her boyfriend so there was nothing to do but wait.

Using her goggle, Skye checked a section of the woods she was assigned again for the fourth time. She used X-ray, thermal, and even night vision as it got darker to see any sign of the missing husky, but there was nothing. Skye had been searching for hours, only taking the occasional break and getting reports from the others. The only who hadn't been talking was Marshall no matter how many times the others tried to contact him.

Skye sighed as she watched the sun sink lower and lower, wondering where her friend was and if she was okay. Everest was one of her closest friends since she joined; the pup pilot had been excited to have another girl on the team. Everest got to experience the civilized world with Skye helping her along the way and the two enjoyed every second of it. _Why would she leave? She was happy here!_

Her pup tag beeped and she answered the call, getting Rubble on the visual feed. "Hey, Rubble. Find anything?"

" _No, I was calling you to ask the same,"_ said the bulldog as he looked around. _"I don't think we've ever been this far in the woods or this high in the mountains."_

"Yeah," whispered Skye who bit her lip. Further out was more wildness with no civilization for miles. _The wolves could even be there._ That's what worried Skye the most. The wolves could still be in the area and Everest could be in danger. Not to mention there were other factors to consider as well. _I know she's survived in the wildness for most of her life, but still…_

" _Skye?"_ asked Rubble, breaking her out of her thoughts. _"Y-you don't think this is gonna turn out like… what happened with Marshall, right? When we thought he…"_

"No! That's not going to happen!" shouted Skye, trying not to bring up the hurtful emotions that came when she saw Marshall's bloody pup tag at the bear's cave. "Everest isn't dead and she's stronger then she looks! We'll find her, Rubble."

Just then both her and Rubble's tags beeped. " _This is Ryder. Return to the Lookout at once."_

"But, Ryder, we're not done yet!" shouted Skye.

" _I know, but it's getting dark and if Everest left at night like Jake suspects then I doubt we'll find her. Not to mention she knows how to survive in the wilderness better than any of us. We can try looking for her tomorrow, but I need you all to come home. Including you, Marshall."_

There was a silent response on the line.

" _Marshall, I said come home."_

Still nothing which made Ryder sigh.

" _Marshall Elliot Fredrickson, you will come home and report or I will call your parents and get them on the line."_

" _Okay! Okay! Fine!"_ shouted Marshall on the call so loud and angrily it sounded way out of character for him.

" _Good, Ryder out."_

Skye blinked a few times to make sure she heard that right. _Wow, Marshall sounded angry. Guess he still wants to find Everest, not that I'm surprised._

It was no secret among the group that Marshall obviously had feelings for Everest whether he knew it or not. Skye knew that Everest had feelings for him too, which made her leaving all the more confusing. _Maybe Ryder can shed some light on some things,_ thought Skye was she flew back towards the direction of home.

* * *

By the time Skye got back, everyone else was already at the Lookout except for Chase, who was still recovering at Katie's, and Marshall. Rocky had arrived first along with Zuma since they were closest to the Lookout. The mixed breed was still in shock over how another of them had run away. Only this time the reason was unknown. Currently, he was hugging Zuma who was looking just as eager to get out there and find Everest while at the same time appeared to be ready to cry. He took Marshall's running away and "apparent" death pretty hard and those memories were coming back. _Its like we're living with that nightmare all over again,_ thought Rocky would could help but feel a tiny bit of anger towards Everest for her actions. _She would have known this would have hurt us! Hurt Jake and Marshall especially! What on earth was she thinking?!_

The elevator opened up as Marshall came in making the others gasp a bit at his appearance. His eyes were completely bloodshot and his entire coat was covered in dirt, grim, and had scratches on it with some dried blood. The look in his eyes was the most disturbing. Rocky didn't know what to call it but he was pretty sure Marshall would rather be out looking for Everest again then be here.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" asked Marshall, bluntly.

Ryder ignored the remark and sighed. "Chase and I figured out why Marshall left. I already told Jake, but you pups need to hear it to." This made the pups are stare at him with wide eyes. "Everest is the half-breed the wolves were looking for."

Rocky felt his mouth drop wide open and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. "E-Everest is… part wolf?"

Ryder shrugged. "It's the only conclusion we can think of. We think the wolves were looking for her and were trying to kill her. We don't know why, but if Everest believed that we were endangered because of her…"

"She would have left to pwotect us," said Zuma, in realization.

The entire Lookout was dead quiet as the revelation that one of their own was really a half wolf all this time. However, the more Rocky thought on it the more it made sense. Everest's behavior, words, even her smell was all wild like and different from most dogs.

"Does… does it change anything?" asked Rubble, looking around.

"Of course not!" shouted Marshall, making them jump. "I don't care if Everest is half wolf, full wolf, or even a quarter cat! We're going to find her and bring her home!"

"Why didn't she tell us in the fiwst place?" asked Zuma out loud.

Marshall snorted. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because someone might think she's "evil" for being half of a "monster", Zuma. "

Zuma cheeks turned red as he lowered his head, whimpering. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you did!" growled Marshall, which made Zuma hide behind a stunned Rocky as the dalmatian showed his teeth. "Maybe if you kept your mouth shut she wouldn't think _some_ of us would hate her for being half-wolf and _she wouldn't have run away!"_

"But… but… I mean… big bwo…"

"Don't bro me you little twerp!" shouted Marshall which made Zuma drip a few tears down his cheek.

Growling back, Rocky marched forward and stared at Marshall straight in the eye. "Hey! Cut it out! Don't blame Zuma for this! You are acting way out of control!"

"No, I'm the only one who seemed to want to find our friend and I'm done here!" shouted Marshall as he rushed to the elevator, but it quickly went into lockdown. Everyone turned to Ryder who was giving such a narrow glare at Marshall that even in his raged state he gulped.

"Marshall, you're staying right here until I say so. I know you want to find Everest but acting like this isn't going to help anybody!" He pressed a few buttons on his pup pad. "I've locked down all the vehicles until further notice. Now apologize to Zuma."

Marshall grit his teeth before turning away with a huff and made for the slide. "I'm going to my puphouse. Don't bother me." With that he slid down.

Ryder gave a big sigh as he walked over to a teary-eyed Zuma and picked him up, hugging the saddened pup. "It's okay, Zuma. He didn't really mean it. He's just upset."

"B-but what if he's wight?" whimpered Zuma. "What if my words did weally huwt Everwest?"

Giving him a small smile, Ryder whispered, "Everest cares about you, Zuma. She cares about all of us. That's why she left. So she could protect us." He petted Zuma and scratch his ear. "Everything will be okay, Zuma. Marshall needs to just cool down and we'll find Everest tomorrow together."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

Marshall refused to leave his pup house or address anybody as the rest of the day went; even go so far as to skipping dinner. His heart was torn between two directions: One was in anger and the other in sorrow. Naturally, Everest was the reason. Every second wasted not looking for her was another moment lost in finding his friend. He was both furious and heartbroken at the same time and didn't know what to feel.

All he knew was he had to keep searching.

He waited until dark came and he was sure everyone was asleep. After listening carefully for the snores of the others, Marshall got his gear and made for the bridge. He was halfway there when he was stopped by a figure waiting for him in the middle of the street.

"I thought you would try to leave without anybody knowing," said Chase as he stood there with a passive look on his face.

"Chase, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in bed!" shouted Marshall with worry.

"So are you," pointed out Chase. He winced a bit before standing up on all four legs. "I'm here because someone needs to set you straight. So I'm going to be that pup that does it."

"Chase, I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Find Everest. Yeah, I get it," said Chase, shaking his head. "You miss her. You want to find her. We all do. Don't go around thinking this is a one pup crusade. You think you're the only one that misses her? We're all friends, Marshall. We're all family. Heck, Jack has to be more worried then you since Everest was _his_ pup!" He took a deep breath. "I understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't! She's important to me, Chase! You don't understand!" shouted Marshall, shaking his head. "You don't understand that I need to find her! You don't-"

" _I do, Marshall!"_ shouted Chase, making the dalmatian step back. "I know what you're going through… because no too long ago I almost lost one of the most important friends in my life. I almost lost my brother. I almost lost _**you.**_ "

Marshall froze. His eyes widened as Chase slowly moved forward, ignoring the pain in his side. "Don't your remember how you ran away? What we all felt when you were gone and we thought you died? Don't you remember how I hugged you, cried with you, and promised to never let you down again?" Chase raised his head and looked at Chase with determination. "What you are going though? That sorrow, anger, and loss? Unsure of what to do or where to go? Fearing every second is a possibly that the one you care about is gone forever? I've been there because I felt the same when I almost lost you."

"I… I…"

"And I'm not the only one," said Chase as he made to Marshall side and hugged him. "Ryder. Skye. Zuma. Rubble. Rocky. We all felt this. We all wanted to find you and were willing to risk life and limb for you. But we did it as a team. Even though I ignored Ryder I had Skye with me. Don't go trying to kill yourself when you have a team of friends who care about Everest." He stared into his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid to be afraid."

A second later a heartbroken cry erupted from Marshall as he dived into his best friend's chest and sobbed. He screamed her name, and just howled with tears dripping down his cheek. Chase continued to hold him as he let every emotional cry out from his heart. The night sky echoing with pain and sorrow.

For a long time, this went on until Marshall finally took small deep breaths and slowly got back to his own feet. "I'm sorry… I just… I… she's…"

"Marshall, I understand," whispered Chase as he placed his hoof on his shoulder. "But you need to trust Ryder and the rest of us to help you."

Marshall nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. "I should apologize to the rest of the team, huh? Especially, Zuma."

"It would be the right thing to do," said Chase as he licked his cheek. "Come on, let's go home and rest."

Marshall nodded as he helped Chase towards the Lookout. Along the way he asked him, "Chase… can you sleep beside me? I… I don't want to be alone."

Chase only smiled. "Anything for you, brother."


	8. Act 1 Part 8: Hope

_**AN: Saw the newest episode. Is Daring Danny X the new Alex? Like I haven't seen Alex or him being a child psychopath in a while now. Did the voice actor leave? I honestly kinda like Daring Danny X. He's a douche, like that one douche you know in life who nobody really likes and you know is going to be such for a long time. Yet, I find him hilarious as an idiot. I think it's because I've known people like him in the past. Still prefer him to Alex who I swear will grow up to be a serial killer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 1 Part 8: Hope**_

* * *

Ryder watched as Marshall wrapped the sling around Danny X's arm. He had to give the daring teenager credit, he was tougher then looked. "So what have you learned today, Danny?" asked Ryder with an amused tone.

"It's Daring Danny X," corrected Danny, wincing as Marshall finished. "And I've learned to never try and jump over three buildings on rocket powered wheels… again…"

"Bike's as good as new!" shouted Rocky as he put away his tools, revealing the infamous bike that Danny was known for riding. "I had to replace the steering with a tricycle one and extend the bars, but it should work for now."

"Man, did you have to go for a girly one?" whined Danny as he got up and looked at the new handlebars which had unicorns on them.

Raising an eyebrow back at him, Rocky asked the young daredevil, "Did you have to go and do something stupid to sprain your arm?"

"Touché," muttered Danny as he used his one good arm to push his bike away. "Later, Paw Patrol. I'll be back on the streets in a few days when my arm heals up!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Ryder, rubbing his head. He turned to Marshall and Rocky who stood in attention. "Nice work, pups. What do you say we head back home and watch some TV?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to head to Jake's," said Marshall, turning towards his EMT truck.

"Will you be back for dinner?" asked Ryder.

"Maybe, I'll let you know. See ya!" shouted Marshall as he barked before pressing on the gas to hit the petal to the metal. The two of them watched as he drove down the street before making a right on the path that would lead him up to the mountains.

Ryder and Rocky looked at each other with concern. "How long will it be now since Everest left?" asked the mixed breed causing Ryder to sigh.

"Six months."

* * *

Arriving back at the Lookout, Rocky and Ryder headed into the living room where the rest of the pups were watching the news, although they didn't seem to interested in it. When Chase saw them arrive without Marshall, he sighed. "Went to go looking for Everest again?"

"Yeah," said Ryder while sitting down.

The pups all whimpered at the thought of their lost friend. "I can't believe she's really gone…" whispered Rubble, crossing his paws while laying on top of them with his head. "It still feels like a bad dream."

"Do you think she's okay? Safe and warm?" asked Skye with worry as Chase placed his paw on her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's tough. She's survived on her own before," whispered Chase, nuzzling his girlfriend.

Ryder bit his lip and closed his eyes. Even after all this time there was a certain despair over the fact that Everest was still missing. No matter how much the pups did rescues, played together, or even went on adventures… it all seemed pointless without their sixth member. _It's not a team unless everyone is together…_

"Can't we still keep looking, Wyder?" asked Zuma, looking at his owner with near teary eyes.

"Sirus Island is a big place, Zuma," explained Ryder. "It would take at least a year to explore every part of it. Plus, we have to stay in Adventure Bay to help its citizens. We can't be gone for too long."

Upon hearing this, Zuma got up and ran out of the Lookout with some tears in his eyes. Rocky, getting up, followed him with a look of concern on his face. A part of Ryder wanted to go out there as well, but he knew Rocky would handle it well. He looked at the sad look of all his remaining pups and shook his head. _Everything's changed._

No longer did it feel right to _be_ Paw Patrol knowing they couldn't find or even save one of their own. Every time they had a mission someplace cold or in the mountains, it felt _wrong_ that Everest wasn't there. It felt like a completely different team whenever they weren't having fun with Jake and Everest. Sure, they felt happy with their lives before Everest joined up with them, but upon losing her not so long after gaining her… it just felt like an unclosed hole was in their life now.

Ryder wanted to find Everest. Heck, everyone did. But he didn't have the resources or the time to search all over Sirus Island. He contacted his dad for help even, but even with his assistance there wasn't any trace of where Everest went. On the Paw Patrol website, he kept a special page for anybody who went had information about Everest. A few people sent notes, but they all turned out to be bogus or the wrong husky. Still, the gang hoped an honest posting would come sooner or later.

One possible idea that came to his mind was checking out areas with large wolf populations. However, doing such a thing would be VERY dangerous. It wasn't like they could walk up to a wolf pack and ask for help. After the wolf attack, Ryder looked up the relations between humans and wolves and it wasn't very good. There had been a series of attacks by both sides against the other and because of this there was great mistrust and fear of them. The best relations were from those who agreed to stay away from human settlements while humans stay out of their own, but it wasn't much.

No, it would be too risky to send him and his pups to these wolf areas unless they knew exactly where Everest was. _But that would take a miracle._

* * *

If you were to ask Rocky who is best friend in the world was, strangers would be surprised to learn it was Zuma. The two were opposite in everything from daily activities to their feelings on water. Yet, Rocky loved the chocolate lab as if he was his own little brother. He supposed it started on the day Zuma had come to live with them, he looked so scared and afraid of all the bigger dogs. Even Skye who wasn't that big was still older then him. Rocky, who hadn't been with the team that long either by that point, decided to befriend the water pup and got him to come out of his shell.

Since then, the two had each other's backs in everything. Sometimes they were compared to the closeness of Chase and Marshall, but that was of a different kind of brotherhood. Chase and Marshall had lived together for many years growing up, and had gone through many close moments together such as the death of Chase's dad and starting Paw Patrol together along with Ryder.

Despite this, Rocky cared very deeply for his young friend, and was quickly by his side when he found Zuma sobbing near the tree. He didn't say anything, just sat there and nuzzle him with brotherly affection.

It took a while, but Zuma was able to calm down. "S-Sowwy."

"You don't have to apologize," whispered Rocky, patting him on the back.

"But… but it's all my…"

"Zuma, stop," issued Rocky, staring straight into his eyes. "Nobody blames you for Everest leaving. You didn't know she was a half wolf and Everest didn't leave because of you. She left because she wanted to protect us." Rocky gave a near silent growl for Marshall's blame on Zuma when they learned she was a half wolf. The lab had blamed himself since for Everest running away, even when Marshall apologized and said he was wrong. It took nearly a month for Rocky to forgive Marshall for doing that, and while he didn't blame him anymore he still hated it happened.

"I just want to tell her I'm sowwy…" whispered Zuma, lowering his head and whimpering.

"You will one day," said Rocky, lifting his friend's head up. "Everest is out there, but one day we'll see here again. Who knows, maybe Marshall will end up lucky and find a trail."

"Wocky, he's been searching for six months four times a week," said Zuma, shaking his head. "What if… what if we really never see her again? Ever?!"

Rocky bit his lip. Truth be told, he thought of the possibility and knew that he wasn't the only one thinking such a thing. He honestly didn't know if this was worse or better then the time they thought Marshall was dead. With him being thought dead, there was a sense of closure. Horrible, but at least they could have moved on and accept he was in a better place at some point in their lives… maybe…

Everest, however, was still alive or at least hopefully still alive. If the wolves that attacked Adventure Bay half a year ago were still looking for here, they might have found and killed her. Or she could have died from a hundred other scenarios. Still, Everest could also be alive. Living off the land in a new location and hidden from everyone, determined to live her life alone again.

Again, he didn't know which was worse and he didn't have answer.

He just silently hugged Zuma and let him cry more tears on his shoulder.

* * *

A week after Everest ran away, Paw Patrol managed to get the entire town to help look for her. Thankfully, many of them didn't ask too many questions about why she did flee since the knowledge of her being half wolf would upset a few people, especially since there were many who lost loved ones and friends in the attack. For nearly two months, Paw Patrol and most of the towns searched everywhere in the local area and even nearby towns for the lost pup. Eventually, the searches had to stop due to the fact that they couldn't search forever.

Nobody was willing to write off Everest as dead, thankfully, but it was clear that she was gone from the local area. The team even spent two weeks in the artic section of Sirus Island where they first met Everest. There wasn't even a single trace of her.

With that option gone, the team had no more leads and soon even they had to realize that Everest was gone. Maybe even for good. It hurt to think that way, but the team had to move on and hope that Everest was okay, wherever she was. The only ones who refused to give up were Marshall and Jake. The two of them would still search the surrounding areas together, hoping to find the pup they both cared about so much.

Unfortunately, every time they tried it always ended up being a failure.

"Nothing…" muttered Marshall as he walked into Jake's cabin with his eyes down casted to the floor. "Still nothing…"

Jake followed suit, flopping on the couch with a heavy sigh. "That area was the last place I could think of where she could be. The only region nobody looked into because of the snakes."

"At least we didn't get bitten," said Marshall, taking off his EMT gear and sat down next to Jake. "We need to expand our horizons. Try other locations. There are parts of Sirus Island we've never looked and-"

"Marshall," said Jake as he took a deep breath. "Stop."

"W-what?" asked Marshall.

Jake calmly looked up at Marshall and shook his head. "Marshall, stop. We… we need to face facts…" He rubbed a hand through his hear and closed his eyes. "Everest is gone."

"J-Jake, I know she's gone but that doesn't mean we can't find her!" shouted Marshall, raising his voice. "Don't you want to find Everest?!"

"Of course I want to find her! I want that more than anything in the world!" shouted Jake, but he then gave a heavy sigh. "But it's been _six months_ , Marshall. We've searched everywhere in the Adventure Bay area and we've asked hundreds of people to help. We can't search all of Sirus Island so easily… I want Everest to come home… but she's made her choice, Marshall. She doesn't _want_ to be found."

Marshall tried to say something, anything to deny what Jake was saying, but the feeling of tears dripping down his cheeks stopped him. He couldn't deny what Jake was saying because he knew, deep in his heart of hearts, that it was true. Everest left and the fact that it had been this long with no clue as to finding her? She was determined to stay away.

"… then… what do we do?" asked Marshall, sitting down and whimpering. "I don't want to forget her… I don't want to…"

Jake reached out and patted Marshall on the head before scratching his ears. "I don't know, Marshall. But all we can do is hope we find a lead one day or she comes home."

Marshall slowly nodded before wiping his tears. "I… I'm going to go home now…"

Jake didn't say anything as Marshall left the cottage. He just made for his truck and drove it down the mountain path. When he was certain he was far away, Marshall stopped the truck and parked it behind some trees.

And then he cried.

He covered his eyes with his paws and leaned against his seat. His screams echoed as birds from the trees scattered in fear. Nobody for miles heard a single dalmatian pup sob his heart out for the one who had taken it and shattered it into pieces.

* * *

The crying didn't even stop by the time he got home. He was barely able to see his way on the road, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. He just walked inside, tears falling down like raindrops from a storm. It wasn't a surprise when everyone started asking what was wrong.

Marshall wanted to shout that everything was wrong. The world was wrong. The fact that Everest wasn't here was just wrong all on its own. Yet he couldn't say it. He couldn't say anything. He just sobbed and sat down in shame over his crying. It was like he was a baby being scolded at for making a mess on the floor. He felt sorrow, embarrassment, and utter crushing depression all at the same time.

Ryder took him into his arms and comforted him. It helped a little, but Marshall didn't want Ryder. He didn't even want his parents. He wanted Everest. He needed Everest.

For some reason, Marshall felt like he was back in the cave. Slowly freezing to death while dying of blood loss.

The only difference was this hurt more.

* * *

" _How's he doing, Ryder?"_ asked the adult dalmatian on the big screen in the control room.

"He's calmed down, but I'm afraid what he's going to be like in the coming days," said Ryder, shaking his head. He had never seen Marshall in such a hysteric state before, but it was clear that six months of searching with nothing to show had finally come down on him. In the end, Marshall cried himself to sleep and had been in such a state since Ryder left him downstairs. The others pups had watched him out of concern until they too fell asleep one by one.

" _Maybe he should come home for awhile, Ryder,"_ said Blaze, shaking his head. _"I know you need him for Paw Patrol, but this is my son. It sounds like he needs help and I won't let him become broken."_

"I don't know if anything is going to help him, Blaze," answered Ryder. "Everest… was important to Marshall."

" _Ryder, my son was in love with her. I may have joked about it, but both me and Misty could see how much he cared for her. The only other person I ever saw that in love with another was Trigger with his mate,"_ answered Blaze. _"Chase wasn't old enough to remember what his father was like when he lost her, but I do. He was a mess. Half of the time he was depressed and crying while the other half he was lashing at everybody…. Even Chase."_

Ryder's eyes widened. "I… I didn't know that… what finally woke him up?"

" _From what the Professor told me, Chase was crying one point and Trigger just smacked him. When he realized what he had done, he held his crying son and apologized over and over again. Trigger was crying, but it was of shame instead of sorrow. I think that's what finally woke him up to be a real father and move on."_

"I hope it doesn't take something like that to help, Marshall," whispered Ryder, shaking his head. He was about to say something when he noticed there was another caller on the line. "I have another call, Blaze. Can I talk to you more about this tomorrow?"

" _Sure thing. Goodnight,"_ replied Blaze before he shut his call off.

Ryder quickly pressed a button and soon a tall man in his 30s in a t-shirt and blue sweats appearing in some kind of bedroom. _"Um, hi? Are you, Ryder?"_

"Yes, is there some kind of emergency?" asked Ryder, ready to get his Pup Pad out in case he and his pups were needed. Although with Marshall's current state, it might be best to not have him on duty.

" _No, but well… this is going to need some explanation. First off, the reason I know if you is because my sister's kids love you and your pups,"_ answered the man with a smirk before he went back to being serious. _"Second thing is, well, my girlfriend and I went to this skiing town a few months ago. We took photos and I saw your site for your friend Everest and… well, take a look."_

A photo came up and Ryder's eyes widened.

* * *

When Marshall woke up he felt fur all around him as well as a warm blanket wrapped around him. He tried to remember what had happened yesterday, but everything in his memory ended when he stopped to cry about the reality of the situation that Jake handed to him. Opening his eyes, fighting off the dust in them, he looked around and saw that his friends were all sleeping next to him, keeping him warm and comforted. If he had any more tears to shed, Marshall would have done so but instead he just smiled and nuzzled each one of them one by one.

This ended up waking them up as they yawned and greeted each other a good morning. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them saying anything until Skye was the first one to hug him. Then Chase and followed by the rest. Marshall whimpered a bit, but kept a small smile up as he felt their warmth. It wasn't enough to heal everything, but knowing he had his friends by his side was enough to make him feel better.

"Marshall," said Chase, ending the hug and placing his paw on his shoulder, "we miss her too."

"We all do, dude," seconded Zuma.

Marshall nodded. "I know… I just don't want… to accept the fact I'll never see her again."

None of the pups said anything. They knew it was a large chance that Everest would never come home by this point. Yet seeing such a defeated look in his eyes made Rubble shake his head. "We'll find her again. We don't know when Marshall, but we will. We're Paw Patrol. We can do anything."

Marshall chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Paw Patrol."

Suddenly, their collars beeped. _"Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" cried out the gang as they rushed over to the elevator. However, Marshall, being Marshall, tripped over his blanket and landed on top of the pups before rolling over to the elevator. Slamming into the glass, he felt the wind knocked out of him before he peeled himself off the glass and landed on his back.

The others all got up and rushed over to Marshall who was getting up with a small groan. "Is it every blanket's goal to see me break my neck?"

"No, but you sure broke our spines," groaned Rocky as he stretched his back.

Chase soon pressed he button that sent them up, but to their surprise their uniforms were out in display. Instead they skipped the room where they suited up and went straight into the control room where Ryder was waiting for them. Jumping out, they stood in line and at attention. "Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" shouted Chase as usual.

"And naked!" said Zuma with a giggle that got some smirks from the others.

Ryder gave a brief smile before he turned serious. "Pups… I honestly don't know how to say this… to be honest I think it's best if I just show you." He pressed his puppad and on the screen came online. It was a picture of a human couple holding hands and making peace signs next to some log cabin.

Raising his eyebrow, Chase asked, "Ryder, sir? What is so shocking about… oh my god…"

Everyone looked at Chase as he stared at the screen with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. The rest of them looked closer and soon they saw it. Marshall was the last to see it as he slowly moved forward to get a closer look and felt his blood freeze up.

Right at the edge of the picture, walking forward without knowing she was caught on camera was Everest.


	9. Act 1 Part 9:Preparing For A Journey Pt1

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated a lot of Paw Patrol stuff, or my Zootopia fic. It's the holidays and I work at Target so you can image just how busy I am these days. That's why I'm splitting this chapter into two short parts then I originally wanted. It was going to be one big chapter, but due to time and I know how people want an update I decided to split it into two. Hopefully, when the New Year comes, I'll be as free as can be to get back into work.**_

 _ **One thing I would like you guys to help in, if you wish of course, is updating the TV Tropes pages for my fics Marshall Gone Missing and Zuma's Fear. Since Everest Gone Missing and From Fear to Courage are sequels to the fics, you can add more information to them. I don't update my own TV Tropes pages because I think that's kinda arrogant of me to do so. So I let others do them.**_

 _ **Also, Winter Wonder Show was a great episode. Nice to see all the pups together and I admit their singing has gotten a bit better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 1 Part 9: Preparing For A Journey Part 1**_

* * *

After a long silence, almost every pup had started shouting and asking questions before Ryder managed to silence them. Not to long after that, they heard the elevator come up and out came Jake looking like he ran a marathon to get her. "Ryder! You said you found… Everest…" whispered Jake in a daze as he focused on the image of his pup. He slowly walked forward, hang stretched out as if he was going to just touch her right there. "Everest," he whispered as tears began to drip from his eyes. "She's okay."

All the pups felt their hearts break for Jake as he fell to his knees in sorrow and relief. They whimpered and began to nuzzle him. "Ryder, where was this taken?" asked Chase, asking the question everyone had on their minds.

"The couple took this photo at a place called Wintria Ski Resort," said Ryder as he pressed a few button on his puppad and replace the photo with a map along with a few other photos of the ski resort. From what they could tell it seemed like your average town about the size of Adventure Bay, but there were many mountains and ski lifts that could be seen. "It's a pretty popular resort northeast of Sirus Island. Average community that gets most of its income during the winter season."

"So why would Everest go there?" asked Rocky, scratching his head. "It's far away from the artic up north where we found her."

"That's because Wintria is also famous for one other place nearby," said Ryder as he increased the size of the map and showed a great big forest area with a giant mountain in the back. "This is Wintergreen. It's one of the largest forest and mountain areas in Sirius Island… and home to the largest wolf population."

The group gasped upon hearing that. "The… biggest… wolf population?" asked Chase in shock.

"Dude, look at the size of that place. It's gotta have thousands of them," said Zuma.

"Why would Everest go there unless…" Rubble eyes lit up. "Maybe her pack is there?"

"But she didn't have a family when we found her," pointed out Skye.

"Does it matter?" asked Marshall getting up and looking at the group with determination in his eyes. "Family or no family, this is the biggest clue we've found for finding Everest. She's must be there. And we need to find her."

"Marshall's right," whispered Jake as he also got up and looked determined. "Everest is there. That's where I'm going. I don't care if there are wolves, tigers, or even dragons. Nothing's going to stop me from finding my pup and bringing her back home."

"Pups," said Ryder in a serious voice that got their attention. "This is going to be the most dangerous rescue we ever had to do, if we choose to do this. I want to help Jake find Everest, but we'll be facing an entire forest of wolves that most like will be hostile to us." Ryder walked in front of his pups and knelt to look at them in the eyes.. "You aren't just some pets of mine. You're my family… there might be a chance we don't come back alive from this."

He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "Which is why if we're going to do this I want to hear from all of you that you are willing to go on this mission despite the risks."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Marshall stepped forward. "I'm fired up!"

The other pups smiled before stepping forward one by one.

"Chase is on the case!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"Let's dive in!"

"This puppy's gonna fly!"

"Green means go!"

Ryder smiled and nodded. "Alright. We leave on the Paw Patroller in three days. Pack up and get ready pups, because we're going to save Everest!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Never let it be said that Ryder was never unprepared. His father would often say he got it from his mother, but that only let Ryder take more pride in his ability to plan for anything. He knew that if there was a chance that Everest could be found, he was going to need to prepare for a long and dangerous journey. Ordering enough food, water, and equipment that would be necessary was the first step, and he had enough room in the basement levels of the Lookout to do so. It was a good thing he installed the Paw Patroller and the Air Patroller with a bathroom, small kitchen, and enough storage place to last about three months.

Second, Ryder needed backup to help those in Adventure Bay. While there were normal first responders, Ryder had equipment that local enforcement and rescuers didn't normally have. Therefore, it was up to him to have some other people he trusted use that equipment to help. For Chase's position, he got Carlos and Tracker to come down and help. While Tracker's ears would have been useful, he was more useful using them to solve crimes or find lost people. Blaze volunteered to take Marshall's position, and his experience as a firedog, and rescue dog in general, would make him the lead dog in the backup team. Ace was happy to take Skye's position, and Ryder would be leaving the Air Patroller just in case they needed to work distances. Katie offered to be the backup team medic's, having extended her knowledge to humans instead of animals since the wolf attack six months ago. Finally, they would be led by Ryder's dad personally. He promised to look after the place and lead the team just like the old days.

" _Are you sure about doing this, Ryder?"_ asked his dad on the big screen.

"I am, Dad," answered Ryder with a smile. "You always told me how far you would go to rescue your dogs if they got in trouble. Everest is one of mine, even if I don't personally own her. She's Paw Patrol, that's enough for me."

The Professor smiled and nodded. _"I'm proud of you, son. Your mother would be too."_

"I think Mom would most likely chain me to my room if she knew what I was doing," laughed Ryder, ignoring the small pain of loss in his heart. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Thanks for taking over again."

" _No worries. Retirement was getting boring anyway,"_ said The Professor before ending the call.

Just as he ended the call, Ryder turned around and saw the elevator come up with Chase on it. He was dressed in his uniform, bullhorn already out which he used when he asked, _**"You wanted to see me, Ryder, sir?"**_

"Chase! The bullhorn!" shouted Ryder, covering his ears.

" _ **Oops!"**_ Chase barked and put it away. "Sorry about that, Ryder, sir. Been motivating the pups to get packing."

"Everyone, doing okay?" asked Ryder.

"Yup, me, Skye, and Marshall are all done. Zuma and Rubble are almost done. Rocky's still helping Jake out with his stuff," answered the police pup.

"Good, but there is another reason I called you here, Chase," answered Ryder as grabbed a box that was on the nearby controls. Taking it, Ryder lowered himself to Chase's level and presented it to him. Chase used his nose to smell what was inside the box and it smelled very familiar. Something cold and yet dangerous too.

"I was going to save this until you were older, but with the team going into a dangerous area filled with wolves, I think this is the best time to give it to you," said Ryder as he opened the box.

What was inside, nearly made Chase fall off his paws. It was a gun. A modified Smith & Wesson to be precise with a larger and longer barrel and the trigger area was designed not to be pulled by human hands. He knew this gun. He had seen it a few times, but it never left his mind. This was his dad's gun when he was alive.

"It's already been modified for your puppack and I'll work on getting it in when we're on the road," answered Ryder, looking at Chase with a look that made the pup stand up straight in serious. "Chase, this is no toy. This is a weapon that can kill. I only want you to use if it there is no other choice."

"A-Am I ready for such a responsibility, Ryder, sir?" asked Chase, gulping at the thought of using it.

A small smile made the German Shepherd relax. "I trust you, Chase."

Chase saluted and smiled. "Then I shall carry on with the utmost respect for it, sir."

Ryder nodded as he closed the box and walked away, but Chase's eyes remained on it. His father's gun. He never once thought about it until now. Closing his eyes, Chase prayed that he would never have to use it, but also prayed to his father that he would watch over him and the Paw Patrol.

* * *

Most people always called Zuma the most fearless out of all the pups. It wasn't a surprise to hear that since he liked all kinds of extreme sports from surfing, to skating, to snowboarding, and even parachuting. Heights, snakes, floods, robberies, fires, and more. None of it bothered Zuma. Living on your own for a while, struggling to survive, had made Zuma realized that giving into fear was a one way trip to the afterlife. You had to be brave and face that fear, ready to die at any time if need be. Death never scared Zuma, but losing others to death did.

It was why he was so relieved that Marshall turned out to be okay. The thought that one of his bros was gone for good, all because of him and his words, would have broken Zuma to the point where he was ready to run away and quit Paw Patrol in shame. But Marshall was alive, they were all alive for now. Now it was Everest who was in danger and they were about to face one of the greatest enemies of dogs: wolves.

Even though he had no family, Zuma often stayed with other strayed dogs in small communities both inside and outside of town. He heard all sorts of blood chilling tales of the evil wolves that worshiped dark spirits and drank the blood of pups. How they slaughtered innocents and took some to be sacrificed before eating their hearts.

Zuma thought wolves were evil. Now he wished he didn't think that.

Everyone wanted to find Everest, some with more than one reason and Zuma was one of them. He wanted to apologize to her for his comments. That one moment where he basically told Everest to her face she was evil and cruel without knowing it. He knew that deep down, Everest didn't leave because of him, but he couldn't help but feel ashamed of his actions. Marshall's hateful words that day cut deep, but they were the truth.

He had insulted Everest in a manner that he felt guilty for every day. Only by giving his apology to her personally could he ever find peace.

Having finished packing, Zuma decided to see how Rubble was doing since he was the last one left to pack. Much to his amusement, Zuma saw a bunch of toys Rubble had with him and struggling to put it all together in a bad. "Dude, you know we're not going on vacation or anything, Wight?"

"Hey, it's a long trip. I need something to keep me entertained," said Rubble as he sat on his bag, smiling in triumph. That was until the bag popped open and set the bulldog flying into Marshall's nearby sleeping bag which rolled him up like a tortilla. "Uh, maybe I can leave a little behind."

Getting a few chuckles, Zuma unrolled the bad and freed his friend who shook his head to get his baring straight. "Thanks, Zuma," replied Rubble as he went back to picking up his scattered toys. "You think I should give some of these to any of the pups in Everest's pack?"

"Pack?" asked Zuma, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Everest is half wolf. That means she had a wolf mother or father," pointed out Rubble. "If she went to an area where there are a lot of wolves, that means she still has family, right?"

"I guess," answered Zuma, shrugging, "but why was she in the awtic area when we found her?" Zuma had assumed her parents were gone just like his were. She never talked about her family, but most of them assumed it was painful to do so and left it alone.

"I don't know, but you remember what Chase told us about how Everest said she had four brothers? What if one of them lives there and she went to him for protection?" asked Rubble.

Zuma rubbed his chin. The idea had merit. Wolves sometimes did split from their normal packs to make new packs if he remembered correctly. Plus, Everest was only half wolf. She could have been separated on purpose. "If what you are saying is twue… then what if she doesn't want to come home?" asked Zuma."

"Wait, what?" asked Rubble, turning around in shock. "W-w-why wouldn't she come home? She's Jake's pup."

"But she also has family too, if what you're saying is cowect," answered Zuma, shaking his head. "What if she's happier thewe then she is with us?"

Rubble sat on his rear in shock. "I… I never thought about that…" He whimpered and looked to Zuma. "What should we do if that happens?"

Zuma didn't answer.

* * *

 _ **AN: Like I said, was going to be longer but due to busy holiday season, cut into two. Marshall and Skye, Rocky and Jake, and the team leaving for Wintergreen is in the next chapter.**_


	10. Act 1 Part10:Preparing For A Journey Pt2

_**AN: So bad news is I got sick that has prevented me from going to work today. Good news is I have time to give out part 2. I hear that there are going to be new voice actors for the cast in Season 4, but so far all I know is that Zuma's new voice actor,**_ _ **Carter Throne, is the younger brother of the current voice actor, Alex Throne. So at least he can be there to coach his brother on getting Zuma right. This makes only Rubble and Skye the only pups (that we know) who have not gone through a voice change. It's a shame that Alex is leaving since he did a good job with Zuma, but I guess we'll see if his younger brother can take the hovercraft.**_

 _ **Anyway, for Part 2 we focus on Marshall and Skye, Rocky and Jake, and then the team leading. Please be sure to visit the TV tropes page for Marshall Gone Missing and add an Everest Gone Missing page.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 1 Part 9: Preparing For A Journey Part 2**_

* * *

When Marshall told his parents what he and the pups were planning to do in Wintergreen, his mother had naturally been furious. She had yelled, pleaded, and even cried for Marshall not to risk such a dangerous mission, but in the end, he and his father managed to convince her to let go. It hurt to know he was going to worry his mother so much, not to mention it hurt even more that she would be more heartbroken if he died for real on this mission.

Yet he knew he was doing the right thing when she asked him if Everest really was worth it. Without a single bit of hesitation, he answered "yes".

" _You will be careful, won't you, sweetie?"_ asked Misty on the computer screen. She was holding a whimpering Grace who wasn't taking the news well that her big brother was going to be gone for a long time.

"I promise, Mom," answered Marshall with a smile. His father was right next to him, having arrived yesterday to settle in as dog leader, and patted his back. "You and Dad trained me to be the best and Ryder and the Professor helped even more. I'm not going on this alone either. I got a team that can watch my back."

" _I know I just… the last time…"_ whispered Misty, doing her best to hold her tears. _"I don't want to go through burying you again. Why do you have to do this?"_

Marshall frowned and lowered his head. "I know. I know that hurt you all, but I need to do this. You and Dad told me that no matter what, you never leave anyone behind in a fire. Civilian or teammate." With eyes full of fire, he looked up and stared at his mother. "Everest is my teammate. She's Paw Patrol. I need to make sure she's okay and safe before those other wolves get her. It may not be a fire, but it's still dangerous and I'm applying that lesson to this mission as well."

Misty still looked ready to fight some more on the subject but Blaze was there to interrupt him. "Misty, he'll be fine." She looked at her husband. "Marshall's grown up, and he's dealt with danger before. I trust him, and you know I wouldn't let him go if I didn't believe he could do this." He nuzzled his son and smile. "He's like me when I was his age, but he's got more friends and a good team. He'll be okay."

"… _I love you, Marshall, please don't forget that,"_ whispered Misty. _"Please promise me you will come home."_

"I love you too, Mom. And I will. I gotta show Everest that water park anyway," chuckled Marshall.

It was at that moment that Grace gave a small cry. _"Marshy don't go! Marshy don't go!"_

"Ah, Grace," whispered Marshall, who wiped a small tear from his eyes. Giving his best smile, he whispered. "I'll come back. I promise. And we'll have an entire week together, maybe even a month."

" _Pwomise?"_ asked Grace, sniffling.

"Cross my heart," said Marshall, while drawing and 'x' on his chest.

" _Grace loves Marshy,"_ whispered Grace, blowing a kiss on the screen.

"And Marshy loves you Grace," said Marshall, giving his own kiss before the call ended.

He sighed and looked up at his father who was giving him a sad smile. "Dad… can I really do this?"

"… there were times when I asked Trigger that when we were going on a rescue that seemed in possible, you know what he said?" asked Blaze to which Marshall shook his head. "He said, the only time we cannot do something is when we chose not to do it."

"… I wish Uncle Trigger was here," whispered Marshall. "I wish Everest didn't run away and… I don't know…"

"Something wrong?" asked Blaze, tilting his son's chin upward and looking up at him.

"Dad… why do I… feel so weird when… when I think of Everest?" asked Marshall, biting his lips. "I know you joke about it but… am I really…" A paw was placed on his lips which made him look at his father in confusion.

"Only you can answer that, Marshall," answered Blaze with a smile. "And I have a feeling that when you do, you'll tell her how you feel."

A bright smile decorated Marshall before he hugged his father. "Look after Adventure Bay for me, will you?"

"Of course," answered Blaze. "You're old man still got a few good years left in him after all."

The elevator then dinged and the two looked behind them to see Skye walking in. She paused in step and looked at the two. "Um, I'm I interrupting something?"

"Nah, we were just about to head down," said Blaze as he got up and made his way to the elevator. "Going to talk to your folks?" Skye nodded. "We'll leave you to it then."

Skye waited until both dalmatians were gone from the room before she sighed and walked over to the controls. She set the call for her house and stepped back so her family could see her. Unforntuantly after a few minutes of ringing, there was no answer and she was forced to leave a message.

 _Guess it's for the best, most of the time we talk we always get an argument or what not,_ thought Skye before she cleared her voice for the machine. "Um, hi everyone. It's Skye. I know I usually don't call for another two months, but…" She took a deep breath. "I'm going on a very dangerous mission tomorrow. One that's going to test everything I've very learned. I'm going to rescue a friend and chances are… I might not make it home." Closing her eyes, Skye cursed knowing that her mother and father would just be freaking out now. "I know you never wanted me to be a rescue dog and I get why. You were always worried about me. I guess I can't hold that against you, but you need to understand that I just wasn't fitting into the modeling business. I like being a rescue pup. I like helping people. I like the excitement that comes with it."

She thought long and hard of what to say next knowing these may be the very last words she could say to her family. "I know we've fought a lot. Over my job. Over Chase. Over my decision to keep staying on Paw Patrol, but that doesn't mean I don't love you or my sisters. I just want to be my own pup, and live my own life. I hope that… if I come back from this mission, the five of us can get together and just talk like a real family. No yelling. No screaming. Just the five of us like we used to be." A small smile appeared on her face. "Some would have just never talked to you again, but Ryder told me something that made me never give up on you guys." She realized that time was almost up. "So I want to thank you for being one of our donators, even if it was in secret. Know that I love you and always will. Wish me luck."

And with that said, she ended the call.

* * *

"And done!" said Rocky as he wiped the sweat from his brow and put away his screwdriver. Jake walked outside and went wide eyed at the sight of his new bike. "What do you think, Jake?"

The bike had been given extra turbo power with nitro boosters, a holder to carry the shotgun, a small canister for oil slicking in the back, a homing beacon for Ryder to track, and a pellet gun up front made with parts of an old BB gun.

"Dude, Rocky, it looks awesome," said Jake in awe as he went over to his ride and smirked. "It's like something out of a James Bond film."

"Thanks, I do good work," Rocky praised himself before walking over to the bags that Jake had ready outside. "Packed up and ready to go?"

"Just about," said Jake as he went inside. "Just need to get one more thing."

Rocky waited patiently, going in his head the amount of inventions he was going to need for this mission. A part of him couldn't help but be excited at the thought of going on such a big adventure. The missions that took them to places they ever had been before on Sirus Island were always his personal favorite. Being a supporter of going green, seeing the beautiful nature that he wanted to protect was always good to see. However, Wintergreen, after doing some investigation, was one place that had very little information on. All that was known was that there were a lot of wolf clans, each unique and dangerous.

The Icebane wolves, according to a small website of information, were ice wolves and thought to be the dominant ones. When shown the pictures, Marshall said they were the white wolves who fought against the black ones with red markings. _Why would those wolves come all the way here? Why fight each other to such a brutal death?_ Thought Rocky. _I guess we'll find out when we get to Wintergreen._

"Got it!" shouted Jake from his cabin as he came out, carrying a photo frame. "Didn't want to forget this."

"Isn't that the picture you and Everest took on her first day here in Adventure Bay?" asked Rocky, tilting is head.

"Yup," answered Jake with a smile as he looked at the photo. "Wanted to bring this with me… to remind myself why I'm doing this."

Rocky nodded in understanding, but as he watched Jake put it away, a thought came to him. "Jake… what if Everest chooses not to come back." Jake paused in his packing. "I mean, what if she wants to stay with the wolves? What will you do then?"

Jake was silent as his face was void of any emotion. Finally, he got up and dusted his hands. "Then I'll let her go. I just want her to be happy and safe. If she thinks that's best with the wolves then I'll accept that." Jake turned to his friend and smiled. "This wouldn't be the first time I've had to accept such a loss, Rocky. I just don't want it to end in tragedy like last time."

"Last time?" asked Rocky.

Jake sighed and sat down, patting the grass which Rocky took a seat next to. "You're good at keeping secrets and I guess it would do me some good to share this with someone." He took a deep sigh. "As you know, I'm not from Adventure Bay original. I'm from Ocean Shores in Washington. When I was there, I had a girlfriend… she got pregnant."

"Y-you were a father?" asked Rocky in shock.

"I was going to be. I even proposed to my girlfriend when we learned. We had everything ready. I was ready." He closed his eyes and was quite for a bit. "Then we got into a car accident. My fiancé survived… the baby didn't."

"Oh my god," whispered Rocky as he whimpered and began to nuzzle Jake's side.

"Our relationship pretty much died after that. After losing them both I just… I wanted to get away so I came here and worked at the Mountain Resort until the owners gave it to me. I got better, making friends with you guys helped, but there was always a part of me that missed the chance of being a Dad." He smiled. "And then I met, Everest." He took the photo out of the backpack and stared at it with a tear in his eyes. "Here was this lonely and brave pup who had nobody in the world to take care of her. I felt like maybe I was given a second chance. Sure, it was no human baby, but that didn't matter. Everest didn't just become a pet or friend to me, she became the daughter I never had. I think… I think she thought of me as her father too…" He hugged the photo and looked up in the mountains in the distance. "That's why I have to find her. To know she is safe. Even if I cannot bring her home again, I at least want to know my daughter is okay."

Rocky wiped a few tears from his eyes before getting up and nodded. "And we will find her, Jake. She's not just a daughter to you but a sister to all of us. We're Paw Patrol. We're family. And that includes the two of you."

Jake smiled back and ruffled Rocky's head for a moment before getting up. "Thanks, buddy. Now let's get finished packing. It's a big day tomorrow."

* * *

It was time. The backup team had arrived. The Paw Patroller was packed. The pups were ready. It was time to rescue Everest.

The Mayor, being the mayor, decided to have a proper send off for the team outside of City Hall. All the pups, plus Ryder and Jake, were lined up while Mayor Goodway was right by a podium giving her speech to the crowd. "Citizens of Adventure Bay, we have gathered her to wish fond farewell and good luck to our heroes, The Paw Patrol, in their quest to rescue one of our own: Everest!" The crowd cheered for a bit until Mayor Goodway calmed them down. "As you know, our favorite Mountain Pup has run away, but thanks to some help from outside, Ryder and his friends have found a great lead that will surly help bring her home." The Mayor then turned to the backup team who was stationed right next to the Paw Patrol. "But fear not Adventure Bay! For we shall have our other heroes to help safeguard the down: Blaze, Ace, Carlos, Tracker, Katie, and The Professor!"

"I have a name!" shouted the Professor which made everyone laugh.

"They shall take the place of our precious Paw Patrol as they journey forth into adventure. So let us give them all a fond farewell and big cheer for good luck!"

The crowd did so as the Paw Patrol waved to the group before walking over to their back up team. Tracker went to his fellow pups and whimpered, "Mis queridos amigos, I wish I was going with you to find Everest. Realmente lo hago."

"It's okay, Tracker. We'll bring her back and make sure we're a team again," replied Rubble.

"Just keep Adventure Bay safe for us, okay amigo?" asked Rocky.

"Si! You can count on me!" said Tracker with a ruff.

Katie, Carlos, and The Professor were with Ryder, discussing the final adjustments and back up plans. It was at that moment that Katie hugged Ryder and told him to be safe. However, to the shock of everyone, she kissed him on the cheek which made him turn completely red and gave the others a quick laugh.

Ace and Skye were giving each other a hug and high pawed it before wishing each other good luck. Ace even gave Skye her lucky rabbit's foot which she returned because the idea of carrying a dead animals foot just creeped her out. That and she loved bunnies.

That left Marshall and Blaze together. The father and son both stared at each other before giving a hug. "Good luck, Marshall," whispered Blaze.

"Thanks, Dad," said Marshall as they ended the hug.

With the goodbyes already set and done, the team made their way for the Paw Patroler where Robodog was waiting for them. Turning around, each of them took one last glimpse of their home that might be the last time they see it.

"Ready, pups?"

"Ready, Ryder!"

"Hit it Robotdog!"

"Arf! Arf!" shouted the mechanical canine as he pressed on the gas.

The crowd waved one last time as the Paw Patroller made for the exit of Adventure Bay and for journey unknown.


	11. Act 2 Part 1: The Kidnapping Delay

_**AN: So now we enter the second act. This chapter was made to put the Paw Patrol in some rescuing situations, something I haven't put in the story for some time and they are a rescue team. It's also to help establish how the Paw Patrol can work together in more serious situations. I keep hoping they'll do that later in the seasons, but that's a big hope mind you. I really don't have too much to say at the moment while I write this.**_

 _ **Please help add more tropes in the Marshall Gone Missing TV pages trope by adding Everest Gone Missing parts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 1: The Kidnapping Delay**_

* * *

It had been three days since they started their journey to Wintergreen. With the place far up north and in the eastern direction, where none of them had been to before on Sirius Island, it was going to take at least a week to get to their destination. Not that the pups were bored. Ryder took a break from watching the forest they were passing by to check on his pups. Rubble and Zuma were facing off against each other in a Pup Pup Boogie match with Chase and Skye watching. Rocky was on a laptop, issuing commands with his barks (a program Ryder developed) on some information about Wintergreen and the wolves of the area. Marshall was in a meditative stance that Sensei Yumi taught them that Jake was trying to copy at first, but the snores he was giving indicated he went too far.

It seemed kinda weird in his mind that they were so calm and treating this adventure like any normal mission they went on, but Ryder wondered how long that would last. He wasn't ready to rush into the wolf owned territory without first establishing contact with Wintria's populace. After that is was a manner of planning the rest out. _This mission could see some of us, or even all of us, never making it home._

It also made him wonder if Jake would follow with his promise that Ryder kept secret from the other pups. If anything was to happen to him, Jake would get the pups and head to Adventure Bay whether they agreed to it or not. He already had it in his will that everything he owned would equally be shared among his pups, but he hoped that it would go that far.

"Ugh! Not another split!" cried out Rubble in annoyance as he jumped up and performed the tricky move. However, like many times in the past, he landed but couldn't get up, resulting in him getting three "X"'s in a row. "Out again? Darn it." With Chase grabbing him by the tail, Rubble got up and stomped his way right next to Skye. "Having short feet sucks. I can't wait until my legs grow longer."

"My turn!" shouted Chase as he selected his character and gave a grin at Zuma. "Ready to settle our score?"

"Oh, please, dude" teased Zuma, sticking his tongue out. "I'm gonna dwown you with my skills."

The two, arguably the best at the game, started off with Skye and Rubble cheering them on. It woke Marshall up from his meditation as he got up and stretched his legs before walking over to Rocky. "What are you looking up, Rocky?"

"I'm trying to get more information about the various wolf clans that exist in Wintergreen," explained the tech genius. "This way we can know what we're up against and who we can maybe negotiate with."

"Can they negotiate?" asked Marshall. "I mean the wolves we met were of the eat first and ask questions later kind."

"Apparently, they can according to what I found," said Rocky as he pulled up something on the screen. Ryder, curious himself, got off from his seat and knelt to see what it was. It showed an old painting of one side of humans and the other side wolves. One of the humans, a chubby fellow, was shaking hands with a pure white wolf. "It seems that there was a peace agreement between the human settlers of Wintria and the wolves of Wintergreen. It lasted quite a while but the details of the agreement, and why it fell apart just recently, according to what I've read, is unknown at the moment." He then pushed a few keys and showed various types of wolves, all in different colors with some having different markings on them.

Marshall quickly recognized the two that were at Adventure Bay. "That black one with the red markings. They were the ones that attacked us." He then saw the pure white wolf. "That was the other race of wolves. The ones that fought the black ones."

"The black ones are called Bloodnight Star, they live in an area known as the Blood Woods due to the trees having unusually bloody truck and leaves. The white ones, known as Icebane, live in the tallest and coldest mountain in the area known as Moon's Pillar," answered Rocky.

"Any other information about them?" asked Ryder.

Rocky shook his head. "No, it's all sealed in the Wintria's databases. I could try hacking it…"

"No, I'm sure if we explain the situation the mayor will give us access," said Ryder as he got up. "This is enough for now. I'm sure we'll learn more when we arrive at-"

" _Bark! Bark!"_ shouted Robodog, alerting them of something getting his attention.

"What is it, boy?" asked Ryder as he walked to the front end of the Paw Patroller. He narrowed his eyes and saw the unquestionable sight of police lights up ahead. Getting closer, he could see that they were decorated with "State Trooper" uniforms.

Curious, Marshall came to the front and narrowed his eyes. "Are those police? What are they doing here?"

This, of course, got everyone's attention (except for a sleeping Jake) who stopped what they were doing and rushed over to see by sticking their heads out of the window. Questions were asked out loud that ranged from wondering if there was an accident to a road block of some kind. When they got closer, they saw that it was more than just state troopers, there was FBI, News Crews, and even Ambulances.

"Woah, must be something big," said Rocky as the Paw Patroller stopped in front of the roadblock as officers raised their hands.

"I better check what's going on. Chase, you suit up and come with me. The rest of you stay here," replied Ryder as he made his way to the door.

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir!" shouted Chase as he made for his pup pack and uniform.

* * *

Once Chase was suited up, he and Ryder exited out of the Paw Patroller where they were greeted by two state troopers. One was a male with a mustache and shades while the other was a redhead with a ponytail braided down her shoulders. "Sorry, for the blockade, kid. I'm Officer Rick, this is Officer Lisa. Are your parents in this van?"

"I'm actually the owner, sir," replied Ryder. "And I don't drive it, my robot dog does."

Officer Rick raised an eyebrow. "Right, Robot dog. Sure, kid." Just as he said that, the window opened for the two officers to see the robot dog bark hello at them. After staring at the machine for a bit, Officer Rick pulled out a cigarette and lite it up. "Well, three weeks. Almost my record. So, who are you, kid?"

"I'm Ryder, Leader of the Paw Patrol. This is Chase, my Police Pup," replied Ryder.

"That's Officer Chase, actually. Certified Police Pup," announced Chased, puffing his chest out and saluting.

"Wait, Paw Patrol? My little sister follows your adventures," replied Officer Lisa with a bright smile. "She and her pup want to be a rescue team just like you."

"Glad to see we're inspiring others, Ma'am," replied Chase with a smile. "So, what's the situation? Obviously, this is something big if you got Federal Agents helping you."

"I'm not sure if you need to-"

"Hey, Rick, maybe we should let them help us," replied Officer Lisa to her partner. "I've seen what Ryder and his team can do on the internet and news. They've also got dogs, something we _really_ need right about now. Even if they aren't ours, they got noses."

"My nose can smell anything and track anything!" said Chase with pride. He sniffed a little and smirked. "Like how a certain Officer Rick likes grape smelling shaving cream, recently got a tattoo on his right shoulder, has mint flavored gum in his pocket, and recently ate pizza… with three, no, four beers for lunch."

Ryder had to hold in his laughter at the sight of Officer Rick's wide eyes; even his shades couldn't hide it. He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, that's enough to convince me. I'll tell Agent Willows and see what she says. It's her call." With that said, he walked away.

Officer Lisa then asked, "Do you have your entire team here?"

"Yup, all of them are in the Paw Patroller," said Ryder, pointing to his pups who were all waving and smiling.

Officer Lisa waved back. "I don't see your Mountain Pup, Everest. I really like her. Where is she?"

Chase and Ryder both looked at each other. They then turned back to Officer Lisa and instantly said, "Vacation." Both knew it was best to keep Everest's runaway not a discussion for now. It would most likely lead to them learning about her wolf heritage which might cause problems.

"Maybe you can tell us what's going on," said Ryder, hoping to change the subject.

Officer Lisa's mood quickly to change to a darker tone as she looked at the gathering of law enforcement with anger in her eyes. "We've had a kidnapping. Miranda Fosters, thirteen years old. Her parents were taking her out camping when this crazed big guy comes out of nowhere and kidnaps her in her tent. The father tried to take him down, but he had a machete and did a number on him."

"He killed him?" asked Chase, turning white.

"He's alive. Barely," answered Officer Lisa. "He's currently at Raphael's Healing Hands Hospital. Last I heard he was going into surgery. The mother is there as well, barely keeping her sanity from what I heard."

"How long ago was the kidnapping?" asked Ryder. In any kidnapping event, the chances of finding the victim alive, or even at all, decreased greatly after forty-eight hours. Time was always the worst enemy in these events and a single mistake could waste hours. Or worse, lower the odds of the victium's life.

"About twelve hours," said a new voice that the two looked to their right. A brown-haired woman in a blue FBI vest that looked to be in her late forties walked up to them beside Officer Rick. There was a sort of cold look in her eyes that gave the two a shiver, but everything from her stare to her stance screamed experienced and professional. "Agent Willows, FBI. You're Paw Patrol, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Ryder. "My team and I would be willing to help you find Miranda and her kidnapper."

"I read your file. Most agents who are assigned to Sirius Island do. You recently recovered from a wolf attack a few months ago, correct?" asked the agent.

"That's right, we're following a lead on that, but we are available to help," said Chase.

Agent Willows looked at both before sighing. "I guess I needed a break after all the mess we've had so far. We're in a tough spot, Ryder. All the dogs that we use for searching and tracking got a flu that's been going around the kennels for a few days now. None of them are able to track anything, much less a kidnapped girl." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "Normally, I wouldn't consider having a kid and some pups involved, even if you are that good and have recommendations. But I'm not going to let a little kid die when I have the means to save her. You can help, but you follow my orders to the letter, got it?"

"Understood," said Ryder, shaking her hand. "Mind filling me in with everything so I can prepare my team?"

"Sure thing."

Ryder turned to Chase. "Chase, get everyone suited up and wake Jake up. We got a mission to do."

"On it!" shouted Chase as he rushed to the Paw Patroller.

* * *

When Chase told them that Ryder wanted them in gear and standing at attention, Marshall couldn't help but be worried that they were going to be delayed in finding Everest. He knew that it was his duty to help anyone who needed it, but the more time that there was helping others, the longer it would take to find Everest. Still, Marshall didn't complain, and just did as Chase told him to do.

The six pups sat in their respective spots while Jake sat next to Marshall. A few minutes later, Ryder came in and sat down in his chair. Everyone sat in attention as Chase said his usual line. "Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Okay, pups. I know we were on our way to find Everest in Wintergreen, but this is an emergency we cannot ignore," replied Ryder as he pressed the button on his Pup Pad and brought down the big TV screen. Showed on the screen was a shadowed looking man carrying a little girl out of a camp zone and into the woods with her mother screaming for help. "A little girl named Miranda Fosters has been kidnapped from her family and is being held hostage somewhere in the woods."

Everyone but Chase gasped upon hearing this. Even Marshall was finding it hard to deny that he really wanted to help Miranda now that he knew the situation was more serious than expected.

"The local law enforcement and FBI have asked us for help in finding her. Time is not on our side since most victims need to be found in less than forty-eight hours," replied Ryder.

"R-Ryder?" asked Marshall, raising his paw.

"Yes, Marshall?" asked Ryder as everyone looked at the dalmatian.

"Um… never mind," replied Marshall, sighing.

Ryder shrugged his shoulders and pressed his pup pad revealing Chase's logo. "Chase, we'll use your nose to follow the trail of where the kidnapper took Miranda. Make sure you're on full alert since we know he's armed and dangerous."

"Chase is on the case!" shouted the German Shepard with a nod.

Next up was Skye's logo. "Skye, you'll use your helicopter to search from the air. You might find a clue from above that we might miss."

"This puppy's gonna fly!" shouted Skye with her usual flip.

"The rest of you stay here in case your needed. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a role!" shouted Ryder as he rushed out, the rest of them cheering as he was followed by Chase and Skye.

Marshall heard their respective vehicles take off as the pups began to talk to themselves while Marshall looked down feeling a bit ashamed and worried. He knew what he was going to ask Ryder, but upon seeing everyone stare at him he just couldn't say it out loud. Not when he didn't want to seem like he didn't care about the little girl kidnapped. Far from it, he prayed they found her.

"Treat for your thoughts?" asked Jake, looking at him with a knowing smirk. "Come on, let's talk in private."

Marshall nodded and followed the human without the others watching. When they were at the other end of the Paw Patroller, Jake knelt and scratched his ear. "You want to continue finding Everest, right?" Marshall's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Relax, I feel the same way too. But we must find this girl and take her home to her parents. It's what we do, right?"

"Yeah," whispered Marshall. "I just cannot help but think every second counts, you know?" He really wanted to find Everest, but he didn't want to really leave this poor girl to whatever grim fate the kidnapper had planned for her. "I know my duty and I'll follow through with it. Don't worry, Jake. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Jake smiled and gave another scratch of the ears which made Marshall stick his tongue out in relaxation. "Alright, now let's hope Ryder and the others find this girl."

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up!" shouted Agent Willows over the large crowd that had formed around her. Each of them was armed to the teeth with assault rifles and shotguns. It kinda made Chase feel a bit under packed as he only had his father's pistol inside his pup pack. "Now that we have some help in finding Miranda, we're going to sweep across the area that she was last heading towards. Our target is being held hostage by someone who is most likely crazy and dangerous. If you see anything, report to me ASAP. Don't be a goddamn hero because you might do something stupid that will endanger the hostage. We don't know these woods well but this guy might. So keep your guard up for ambushes. Clear?"

"Clear, Ma'am!" shouted everyone.

Agent Willows turned to Chase and Ryder and nodded. "Alright, let's do this. Officer Chase, take a smell of these clothes and tell us if you get anything."

Officer Rock came by with a plastic sealed bag with some young girls clothing before opening it for Chase to smell. Taking a few sniffs, he backed off and let his nose do its work. Most of the training from his nose had come from his father, who told him to ignore the obvious smells and focus on the smells that were not so close. Half of tracking was about disfiguring the smells so that you kept your focus. It was a bit harder due to having so much guns in the area, but he soon found the right one.

"That way! East by northeast!" shouted Chase as he kept low to the ground and continued to follow it.

"Alright, spread out and move forward in that direction! My team keep close to Chase!" yelled Agent Willow as the group began to follow orders.

Ryder took his pup pad and opened his channel with Skye who was already in the air. "Skye, fly ahead East by northeast and see if there is anything ahead of us. Use your goggle to zoom in below."

" _Roger, Ryder!"_ shouted Skye before cutting the channel.

Chase pressed forward and continued smelling as best as he could. _This would go a lot faster if I could use my police cruiser, but the trees aren't going to let that happen._ They couldn't even use Ryder's ATV due to Agent Willows wanting them to be close by. _Still, not going to stop me from finding Miranda._

Keeping his mind focused, Chase continued the search.

* * *

Two hours had passed and so far, they had nothing, but the trail was still strong. Chase wondered just how far these woods would go and how long would they have to search before they find something.

"How's the scent?" asked Officer Rick who was with their group.

"Still strong, I'm also getting another scent that's been growing a bit," answered Chase, sniffing in the air a few times. "Smells like… water… and wood chips…" He then stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, and he hasn't bathed in six days."

"There is a lake nearby," replied Officer Lisa, rubbing her chin. "Maybe he lives near there?"

Agent Willow pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Attention all units. We've got a lead that hints that the suspect may be living near the lake nearby. I want all units to head towards the area."

"I've also got a pup that can help," said Ryder as he pulled out his pup pad. Pressing Zuma's tag, the little chocolate lab appeared with a smile. "Zuma, there is a nearby lake not too far from our location. Could you scout it out for us and see what's there? Robodog will drive you closer so you can use your hovercraft."

" _Let's dive in!"_ shouted Zuma.

Pressing another button, Skye then appeared. "Skye, head over to the lake and help Zuma get a closer look at the area. Keep an eye on each other, okay?"

" _On my way!"_

"Wait! I got something!" shouted Chase as he sniffed the area a little bit more. He quickly diverted to the left and sniffed harder. This smell was very familiar. He had never forgotten it no matter how many times he tried. His hunches were soon proven right when he saw a small splash of human blood on the ground. "Blood!"

"The girls or the suspects?" asked Officer Lisa.

"It smells male," said Chase.

"How can you tell?" asked Officer Rick.

"Male blood always has a bitter taste to it. Female blood is a bit sweeter," replied Chase, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Not that I want to taste either mind you."

Officer Willow took out a expensive looking phone and pressed a few buttons before a green light scanned the blood. "I'm going to cross reference with anyone in the local area who might have this blood. Good work, Chase."

"T-Thanks!" shouted Chase with a smile. _I've been given compliments from an FBI agent! I'm so going to apply when I get older! Maybe Agent Willows can give me a recommendation!_

"Got it," said Agent Willows as she showed them a photo of their prey. It was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties with red hair and a thick beard. "Roger Desmond, age forty-seven. Use to live in the town nearby here. Wife died giving birth to their only child, Rebecca, and… shit…" she cursed "It says she died two years ago, in a climbing accident. After that he quit his job and nobody's seen him since."

"How old was his daughter when she died?" asked Ryder.

"Thirteen."

"That must be why he kidnapped Miranda," said Ryder, shaking his head with pity. "He's most likely lost it after his daughter died and took her because she must have resembled him."

"Well, pity story or no, that guy nearly hacked a man to death with a machete and took an innocent girl from her family," answered Agent Willows. "He goes down no matter what."

The rest of them nodded. Even if what Roger did was because of his grief, it was still no excuse for what he had done.

"It says he that Roger had a cabin house in his family's name… that is nearby a lake," said Willows with a smirk.

"I'll pass the info to my pups, let's get to that lake!" shouted Ryder.

* * *

Zuma felt the wind pass his face as he drove across the lake with his eyes on full alert. He rarely ever got involved with missions involving criminals so a part of him was excited to be helping take one down. _I think the last time I ever helped take one down was duwing that wobbery six months ago._

He looked up and saw Skye's helicopter not too far from him. "See anything, Skye?" asked Zuma on his communicator.

" _Not yet. Nothing on the shores and… wait a minute is that smoke to the right of us?"_

Zuma stopped his hovercraft and turned to his right. Indeed, there was a small bit of smoke coming out of edge of the lake they were on. "Doesn't look like forest fire smoke, if Marshall has taught me anything. Looks control."

" _Meaning it's a man made fire! I'm going to go closer for a better look,"_ replied Skye a she zoomed closer to the section of the lake it was coming from with Zuma following after her.

They soon reached the shore as Skye stopped and quickly called Zuma. _"I see a cabin, but I don't know if it's the one we're looking for."_

"I'll go in for a closer look," replied Zuma as he parked his hovercraft and got out on the shore.

" _Just be quiet, Zuma. If anything happens let me know!"_ replied Skye.

"Woger that." Zuma got low and swiftly ducked between the trees. He wasn't an expert in stealth like Marshall or Chase, but his size made it easier for him to hide.

The cabin soon became clear to see as Zuma pressed himself against the wooden wall and inched closer to a window. Taking a peak, he nearly gasped upon seeing what looked to be a thirteen-year-old girl with long red hair tied to a chair as a big equally red haired man was cooking something over the stove. He looked to be mumbling to himself and twitched a lot as the girl continued to cry.

 _Dude, this guy is sick,_ thought Zuma, with a low growl.

The kidnapper had taken a bowl of what looked to be beans and gathered some in a spoon. He reached it out to the little girl who turned away. "Come on, Rebecca. Eat. You need to eat."

"For the hundredth time! I'm not Rebecca! My name is Miranda! I just want to go home!" she shouted.

"You are home, darling," he said softly, stroking her face with his dirty hands. "You're home with Daddy. And Daddy is never gonna let you go again."

"You're not my Dad-OW!" shouted Miranda as the man's palm smacked with her face before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I. Am. Your. Daddy. Got it?" he growled.

"G-got it…" she sobbed.

"Good… now eat," he ordered as he put the spoon of beans in front of her. She slowly obeyed and continued to cry.

Zuma shook his head and rushed as quick as he could back to the shore line. As soon as he was far away from the place, he called Ryder. "Wyder! Come in, Wyder!"

Appearing on his pup tag's visual feature, Ryder answered, _"Right here, Zuma. What did you find?"_

"I found Miwanda! She's being tied up with that fweak who thinks he's his daughter and is forcing her to say it! He even hit her, Wyder! Hurry!" Zuma said in a hurry.

" _We're on our way! Stay put!"_

* * *

It didn't take long for Ryder's group, and the Paw Patroller, to make it half a mile away from where the cabin was. Everyone with a gun was locked and loaded, ready to take the place as Willow gathered everyone for a plan. "We need to surprise him. He's still got that machete and I don't want to get Miranda involved in any crossfire."

"What about a flashbang entrance?" asked one of the SWAT units. "We can throw one in the window and enter via the door.

"No good, that's a gas operated stove from what Zuma's give us as info for the cabin. One wrong spark could send it blowing up," answered Ryder.

Other ideas were thrown around like sniper tactics to distractions, but nothing solid held up. That was when Ryder noticed the chimney which was giving off smoke and got an idea. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

 _Just because I went through the mayor's chimney that one Christmas doesn't mean I'm Santa Claus, Ryder!_ thought Marshall as he slowly slid down the chimney that was big enough for him. His oxygen mask was on to prevent him from getting chocked by the smoke that was coming out. _Still, my duty is my duty._

He got close enough for the fire to be a foot away from him and with a soft bark summoned his water cannons. Spraying the fire, he dowsed the flames and hope that the kidnapper didn't see the water. A few minutes later he heard someone come by and check the fire. "Damnit, where are my matches."

Once he heard them going away, Marshall quickly zipped down and landed in the fire place before ducking behind a stack of logs. He peaked out where he saw the wide eye girl staring at his hiding place. He put a paw to his lips to signal her to be quiet and she nodded. The kidnapper soon returned and lit the fire place up again before the girl cleared her throat.

"Um, Daddy?" asked Miranda. "I need to use the bathroom."

The kidnapper turned around as he watched got a large pot and place it underneath her chair. He was about to make for her skirt when a knock on the door alerted him. He quickly rushed to the table where a blood covered machete was and asked, "Whose there?"

"Sorry to bother you, dude! I'm a hiker and I got lost. Think you can point me in the direction of the town?" asked the voice outside.

The kidnapper paused for a second before looking at Miranda. "Just a minute!" he then lifted the machete into her face. "Scream or say anything and you'll be buried out with the others."

 _OTHERS?!_ Thought Marshall with horror. _This guy's done this before?!_

Miranda nodded as he dragged her chair to a nearby corner, outside of the view of the door. When his back was turned, Marshall made his move for the corner. Being as quiet as a mouse, Marshall made it to the girl and gave a smile. "Hi, I'm Marshall. I'm here to rescue you, so don't make a noise okay?" She nodded as he went to start chewing on the ropes to get her free.

While doing this, the door was opened as the kidnapper saw Jake, dressed in travel gear, with a friendly greeting. "Hey there. Sorry for the interruption. Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Right, what do you want?" asked the kidnapper. "I'm busy."

"Just need directions on how to get to the nearest town. Gonna be dark soon and all. Mind if I come in?" asked Jake.

"No!" shouted the kidnapper, making Jake step back. "I mean… no, I'd like my privacy."

"Okay, dude. No worries," replied Jake, nervously laughing. "I can dig it. So where do I go?"

Just as the kidnapper was giving directions, Marshall had finally bitten the last of the ropes and Miranda was free. Motioning to a nearby window, they silently opened it and Miranda tried to climb out. That was until she cut herself on some wood and cried out in pain.

 _Oh no,_ thought Marshall as he turned to the door where saw the shocked machete wielding man look at him. "RUN!" shouted Marshall which Miranda obeyed by jumping out.

"Amanda!" shouted the kidnapper before Jake tackled him to the ground. The two struggled for dominance as the machete was raised.

Marshall was faster as he bit into the hand holding it and forced him to drop it to the ground. Just as he did so the backup arrive as the SWAT Team, State Troopers, Agent Willows, Chase, and Ryder arrived through the front door, demanding the man freeze.

Seeing himself out numbered he did so and was forced on his stomach as Officer Rich arrested him. "Roger Desmond, you are under arrest with kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon."

"And murder…" whispered Marshall, but loud enough for everyone to hear it and stare at him. "He said he did this to other girls… and buried them…"

"They weren't Rebecca…" whispered a teary-eyed Roger. "They just couldn't be here… I wanted my daughter back but they wouldn't be her… not forever…"

Agent Willow spat on the ground. "Get this scumbag out of my sites. Get forensics here too. Search for any graves."

Chase walked over to Marshall and nuzzled his cheek. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, is Miranda okay?" asked Marshall.

"Safe and sound, good job pups," replied Ryder, patting them both. "You're both such good pups."

"… no, I'm not," said Marshall with a sigh, catching both their attention. "Originally, I didn't want us to do this mission, Ryder. I wanted to just continue finding, Everest." He then stood in attention. "But after seeing what happened… and learning what might have happened if we didn't act? I'm glad we were there to help."

"Hey, you did good, Marshall," replied Chase, smiling. "It's okay."

"Chase is right," answered Ryder, smiling. "You may have wanted to find Everest, but you still did your duty. That proves that you're a good pup. And that little girl will be able to live and go home to her parents now thanks to you."

"Thanks to all of you," replied Agent Willows, nodding her head. "We couldn't have done this without you. I'll let my superiors know of the work you've done, Ryder."

"Well, whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!" said Ryder with a smile.

* * *

With Roger in custody, Miranda was taken to the hospital to be checked out and see her parents; her father going to be okay. Four other bodies were discovered nearby, with plans to figure out who they were and let the families know underway. There wasn't anything else Paw Patrol could do now so the team was given permission to leave.

By the time, they had gotten back on the highway, it was well over night time. Most of the pups but Marshall and Chase were asleep with Ryder and Jake joining them. Unable to sleep, Marshall sat I the passenger seat while Robodog continued to drive. "How much longer do you think it will be until we get to Wintra, Robodog?"

" _Arf! Arf!"_ replied the robot canine.

"That doesn't sound too far away," replied Marshall, relaxing in the chair.

The doors to the front opened as Chase strolled in. "You going to bed soon, Marshall?"

"In a minute, just wanna watch the road for a bit."

Chase nodded and bit goodnight as he made his way back. Marshall looked out the window where the forest they were in was fading away in the distance. _I'm glad we helped that girl. If I voiced my opinion of not doing it… and we didn't rescue her…_ Marshall closed his eyes. _Everest wouldn't have wanted that. She took being a rescue dog as serious as any of us. I can't dishonor that. Even if I want nothing more than to find her._

He got up and jumped out of the seat before turning to Robotdog. "Hey, Robodog. If you find anyone on the road that needs our help? Wake us up, okay?"

" _Arf! Arf!"_

Marshall smiled before he turned around and headed for bed.


	12. Act 2 Part 2: Wintria

_**AN: I really apologize for taking so long to write this. It's been a busy couple of weeks for me due to both my job at Target and preparing for the PAX East Convention in Boston. As I am writing this now I am currently on the Amtrak train to Boston from New York City. I should be back to writing on a normal pace after I return from my vacation. Of course, I'll have already submitted this chapter to be updated on the story.**_

 _ **The last chapter was just a way to get some action in while also small character development for Marshall. It was meant to be longer, about two parts, but I decided to shorten it to one for the sake of convince. Now we're entering the Wintria saga, where we see the team arrive at the town just outside of Wintergreen and its people. I'm excited to do this arc for a few reasons, which you'll find out soon.**_

 _ **Also, really excited to see Mission: Paw when it comes out. seen photos but not clips yet and I hope that changes soon. I really want to hear what Sweetie sounds like. And to answer ahead of time, I might add Sweetie to future fics of mine if I happen to like her character.**_

 _ **One last thing. There have been some anonymous reviewers who have been causing trouble on my stories with rude comments and insults towards others and myself. I will not tolerate this and if this continues I will make it so that all my stories do not accept anonymous reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 2: Wintria**_

* * *

It had taken a long, time but they were finally going to arrive in Wintria. The entire team had been relieved after such a long journey. They had helped a few others along way, but nothing as series as the kidnapping incident. Mostly just to give directions, fix automobiles, and help with a small fire in a burger joint. Other than that, most of it was uneventful and boring. There were only so many Pup Pup Boogie and I Spy games one could play before you were bored to death.

Currently, Ryder was watching the road with Robodog while Jake was shaving in the bathroom nearby. Skye and Chase had decided to take a nap next to each other that looked so adorable that Ryder took a picture of it and sent it on Facebook. Zuma was listening to some music via headphones and IPad while Rocky was still working on his computer for more information. The only ones excited were Rubble and Marshall, who stood outside the windows to watch the trees pass them by.

For Marshall, he was excited because they were closer to finding Everest. All they had to do now was just go into a big scary and almost dangerous looking forest filled with blood thirsty wolves. _Okay, maybe not_ _ **that**_ _excited,_ thought Marshall as he tried to settle down his nerves. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the Bloodmoon Star wolves again. He could still remember the carnage left in their wake and wondered if he was going to be forced to kill again. He stared at the paw that had delivered one the three deadly techniques he knew of Pup-Fu. The image of seeing that wolf suffer in agony as he begged for air before death took him into its embrace was something Marshall would give anything to erase from his mind.

 _Yet,_ he thought as he clenched his paw and closed his eyes in determination, _to save my friends. To save Everest… I'll kill if I must._

"Hey!" shouted Rubble. "I think I see the town!"

He was soon joined by everyone, including a now awake Chase and Skye, as they gathered around to see the town that was only a mile away. Most of the town looked to be composed of log cabins or wooden houses as opposed to concrete or brick. Not many major big building except for two, one of which had two helicopter pads. In fact, a helicopter could be seen coming out of the town that looked like a CH-149 Cormorant SAR.

"Wintria has a rescue team?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, it's designed for mountain rescue," replied Rocky, remembering his research. "Since skiing is such a big thing here, they have rescue teams composed of humans and dogs to save lost and injured skiers."

"Speaking of wesorts, check those mountains out!" shouted Zuma in awe.

The group all joined him upon seeing the nearby mountains with ski-lifts and cabins not yet used. They were even bigger than the ones back home, and looked to have professional built drifts and courses. "Woah, I would love to shred on those mountains in the winter," replied Rubble, wagging his tail at the thought.

"Totally," whispered Jake who grinned. "I gotta fine the owner and ask for details. Maybe bring some of that awesomeness back to Adventure Bay."

"We'll have some time to R&R after we get settled in," replied Ryder as he broke away from the window and back to his seat. "We'll be heading into the town soon. Jake, you and Rubble go to the Snowflake Resort and get us some rooms for the next three days. Rocky and Zuma? I want you to help Robodog resupply our Paw Patroller with food and other items. Marshall and Skye can check the area out and find any rumors or information the locals have about Wintergreen and the wolves. Maybe even ask if they've seen Everest. Chase and I will head to the mayor and explain our situation. Sound like a plan?"

"You bet, Ryder!" said the pups and Jake.

"Great, let's do this Paw Patrol!"

* * *

When the Paw Patroller made it to the entrance, they were surprised to find it barricaded with sandbags and barbwire. A small runway had been made as two officers, each holding a rifle, stopped them while a watch tower nearby kept them in their sights. Curious, and wanting no trouble, Ryder and Jake stepped out as one of the officers looked at the two.

"Where are you from, strangers?" asked the officer.

"My name is Ryder and this is Jake. My pups and I here want to enter Wintria," replied Ryder.

"We normally don't get people coming into our town unless its winter time," replied the officer with suspicious eyes. "What business do you have here?"

"We're here to get into Wintergreen," replied Jake which made both officers stare at them like they were crazy people. "What?"

"Why the hell would you want to go into Wintergreen?! Don't you know there are those damn wolves out there killing anyone who comes inside their territory?!" shouted the second officer.

Jake and Ryder looked at each other before the latter asked, "Is it that bad?"

"That bad? The reason were all prepared for war is because of the damn savages!" cursed the first officer as he spat on the ground. "For the last seven months, we've had to deal with attack after attack from these beasts! Makes we wonder why we even had that treaty all those years ago. They come in waves, attack our people, and flee off into the woods."

"You guys used to be at peace with them, what happened?" asked Jake.

"Go ask a librarian or the mayor for that," grumbled the officer. "Look, I'll let you in, but nobody goes into Wintergreen without Mayor Morris's permission."

"Guess we'll have to talk to the mayor then," replied Ryder as he nodded in understanding.

"One last thing," replied Jake as he took out a photo of Everest. "Have you seen her?"

"Her? No, not really."

"Okay, thanks anyway," replied Jake with a disappointment before joining Ryder inside. The officer gave the all clear to the people behind the gate and it soon opened to allow the Paw Patroller inside.

* * *

The moment the Paw Patroller stopped in the middle of the town, the residents could have sworn they had arrived at a ghost town. There was barley any sign of life except for the armed police officer or citizen. A few dogs passed by, but they looked around like danger was going to come out at any second. It made Ryder wonder just how bad things had gotten with the wolf attacks. He could remember the damage the wolves did to Adventure Bay six months ago, and wondered if Wintria was dealing with that but on a regular basis.

When the big van stopped, everyone got out and began to stretch their legs. A few eyes from the windows gazed upon them, but quickly ducked behind their doors and curtains when they were looked back at. "Anybody get the feeling that we're being watch by pretty much… everyone?" asked Rocky, nervously.

"Considering they don't normally get visitors in fall and the constant wolf attacks it's no surprise to see them all nervous," replied Ryder who took a heavy sigh. "Well, let's get to it. The hotel is over there in front of us so Rubble and Jake can head there."

"On it!" said Rubble and Jake as they started walking away from the group.

"Marshall and Skye? Try to make friends with the locals and see what they know," replied Ryder. He then quickly said, "Also, don't tell them that Everest is half-wolf. I have a feeling that most of the citizens here aren't exactly in the best minds when it comes to them."

Skye and Marshall nodded before they took off.

"Looks like there is a store over there, so you two can start finding things we'll need to replace with Robodog," said Ryder before the three went off on their own. Turning to the last remaining pup, Ryder smiled and said, "Ready to go meet the Mayor, boy?"

"Ready and able, sir," replied Chase, puffing his chest out before quickly following Ryder.

* * *

It didn't take Ryder and Chase long to find City Hall as it was the biggest building in the area. After announcing who they were to the secretary, they were asked to wait a bit since the Mayor was in a meeting with someone important. Both Ryder and Chase proceeded to sit down, discussing some ideas of what to do in the coming days before heading into Wintergreen. When they heard the door open, they quickly got up in preparation for the Mayor. Said Mayor Morris turned out to be a very young man around Jake's age with short red hair and a smooth skinned face. The only thing that stood out were his earrings on both ears and the neck tattoo of a sharp teeth around his neck. Not exactly what one would find in a normal mayor.

What had really surprised them was who Mayor Morris had been in a meeting all this time with: a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog who looked to be quite old. Yet considering his eyes, Chase could tell there was experience and a strong spirit inside of him. If that wasn't enough, the various scars he had on his body spoke for themselves.

"Thank you for your help, Snow," replied Mayor Morris. "I appreciate you sending one of your teams out to find the lost hikers."

"Chances are they're already dead. Idiots should have known better than to wander that far," whispered Snow in a gruff tone. He turned around and was about to make his way out of the door when he paused. He turned around and carefully looked at Chase and Ryder who both stood still under his gaze. "Do I know you two?"

"No, sir," replied Chase, standing tall. "We just arrived in town."

He slowly walked over to them and looked down at Chase who gulped, but did not falter in eye contact. "Ya look familiar…" whispered Snow before looking up at Ryder. "You too… hmm…" He turned around and didn't say anything else before leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Chase when he was gone.

"I apologize for Snow," replied Mayor Morris as he shook Ryder's hand. "He's a strange old dog, but he's one of Wintria's most respected citizens. You must be the group that arrived at our entrance not to long ago? The ones trying to get into Wintergreen?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Ryder, Head of the Paw Patrol. This is Chase, my Police Pup and Team Leader."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," replied Chase with a nod.

"Ah, Paw Patrol. Our various tourists and skiers' have spread stories about you, but I never thought we'd see you personally. I have you come to help us?" asked Mayor Morris with a hopeful tone.

"Perhaps," answered Ryder, scratching his neck. "We're actually here for another reason, but it may be tied to your wolf problem. Perhaps we can discuss this in your office?"

"Of course, please come in," replied Mayor Morris as he opened the door for Chase and Ryder.

* * *

"I know this is not the winter season and all, but I didn't expect it to be this dead in here," said Rubble as he and Jake entered the main lobby. It was built like any winter resort hotel with a warm fireplace, skiing equipment and photos of various visitors posted on the walls, and even a fake polar bear statue holding a welcoming sign.

"They really should think about adopting to the summer times better," said Jake as he and Rubble headed to the main desk. A man in a messed-up suit and wear glasses was snoring with one hand resting on the desk which kept his face from falling onto the wood. He looked like he had only just gotten out of bed while only dressing himself half-heartedly.

Rubble and Jake looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before the latter asked, "Um, dude? You awake?"

"Wha-what?" snorted the young man as he looked around and fuddled with his glasses. Yawning, he whispered, "Just leave the package here and head out."

"Actually, mister, we're hoping to get a few rooms for a few-"

"Wait, your customers?! AH!" shouted the man now wide away as he rushed to the back room. "Customers! Customers! _William get out here because we got guests!"_

" _Seriously?! But it's not even November!"_

"I don't care if it was the last day on earth! We got a chance to make money and I want your butt out of the lounge and in the lobby ASAP!"

The sound of broken bottles, carts, and even a howling cat was heard in the back as a bald teenager in a bellhop outfit came out from around the corner, picking his teeth. "Soooo are you a bunch of crazy guys looking to document some nature film? 'Cause that's the only way you'd be here in the middle of nothing going on in this dump of a town."

"William, stop bothering the guests!" shouted the man who returned with his suit pressed and neat while his once beheaded looking hair was now all smoothed back. "Greetings, Sir and Pup, welcome to the Snowflake Resort! The best hotel in Wintria!"

"Because it's the _only_ hotel in Wintria," muttered William, rolling his eyes despite his boss's glare.

" _Anyway,"_ hissed the bellhop's boss as he smiled back at the two. "I'm Mr. Cross, I run the report with… William here. We may be understaffed and the moment, and we may not be able to provide _all_ the usual functions we do during the winter time…"

"Such as breakfast, lunch, dinner, TV repairs, heating up the hot tub, and you cannot borrow ski gear unless you can make it snow," said William, shrugging.

" _BUT!"_ said Mr. Cross, gritting his teeth so hard it was hard to tell if he was smiling or clutching in anger. "We have good beds. Snack and soda machines. A kitchen for you to use. Nice normal bathrooms, and most of the TV's aren't broke. How many will it be?"

"Um, six pups, one teenager, and one adult please," said Jake.

Typing information into the computer, Mr. Cross pulled out a set of keys. "Rooms 101, 102, 103, and 104. William will show you to your rooms and help you with your bags."

"Ah, but Cross I got fifteen minutes until my lunch break," whined William.

"And I got fifteen seconds until my foot goes up your-uh," he glanced at the two guests he had. "I mean. You can go on your break after helping the guest. Got it?"

"Whatever," muttered William rolling his eyes as he nodded for the two to follow him.

Rubble and Jake just shrugged and followed.

* * *

Zuma wasn't surprised when the workers at the store kept staring at them. It was kinda normal for them when they were visiting a new town due to their fame as a rescue team. It also could be that they had a robot dog who was carrying a huge bag of supplies all on his own thanks to his super strength. However, these weren't the gazes of awe or curiosity, but of fear. It was like they were expecting them to attack them and all.

He took a loaf of wheat bread while glancing at a young blond female teenager who quickly ducked behind a corner, holding her broom as a weapon. Shaking his head, Zuma made his way back to Rocky and Robo Dog who were with the rest of their groceries. The register person, a middle aged bald man was glaring at them while ringing them up. "Got evewything?" asked Zuma.

"Yup, this should be enough for a month," replied Rocky as the total came up. "Do you guys accept Apple Pay?"

"It's cash or card," growled the register person.

"Okay then. Ruff! Wallet," replied Rocky as out came a small claw holding the wallet Ryder had him carry in case of an emergency.

"How come you're the only one who gets to carry the backup wallet?" pouted Zuma.

"Because I'm the only one who can be trusted with it," remarked Rocky with a smirk that made Zuma narrow his eyes.

"Hey, I can be twusted!"

"Like that time, you, Rubble, and Marshall used it to buy an ice cream truck and started spraying soft served ice cream with a giant hose all over town?" replied Rocky, eyebrow raised. "If I recalled, Ryder used the newspaper before grounding you three."

"Don't remind me," winced Zuma, subconsciously rubbing his bottom. "I still don't know how he could do so much damage with something as weak as paper."

Rocky paid the man who grumbled before handing their change. "Here, now get out ya mutts."

"Geez, you'd think you'd treat all your guests like that," grumbled Zuma, glaring at the cashier.

"What did you say?!" demanded the cashier. "That's it! Leave the food and get out if-"

"Is there a problem?"

The three turned around to see a purple dyed hair woman, wearing a brown jacket and snow pants, walk up to them with a smirk. She flicked an apple into the air and caught it before taking a bite of it with her purple colored lips. Zuma and Rocky, despite being dogs, couldn't help but admit that for a human she looked beautiful, mysterious, and curved well (Hey, they were boys).

With an air of coolness and authority, she leaned on the counter against the nervous cashier which allowed the pups to get a closer view of her jacket's back. It held the words "W.M.R.T" on it in black with a dog underneath with wings on its back. "These pups paid, didn't they?"

"Well-"

"Well, then I think that you have nothing to say to them and they can make on their merry way. Why don't you ask your boss for a five-minute break so you can cool off?" replied the strange woman.

"B-but… they're just here to bring trouble!" shouted the cashier, growling at them. "Last thing we need is more _wild animals_ running around town-URK!"

Rocky and Zuma were about to say something but the woman them to the punch. She grabbed him by the shirt and forced her to look at her face from below. "Listen here, little brat. One of those _wild animals_ happens to be my partner. Get it through your thick head. They aren't wolves. They're dogs. Now beat it before I take my chopper and drag you out into the wildness and leave you there to get chewed on."

The cashier took the hint and quickly left when he was released. The mysterious woman turned around and leaned against the counter. "Sorry about that, pups. Some folks are just upset with all the wolves around so they're taking it out on all canines."

"It's okay, thanks for your help by the way," said Rocky, nodding his head. "I'm Rocky. This is Zuma and Robodog."

"What's up?"

" _Arf!"_

"A robot dog, huh? Is he from Japan?" asked the woman with a curious smile.

"No, our owner, Ryder, made him. He leads our rescue team," replied Rocky.

"Rescue team? Did our mayor's pleas for help finally go through the governor?" asked the woman.

"We came here for our own weaons, but Wyder will want us to help the town if we can. Not that we don't mind," replied Zuma.

The woman giggled before she got up and made for the exit, her hips swaying back and forth. "Well, I guess you're going to bring quite the excitement to our town, little pups. I hope to see you soon then." She paused just as she was about to exit and turned back to them. "My name is Vera, by the way. Of the Wintria Mountain Rescue Team."

And with that she left.

"If I was a human, and older? I'd so go after her," replied Zuma with a dreamy expression.

"Ditto," replied Rocky looking just as lost adoration as his best friend.

" _Arf!"_

* * *

While Marshall and Skye were fully into finding out information about what was going on in town there was little they could go from. Very few people were out in public and those that were either were on duty protecting the town, couldn't be bothered or they didn't want to talk. It felt weird walking through the town with all eyes on them. Even in Adventure Bay, they didn't get stared at this much unless it was during a rescue or a celebration.

"You creeped out as much as I am?" asked Skye.

"Definitely," replied Marshall, shivering at the feeling. He wished they had more information to go by, but all they could tell was that the town was in a crisis thanks to the wolves attacking them. "Why are the wolves doing this? First Adventure Bay, then here? They normally just leave us alone."

"Not to mention those two groups of wolves fought to the death against each other back at Jake's mountain," replied Skye as she recalled what Marshall told her.

"And the biggest question of all: How is Everest tied into all this?" asked Marshall as he gazed up at the mountain in the far distance that was said to be Moon's Pillar. There was something majestic about it but also mysterious as well.

"You pups lost or something?" asked a stranger's voice as they turned around. A Greater Swiss Mountain Dog, who looked to be quite old, gazed at them with silent and judging eyes. His gaze fell upon Marshall and he narrowed them. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, no sir. This is my first time here," replied Marshall, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh, you with that Chase and Ryder fellow?" he asked next.

"Yup, we're the Paw Patrol. We're here to find our friend, Everest," replied Skye.

"The half-breed from four months ago?" asked the massive dog which made Marshall and Skye gasped and stare at each other in excitement.

"You've seen her?!" asked Marshall, looking ready to jump for joy before he stopped. "Wait, how did you know she was half wolf, mister?"

"It's Snow. Mister makes me sound old. Well, older then I am. And I've been dealing with the wolves half my life, pup," replied Snow. "Knew what she was the moment I saw and sniffed her. She told me she wasn't here to cause trouble when I confronted her in private. Just rest outside of town before heading back to her pack. She was with some other wolves too, the Icebane."

"The white wolves," whispered Marshall. _So they were there to protect Everest that night the other wolves attacked._

"Do you know where they went?" asked Skye.

"Everyone knows they're up in Moon's Pillar. It's their turf. Of course, the way things have been going as of late, who knows how long that will be," replied Snow with a sigh.

"What do you mean? What's going on with the wolves?" asked Marshall.

"… tell ya what," he said as he started to walk away. "I'll tell ya all everythin' at the hotel you're staying at tomorrow. I got too much work to do."

"Um, okay," replied Marshall and Skye.

"One last thing? Where are ya from?" he asked.

"Adventure Bay," they replied.

"… hmm," was all he said before he walked home.

"So, what do we do?" asked Skye.

"Let's head to the hotel and tell the others. Hopefully, we'll get the full story tomorrow like Snow promised," said Marshall as he and Skye rushed their way back to the center of town.

* * *

While the largest building in town was the Town Hall, a close second would be the W.M.R.T.'s Headquarters. It had a gym, armory, reception entrance, communications hall, sleeping quarters, garage, and two helipads with one helicopter currently in the air.

Snow entered the building while nodding to a few other fellow workers who looked upon with respect and even saluted at times Not that he asked for it since he was, technically, not the head of the organization. He could have been if he wanted, but he had no desire to be behind a desk for the rest of his life. No, he was always meant to be in the action and that's what he trained for all those years ago in the past.

"Hey, Old Dog," replied a familiar voice as he saw his partner, Vera, leaning against the wall and finishing an apple. "Something interesting happen?"

"Met some pups and a human today… those outsiders the mayor told us about," replied Snow.

"Yeah, met some of them myself, wonder why they are here?" she asked tossing her apple into the trash.

"I have some ideas, but I need to check something first. Talk to you later, Vera," replied Snow as he walked away.

"See ya, Old Dog," replied Vera, going in the opposite direction.

Snow continued to go his way until he made it to his officer. Locking the door, he looked for an old book of his that held many memories. Upon finding it, he quickly dusted off the cover and opened it, flipping through pages until he found what he was looking for. His eyes widened at what he saw, but then quickly changed his expression into that of a chuckle as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, I'll be damned…"


	13. Act 2 Part 3: Rescue Teamup

_**AN: So yeah. Late I know. I live a busy life guys I'm sorry to say that. Plus, I'm involved with other projects and fandoms. I will say this, that Mission Paw was a great episode and that Sweetie really is a good villain. I do plan on doing a fanfic around it at some point, but now things are busy since I'm taking a lot on my plate as it is.**_

 _ **One thing I do want to state is that I'll soon be opening a DeviantArt account (Same user name as here) because I plan on posting some of my fics on there, but also some choose your own adventure ideas that I've done previously on a Paw Patrol Discord thread that I want to post, but you cannot do those on this site (which I'm against, but whatever). I'll let you guys know when I set it up, but chances are it will be in May. I also plan to have some art I commissioned on it too, including comics. Overall hopeful goal in the future? Comic version of Marshall Gone Missing, but that's if I find an artist willing to do that with a style that I think would be perfect.**_

 _ **Also, does anybody else think that Everest's voice actress' voice is getting deeper?**_

 _ **Let's get to the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 3: Rescue Teamup**_

* * *

Leon always was told by his mother that he shouldn't do anything dangerous with his life, and just be as safe as possible with a simple job and a lifestyle. So naturally, being the rebellious guy that he was, Leon got into extreme sports (which wasn't hard since Wintria was made for snow sports) and trained himself to be a member of the Wintria Mountain Rescue Team. He always thought it would be fun to explore forests, rescue lost chicks, and fly around in a neat helicopter. His mother had been proud when he earned his jacket and rescue badge, but she told him he could quit any time he wanted and come work for her at the library.

Right now? Leon was all but praying he was in a library as he and his fellow Mountain Rescuers, Jo and Buddy, were running for their lives as the sound of howls echoed everywhere in the mountain. "Keep running! Don't look back!" shouted Jo as she led the two down the mountain path. She was Leon's mentor and, while was in her late forties, she had the redheaded look of someone in their late twenties. All thanks to being vegan she often quoted, but rumors were that she spent three hours getting her make up done each day.

Buddy, one of their mountain dogs, was looking back as the German Shepherd cursed. "Great! I knew this was going to be a bad day! Stupid horoscopes!"

"Worry about your celestial fate later and move your ass!" shouted Jo and neither of them argued. The entire rescue for the lost hikers had gone to hell in a hand basket. All they found was two dead bodies and a small squad of wolves waiting for them.

They soon arrived at the clearing where their helicopter and pilot were waiting for them. Leon had never been happier to see the thing in his damn life. Without wasting any time, the three of them opened the compartment door, got in, and buckled up. "Hit it, Johnny!"

But there was no response. No sign of the lifting to safety. The three looked at the pilot seat and felt all their blood drain from their faces when they didn't see him. "Where is he?!" shouted Leon as he frantically looked around.

"Uh… guys…" replied Buddy as he pointed out a window and the two humans looked before turning away in disgust.

Johnny was on the other end of the clearing, by the trees, with his throat ripped apart and blood decorating his piloting suit. It didn't also help that the guy had his pants down too. "Great, he goes for a bathroom break and gets his life handed to him. This is why I say always go before a mission…" whispered Jo as she leaned back against her seat. Only to scream of fright when a blood covered black wolf with red markings on its face slammed against the window nearby and growled at her.

The three huddled together as they saw more wolves surrounding the helicopter, trying to bash inside with their shoulders or teeth, but they were well protected. "I don't suppose any of you know how to fly?" asked Leon, gulping as one wolf gave him a sinister grin.

"No, I'm not qualified," answered Jo.

"And the controls weren't made for dogs," replied Buddy. "Let's call for backup!"

"Good idea!" shouted Jo as she reached for the radio.

* * *

Snow looked at the photos of his past and couldn't help but smile. A rarity these days. "So… after all these years…" A knock on the door alerted him as Vera came in with a worried look on her face. "We got a problem. Team One is surrounded by wolves and their pilot, Jacob, is dead."

"And the hikers?"

"Dead too. The wolves did it to lure some of us out, the bastards…"

Snow closed his eyes and thought long and hard. "How many wolves?"

"At least twenty, but there are bound to be more."

"We only got one helicopter and that can't fit everyone," replied Snow, sighing. "Plus, this is most likely a diversion to get a good number of our forces out so they can attack the town with a bigger force or go after our place directly since most of our rescuers are inexperienced. Either way, its bad for moral and lives will be lost."

"Tell me we're not going to leave Leon, Jo, and Buddy to die out there," growled Vera which she soon retreated when Snow shook his head.

"No, we'll save them. But we can't do it alone. We're going to get help from another rescue team," replied Snow with a grin.

"Wait, you mean-"

"The Paw Patrol."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ryder, but I cannot allow you to access Wintergreen Forrest," replied Mayor Morris, shaking his head. "Things are already a problem with the wolves and I cannot have it on my conscious that I let you and your pups enter the forest. It's for your own safety."

"Sir, we understand the risks. Trust us, we've dealt with these wolves before," replied Ryder as he pulled out his Pup Pad and showed photos of the wolf attack at Adventure Bay. "About six or so months ago, our town was attacked by these wolves."

"Why where they there? They never venture that low," replied Mayor Morris with wide eyes.

"At first, we didn't know, but…" Ryder turned to Chase who nodded in agreement. It was best to tell the truth on this one, "one of our teammates, Everest, turned out to be a half wolf. We think the wolves were after her and she left to prevent any future attacks. We think she went back to her pack here in Wintergreen and we're here to make sure she's okay."

"You're risk your lives for a half breed?" asked the mayor in surprise, earning a growl from Chase.

"That _half breed_ has saved both the lives of my team and the lives of our townsfolk. Everest is a hero and a part of our family. We don't care if she's a wolf or not," replied Chase.

"I meant no disrespect, but if what your saying is true, and she did leave you to protect you, aren't you just endangering yourselves by going after her?" asked Mayor Morris.

"Perhaps, but we've face dangerous missions before. And if these wolves are after her, it's our duty as her friends and teammates to see that she's safe and help her with any problems," replied Ryder. "No job is too big and no pup is too small. And Paw Patrol helps their own with anything no matter how serious."

Mayor Morris stared at the two for a long time before he took a heavy sigh. "While I admire your courage and determination to help your friend, I'm afraid that I still cannot allow you to go. My conscious wouldn't allow me to send a child and puppies out to their deaths."

"Mayor Morris-"

"I've made my decision," replied the mayor as he raised his hand. "I'm sorry, but this is how it must be. I suggest you move on from your friend's departure and leave for home. You'll be safer their and-" His phone started ringing which made him turn to it. "Excuse me."

Picking it up, he answered, "Hello? Oh, Snow! Is there something-what?!" shouted the mayor in shock before turning serious. "How many? Twenty? Can you mobilize? I see…" He then raised an eyebrow. "Yes, they are still here. Really? Okay." He then handed the phone to Ryder. "Snow would like to speak to you."

Accepting the phone, Ryder asked, "Hello?"

" _Ryder, I got an emergency and I think you and your team are the best ones that can help me. You and your pups aren't afraid of killing wolves, are you?"_ asked Snow on the other line. _"Because three lives hang in the balance."_

Although he wasn't the biggest fan of him or his pups doing it, saving innocent lives was always important. "Just tell us what you need, Snow. The Paw Patrol will be there."

" _Good to see your just like I pictured,"_ chuckled Snow. _"Three of my rescue team went to go find two lost hikers but they were killed by the wolves and set a trap for them. The team managed to get to the safety of their helicopter, but the pilot is dead and they have no means of getting out while trapped by wolves. I need your help getting them out of there."_

"Don't worry, Snow. We'll get them back home. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" said Ryder.

" _Good. You'll meet us at our HQ so we can head out together. One last thing. I want Chase and that dalmatian of yours to accompany us on this mission."_

"Chase and Marshall? Why?" asked Ryder who only raised his eyebrow when the old dog laughed on the phone.

" _Named him Marshall… can't say I'm surprised. Anyway, it's because I want to see if they got it,"_ replied Snow.

"Got what?" asked Ryder.

" _Never mind. Just get here when you can, over and out,"_ replied Snow before he shut off the call.

"Weird," replied Ryder but he shook his head and pressed the call button for his pups. "Paw Patrol! To the Paw Patroller!"

* * *

"Uh, pups, I don't think you should be jumping on the bed like that," replied Jake with an amused smirk as he and the other pups waited for Ryder and Chase to return to the hotels. They were currently in one of the rooms they had bought to sleep in with each of them deciding to have some fun and jump on the beds.

"Yeah, but we could use some fun! Weee!" shouted Rubble as he did a back flip. Only to be outdone by Skye who did three backflips thanks to the extra bounce in the mattress. "Show off."

Their fun was interrupted when their pup tags went off. _"Paw Patrol! To the Paw Patroller!"_

"Ryder needs us!" shouted the pups as they bounced off and headed towards the door. Marshall, however, kept bouncing for a bit before he tried to make his way towards the floor. However, he miscalculated and ended up bouncing so hard he was directed out the window. "Woooooaaaaahhh!" he cried as he sailed over the pups who watched in amazement before wincing as he crashed into the Paw Patroller's entrance.

Groaning, he got up as the pups and Jake went to see if he was okay. "You okay, Marshall?" asked Rubble.

"Y-yeah," he said with a small laugh as his eyes spun around. "When did you get a twin brother by the way, Rubble?"

"Uhhhh," said the bulldog before Rocky hit the dalmatian in the head to get his eyes back to normal.

"Okay! I'm good!" said Marshall as the others laughed before quickly changing into their gear.

After suiting up, they each took their spots on the Paw Patroller with Chase quickly taking charge. "Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Thanks for coming, pups. We got an emergency we need to assist with," replied Ryder as he pressed his pup pad and the tv screen came on. It showed a bunch of people trapped in a helicopter while surrounded by wolves. "Some members of Wintria's Mountain Rescue Team have been trapped by wolves with the helicopter pilot dead. Snow is requesting that we team up and help rescue the trapped hostages. This is gonna be a fight, pups, so lethal force is authorized."

The pups all looked at each other with serious and grim expression. Despite some of them having already taken lives, they didn't like killing. However, people were in danger and that was the price to pay for their duty. "We're ready, Ryder, sir," replied Chase as the rest of the team nodded.

Pressing another button, Chase's logo appeared. "Chase, we'll use your police cruiser and your fire arms to take out the wolves. In addition to your pistol, I equipped machine guns for your vehicle, but they have a limited amount of ammunition. You'll take care of the wolves for us."

"Chase is on the case!" shouted the German Shepard with a strong tone.

Skye's logo came up next. "Skye, you'll be our eyes from above. You'll help us watch out for any ambushes or sneak attacks during the battle. I also equipped your chopper with a smoke bomb in case we need to use it. We can also use your harness to pull one of the hostages out if need be."

"Let's take to the sky!" shouted Skye with a backflip.

Next was Marshall's logo. "Marshall, your water cannons and hoses can do damage to the wolves and keep them at bay while we rescue the hostages. You can also back up Chase if need be."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" shouted Marshall, nodding.

"Rubble," said Ryder as he showed the logo of the construction pup. "Your bulldozer can send the wolves flying. Clear a path for us as we enter the hot zone."

"Rubble on the double!" shouted Rubble.

"Rocky, Zuma, and Jake? The wolves might use this as a chance to attack the town or the HQ of the W.M.R.T. according to Snow. You need to be here in case they try anything," finished Ryder.

"You got it, dude!" said Jake with a thumbs up and a bark from the pups.

"Alright! Let's meet up with Snow and his team at their HQ and save those rescuers. Paw Patrol is on a role!"

* * *

With Chase, Marshall, Rubble, and Skye behind him, Ryder lead the team on his ATV to the HQ of the W.M.R.T. Already Vera and a pilot dressed man were waiting for them at the helipad with their second helicopter. In Vera's hands was a Springfield sniper rifle and a Beretta pistol around her waist. She noticed the team and smirked. "About time you slow pokes got here. You ready for some action?"

"Always ready," said Ryder as he showed his baseball bat and the sawed-off shotgun that Jake let him borrow for this mission. Ryder had shot guns before thanks to learning from his dad, but he had yet to use them on live targets.

"We just gotta wait for the Old Dog, and we're in off," replied Vera as she looked towards the back entrance. "Speak of the devil."

The four watched as Snow, dressed in a white patched combat suit with black paw gloves came out, but what got all of the Paw Patrol's attention was what was on his back. It was very similar to their own, but much larger, bulker, and looked to be older. "A pup pack?" asked Rubble out loud, in shock.

"We called it a Gear Pack in my days," replied Snow as he smirked at the five who kept staring at him.

Now they were really interested in this Snow dog. Pup Packs were only made via Ryder's father or Ryder himself and very few were made; mostly for dogs in services such as police, firefighters, EMT, and military occasionally. However, this was a design they never saw before and the fact that this dog had one was mind boggling.

"Hey, we can stare at my old face all day after we rescue our comrades," replied Snow as he turned to Vera and the pilot. "We go in fast. We go in hard. We'll provide air support while Ryder's team clears the area out of us. Don't worry about killing as many of the wolves as possible, just focus on getting our team out of there."

He then turned to Ryder. "I assume you got a plan for extraction?"

Ryder nodded and quickly explained, "Skye will drop a smoke bomb to cover our entrance as Rubble and Marshall clear off the wolves with their vehicles. Chase and I will get in and carry two of the three hostages on our vehicles while Skye hooks up a third with her harness."

"Sounds good," said Snow as he and Vera made their way to the chopper. "We'll provide long range support. Good luck."

Ryder nodded as the team restarted their vehicles and started driving in the direction the down chopper was.

Just as the team was leaving, however, two lone wolves of Bloodnight Star watched for a bit before retreating to alert their superiors that the plan was working.

* * *

The entire travel had been meant with silence, but whether it was from the seriousness of the situation or the confusing figure that was Snow was Skye's guess. The Greater Swiss Mountain Dog held sort of a wise yet mysterious look in his eyes and she had noticed them soften when he was staring at Ryder, Marshall, and Chase for some reason. _It's like he knows them, but how can that be?_

" _Skye,"_ her pup tag echoed as Vera's voice came online. Ryder had given their fellow rescuers the frequency to call any of the pups. _"The wind seems to be going northeast, be careful where you deploy your smoke bomb so that the boys don't get hit by it."_

"Thanks, Vera," replied Skye before a thought came to her. "Hey, Vera? What do you know about Snow?"

" _The Old Dog? Heh, that dog's been around since I was a kid. He's the best when it comes to the forest and mountain. He's like a damn spirit guide and he's seen some shit man. Also, he's a killer shot, which you're gonna see in this conflict."_

Skye wondered just how good of a shot he was when Ryder's voice came up next. _"We're almost at the location. Get ready!"_

The CH-149 Cormorant SAR that the mountain team was using flew right next to Skye who prepared her smoke bomb. A hatch on the bottom of her chopper opened as a small claw, holding a large metal cylinder that was about her size stood ready. She looked down and saw Rubble and Marshall taking the lead with the former's rig blade ready and the latter's hose already waiting. Behind them was Chase and Ryder, each having their own weapons drawn.

Suddenly, they came to the clearing where the wolves had surrounded the helicopter. There were so many of them that Skye barely had time to count before Ryder ordered her to release her smoke bomb. Wasting no time, she let it lose and let it fall.

* * *

As soon as the bomb hit the ground, the wolves all panicked and howled as the smoke blocked their vision and senses. This allowed them to become perfect targets for Marshall and Rubble who bull rushed right in. Using his shovel blade, Rubble started gathering wolves by the numbers and threw them up in the air. Howling in surprise they soon let out yelps of pain up landing on the ground. "Booya!" shouted Rubble with a whole. "Rubble: One! Wolves: Zero!"

"Arf! Hose! Full power!" shouted Marshall as he directed his hose, connected to his ladder, and started spraying the high-power stream at the wolves who were washed away. It didn't help that Marshall set the water to super-hot to cause extra damage. "Have a bath! It's nice and warm!"

The wolves, doing their best to avoid the attacks, were unable to pay attention to Ryder and Chase as they made their way to the down chopper. Taking out their guns, just in case, Ryder got off his ATV while Chase covered him. Opening the chopper's doors, Ryder smiled at the three stunned rescuers. "Ryder of Paw Patrol here to help! Let's get you guys out of here!"

"I don't care if you're the boy scouts, let's go!" shouted Leon as he rushed to Ryder's ATV. However, one of the wolves noticed their pray was escaping and looked to tackle him.

"Leon, look out!" shouted Jo

"Oh shit!" shouted Leon, putting his hand in the air to protect himself in a futile manner.

However, the wolf barley had a chance to tackle him as Chase, armed with this father's pistol, fired and shot the wolf right between the eyes in an instant kill. "Woah! Recoil is strong," replied Chase who found himself nearly thrown off his seat upon firing it.

"Stay together and keep your eyes open!" shouted Ryder as Jo went over to Chase's cruiser. "Skye, we need your harness for our third passenger." He saw a wolf trying to sneak around the helicopter for a quick attack, but a single shotgun blast to the ground scared him off. "Make that now."

" _On my way!"_ shouted Skye as she flew overhead.

" _Rubble. Marshall. Get closer to Ryder and Chase to provide back up. We'll pick them off one by one from here,"_ said Snow's voice.

"Rubble on the-AH!" shouted Rubble as one wolf managed to avoid his blade and jump high enough to land right in front of the bulldog with his teeth showing. Rubble was about to close his eyes and await a horrible fate, but a crack in the air and the wolf was thrown off as blood sprayed from his head. Looking up, he saw both Snow and Vera aiming with their sniper rifles at the wolves and firing into the pack. Snow's was a heavily modified Accuracy International AWM, white in color, with a special trigger connected to his Gear Pack that activated only when Snow barked. The scope was also on the left side of the gun instead of on top, allowing Snow to use it.

Vera was good at her job, but everyone watched in awe as each shot that Snow gave off managed to hit a wolf in the head. It was like each second was another soul being sent to heaven. When he needed to reload, he quick ejected the magazine as a second was inputted by a claw form his pack and he went right to firing.

In less than thirty seconds, he had thirty kills. Each one a head shot.

 _Holy Sirius! Who is this guy! Not even U.S. Rangers are this good!_ thought Chase as he helped Jo inside his cruiser. Skye had just arrived and put the harness on that allowed Buddy to carried into the air.

A wolf tried to attack Buddy by jumping onto the helicopter and then towards his target. However, Snow saw it coming a mile away and fired a single shot that sent the wolf down. "I'm going in, cover me!" To the pups surprise he jumped out of the helicopter, but soon barked. "Grappling Hook!"

A grappling hook, like Everest's popped out and fired at a nearby tree. Swinging on it, Snow continued to fire before landing right next to the ground team. He took something out of his pack and stuck it straight to the helicopter. "Let's go!" He jumped onto Marshall's fire truck and took the back as a sniper cover while the rest all drove away.

The wolves were prepared to follow, but Snow barked as soon as they were far away. "Bark! Explode!"

The small patch he stuck to the helicopter beeped before the explosive unleashed a ball of fire and flame that caused the wolves to scatter in fear. "Woah! Nice one!" shouted Marshall in awe.

"Please, Roxy would have done better," shouted Snow with a smirk. "Your dad always did like seeing things go boom like that one fourth of July in '98."

"Wait, my what?" asked Marshall, but before he could say anything else, a series of howls alerted him. Cursing, he noticed that they were now being chased on both sides and in the back by more wolves. "Reinforcements."

"Vera," called Snow as he talked to his collar while getting on his belly and firing on the back of the fire truck. "Get on the right side and unleash some grenades on these bastards!"

" _Gotcha, Old Dog! Always bring a box just in case!"_ The CH-149 Cormorant SAR flew nearby as Vera started throwing grenades towards the left side of the pack, causing explosion after explosion that scattered that force.

"Hey! It's working!" shouted Marshall as he looked back with joy.

"Marshall! Lookout!" shouted Snow.

The dalmatian turned around and gasped upon seeing some wolves fall from the trees in an Ariel attack. "Arf! Water Cannon!" shouted Marshall as he activated his own cannons from his pup pack. Blasting a wolf about to bite down on him to the ground and ran over him. "We need to get these wolves out of here!"

" _I got an idea!"_ called Ryder as he then ordered Chase to fire his machine guns on a thick tree ahead.

"Okay! Ruff! Machine guns!" shouted Chase as his headlights lowered themselves and two .50 barrels came out. "Fire!"

The machine guns made quick work of the tree's stump as it began to slowly fall down. "Rubble, give them the old Catch and Throw!" shouted Ryder.

"I'm on it!" shouted Rubble as he pushed his rig as fast as he could and lifted his blade just to catch the tree in time. Slowing down until he was at the bottom of the line. Rubble turned around and smiled at the wolves. "Fetch this!"

Lifting this rig's blade as fast as he could, the three sailed over his head and started rolling downward towards the wolves who all tried to get out of the way to avoid being runover. The entire team cheered as the wolves made their retreat to save their numbers.

"I just hoped the others are doing okay," replied Ryder.

* * *

Meanwhile, a small squad of wolves was sneaking towards the town. The distraction had gone well enough so that the most veteran members of the W.M.R.T. were out, leaving the greenhorns left. The plan was simple, sneak in, kill as many as possible, sneak out. They were currently along the forest line just outside the fence that protected the HQ and were sneaking around it.

Or at least they were until a lone chocolate lab calmly approached with a smile. "Hey! Wocks for bwains!" The wolves all stopped and turned towards the lab who was smirking at them. "For a bunch of honwrable warriors you guys sure are cowards for sneaking acwoss like a bunch of cats." The wolves growled upon hearing this. How dare this slave mock their honor. As if to insult them further, he turned around and raised his tail end before shaking at them. "Kiss my butt you flea-bitten mutts! **Your** mother was a **hamster** , and **your** father smelled of **elderberries!** "

This was too much for the wolves as they howled and charged forward, intending to climb the fence and tear the pup from limb to limb. However, this would be their last thoughts as the moment they touched the fence three thousand volts of electricity shocked and fried them until they were well cooked. Zuma stood and saw the charred corpses and nodded to a hidden Rocky and Jake who had hooked a battery to the fence and activated it.

"How did you know they were going to attack here?" asked Jake.

"It made the most sense," reasoned Rocky. "If most of the experienced teammates were gone, the lesser ones would be an easier target."

"Smart thinking, dude," complimented Zuma before looking at the bodies in disgust. "Ugh, let's clean this up before the stick goes to my fur."

* * *

The return trip had been quite peaceful once the wolves had retreated. Nobody was injured and they call came home safe and sound. A job well done. The three they rescued couldn't thank their saviors enough and Snow praised Zuma, Rocky, and Jake for their quick thinking in defending their HQ; while at the same time cursing himself for not thinking it himself and complaining about age getting to him.

Having completed their mission, Vera offered to take the pups to a restaurant for a treat, but Ryder, Chase, and Marshall all declined and asked if they could talk to Snow personally. All of them had questions and Snow was happy to answer.

Arriving at his office, he took a seat as the three stared at him with suspicious glares. "So, I take it you've figured it out?"

"No, but we want some answers," replied Ryder. "How do you have pack technology? Especially since it looks so old modeled."

"Hey, I keep it in shape," replied Snow with a small laugh.

"Why are you interested in us? And what do you mean that we look familiar? 'Cause I don't remember you," replied Chase.

"And you said you knew my dad. How do you know him?" asked Marshall.

Snow silently smiled at the three. "You really don't know who I am? Surely, Blaze, Trigger, or the Professor told you about me or mentioned me? I mean I know I'm much older and all, but I'm sure you guys can remember me at least in stories they must have told you."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" asked Chase.

With a small sigh, Snow reached out and grabbed something before placing it on the table. The moment all three of them saw it, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. It was a medal, one that they had seen many times in their lives when their fathers had shown them it. It showed a silver dog, howling in the air in a shield like casing with three stars above his head. How many times had their fathers shown them this medal as they spoke of the days of old. Suddenly, they all stared at the grinning Greater Swiss whose look finally made them remember of a breed standing beside their fathers many years ago, much younger, with a sniper rifle that looks just like the one he had.

"You… You're…" muttered Marshall in disbelief.

"Captain Snowbane, former Mountain Ranger Dog of the Rescuer Rovers," replied Snow with a smirk.


	14. Act 2 Part 4: Snowbane

_**AN: So, one of the things people have been asking for is more back story for Rescue Rovers and Chase and Marshall's fathers as friends. This has been a request since the days of Marshall Gone Missing. Well, your all about to get your request. For the next three chapters will be all about the Rescue Rovers and how Chase and Marshall's dad, Trigger and Blaze, became friends. I am also proud to announce that my DA is finally up. You can find me on DA as "HavocHounds". I had to add the "s" because "HavocHound" was already taken.  
**_

 _ **You can also go to .com**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 4: Snowbane**_

* * *

The history of America is one of freedom and rising against social norms to create a new form of society that would develop into a land of freedom and equality for all human's beings. The American Revolution, the Civil Rights Movement, Women's Suffrage, the LGBTQ Movement, and so on. Each of these were key in slowly making America a more vast and united nation of people in various cultures, races, faiths, and ideologies. However, there was one movement that wasn't focused on anything human: The Canine Equalities Movement. Even long after the discovery of talking dogs from Sirus Island, dogs were still seen as either pets or animals and not equal beings to humans. This would all change in the late 70's, where many dogs volunteered to fight the commies, and work its way upward towards the 90's.

One of the most key historical groups that would rise and help bring such equality towards dogs and humans was the first ever pure rescue dog group: The Rescue Rovers. A genius professor and his fiancé were both activists in the equality for dogs, and felt that they had a right to be treated just like humans were. The professor was a talented inventor and scientist who developed technology for rescue organizations around world as well as the military. Using his mind and money, he funded a privately-owned organization that sought the best dogs in United States in various fields from military training to medical to flying to computer use. Each of these dogs was carefully selected, given training to further their skills along with gear to be used to save lives.

While starting off in Sirus Island, the group grew in fame and started taking professional jobs in the United States and soon military contracts for actions in the world. These missions were dangerous, and some members lost their lives over the years, only to be replaced later. Some would leave to pursue other adventures or quit for arguments. However, Rescue Rovers soon came to an end around 2002, when the professor's wife died giving birth to their child, Ryder, and the professor decided to end Rescue Rovers forever.

The members went their separate ways, most of them never to meet each other ever again. Only two kept in contact, Blaze the Firedog and Trigger the Police Dog (Until the latter's death in a bank robbery years later). Years later, the sons of these two dogs, as well as the professor's son, would start their own dog rescue team, inspired by the brave adventures of their fathers. Its name was Paw Patrol. While it has so far started young, it is growing in fame as their deeds become more known and more members join.

However, Rescue Rovers is still fondly remembered, but barely anyone has seen the old members in years. Until today that is…

* * *

" _ **Snow was a member of Rescue Rovers?!"**_ shouted the entire team except for a grinning Ryder, Marshall, and Chase. They themselves were still in shock over the revelation that their fathers old teammates was not only still alive, but hadn't lost his skills with age.

"This is so cool!" shouted Zuma, doing a jump of excitement on the bed. "The Wescue Wovers are like legends, dude!"

"I know! They've taken down terrorist cells! Saved President Bush from assassination! Stopped massive forest fires! Saved towns from floods! Delivered cures to the dying! They're like the Justice League if it was composed of Batman's," said Jake in awe.

"And our predecessors," pointed out Rocky. "Our group was based on them."

"What did Snow say after he told you guys?!" asked Skye, inching closer to know more.

"He said he would talk to us more tomorrow morning," replied Ryder with a big grin on his face. He had always wanted to meet the other members of the Rescue Rovers, but the moment the group was disbanded they all but left without a trace except for Blaze and Trigger who stayed with his dad. Finding one alive after all these years was nothing short of a miracle.

"And he's agreed to help us get into Wintergreen Forrest!" shouted Marshall. "That means we can soon go look for Everest!" For Marshall, this was the most important thing. It turned out that Snow was nothing short of a hero to the townsfolk and even the Mayor was willing to bend over for him.

Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't spend a day talking to one of his dad's old comrades. Like Ryder and Chase, he had grown up hearing all the adventures his Dad and his old team had when they were in the Rescue Rovers. Although they were the youngest, were only part of the group in its final years, both Blaze and Trigger often said it was the best time of their lives. Short of their boys being born of course.

The pups all talked in hushed excited tones with each other, but were interrupted when Ryder clapped his hands. "Alright, pups, I know were excited, but its been a long day. Why don't we head to our rooms and get a good night sleep?"

It was agreed and all the pups said goodnight to each other before heading out.

* * *

Because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, Chase and Skye were sharing a room together. While the cockapoo was taking a shower, Chase was on his bed, staring into the ceiling. One of the things that he promised to do was talk about their fathers… especially when he learned that Chase's own father died.

Snow went silent for a long time before lowering his head and asked how. Chase, painfully, told him and he came around and hugged Chase for a long time. Chase didn't know why, but it felt right to hug him back. He promised to light a candle to his father's spirit and let them go afterwards.

What was bothering Chase, however, was the fact that this was the first time he would be hearing a story about his Dad since he died. Ever since the funeral, Chase always kept talks about his father in brief moments while preferring to think about him in private. The last time he was so open about his father was with Skye when they were searching for Marshall when he ran way. It wasn't that he was ashamed or afraid to talk about his father… it just hurt was all.

"Can't sleep?" asked Skye, who was nuzzled next to him instead of inside her own bed.

"No…" whispered Chase as he looked upward. "I've been thinking about my dad ever since we met Snow… he knew my father when he was not that much older than I am. It's just… weird."

"So? Blaze, Ryder, and the Professor all knew him for a long time too," replied Skye.

"Yeah, but they're family," replied Chase. "I grew up with the Professor as my grandfather figure and Ryder as my older brother figure. Blaze is like my uncle and Marshall is my brother in all but blood," replied Chase, looking down at her. "There were some cops my Dad was close with, but I rarely saw them after the funeral. I just… I don't know…" He got up, and walked on the bed. "When Dad died, I did my best to not think about it and focus on my training and Paw Patrol. I sometimes thought of him once and awhile, but I didn't want to linger on it for so long… I was… afraid that if I did… the pain would come back to me…"

Skye got up and walked over to Chase, nuzzling. "Losing him was hard, I know, but you can't avoid your father's ghost forever."

"I'm not… well…" he sighed. "Yeah, I'm avoid it… heck, I haven't even visited his grave since the funeral… not once… what kind of son am I?"

"You're still a pup, like me," whispered Skye, kissing him on the cheek. "You don't need to act so perfect all the time, Chase. You're a good leader and a good son. I'm sure your Dad knows that in heaven." She nudged him. "Come on, tomorrow we'll hear about your Dad as a team. We'll be there if you need us."

Chase nodded and gave a smile. "Thanks, Skye. What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?"

"Kissing me when I told you I loved you for one," replied Skye as she kissed him again before the two made tracks for bed.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, the team made their way to the W.M.R.T's Headquarters. When they arrived, they were treated to a hero's welcome as the members applauded them and thanked them for saving one of their own. Used to this, the team just said they were doing their jobs before they were guided over to the Lounge where Snow was waiting for them. Apparently, he wanted private time with the pups and they all guessed it was to tell one of his stories that he was prone to give sometimes.

They entered the lounge area which turned out to be a campy living room with beanbag chairs, couches, a big screen TV, board games, a big fire place that was already making the room nice and toasty, and a mini kitchen where hot cocoa was already prepare for them. Snow was sitting in one of the beanbag chairs, looking at a photo frame before he noticed the Paw Patrol and Jake arrive.

"Welcome, I made hot chocolate for you all. Figured we want to get comfortable," replied Snow as he motioned to the tray on the counter. The team thanked him and got each a cup (bowl for the pups) before sitting down in different seats. "Now, I already know who some of you are, but let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Captain Snowbane, former Mountain Ranger of the Rescue Rovers. I wasn't part of the original crew, but aside from one other I was the longest lasting of the team. Today I'm the leader of the WIntria Mountain Rescue Team. Now I assume Ryder is the team leader, just like his father before him, and I know Chase and Marshall take after their fathers too. So who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Skye, I'm the Air Pup, ruff ruff!" said Skye with a little flip.

"Heh, you remind me of Icarus, our Air dog at the time," replied Snow with a nostalgic smile.

"I'm Rocky, I'm the Recycling Pup, and I help invent stuff for the team," replied Rocky with a smile and nod.

"Kinda weird to have a recycling pup, but I guess saving the earth is good and all. I can believe the inventor part since I can still smell the dead wolf pelts from outside. Nice work on that trap and all," complimented Snow which made Rocky blush.

"What's up, dude! I'm Zuma, the Water Pup!" shouted Zuma with a salute.

"Heh… you and Seabreeze would have gotten well together," replied Snow which a chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Rubble, the Construction Pup! I'm always on the double!" shouted Rubble, puffing out his chest.

"Construction, huh? That's something we never had before. Interesting," replied Snow, sipping his own drink. "Now, I assume Everest is my successor as the Mountain Pup?"

"Yes sir, and we really thank you for finding her," replied Jake, bowing his head.

"No worries, I can tell she's the good sort. Got a lot on her mind, but a good heart," replied Snow. "Any others?"

"Just one," replied Ryder, showing a picture of Tracker on his Pup Pad. "His name's Tracker. He's our Jungle Pup. We thought it best to leave him behind to help out Adventure Bay."

"Adventure Bay, huh? I remember our mission there. Everyone couldn't help but make fun of Trigger when he fell in love with that girl at first sight. Guess the jokes on me…" whispered Snow as his voice drifted down in tone. "How did he die… if you don't mind me asking."

Chase stiffened a bit, but the touch of Skye's paw on his made him relax. "Doing his duty, sir. He died doing his duty." _And I shouldn't have told him to go._

"He always did say if he was to go that way that's the way he wanted to go…" whispered Snow before he showed them the photo frame he was holding. The gang inched in closer for a better look and realized who they were looking at.

They recognized The Professor, much younger and with not as much of a beard, and the lady who had dark raven like hair and blue eyes that was next to him had to be Ryder's mother. Ryder almost teared up upon seeing his mother who he had no memories of due to her dying when he was born. It was almost like how he and Chase were raise and it was why he was so close to him. Below them were all the pups.

On the farther left was a male Siberian Husky with what appeared to be a black ops outfit with a hood to cover most of his face. He was tall, muscled, and looked not much of a talker. He was the only one not smiling in the photo either. Beside him was a modified sniper rifle, just like Snow's only it was based on the Dragunov. A name was under each of the dogs on the frame as well as their title: "Stealth and Sniper Dog: Silence."

Next was a female Newfoundland Dog who looked half ready to jump in the air. She had a yellow diving suit on with the Rescue Rover's logo on it while also having fins on her paws. She had a diving tank and scuba helmet on her and she was smiling with her tongue out. Her title was: "Expert Diver: Seabreeze."

The next two were the ones Marshall and Chase recognized immediately as their fathers. Both were wearing their respective officer uniforms that police and firemen were on special occasions, but held paws together as they gave a mock salute. Chase started to tear up upon seeing the smile on his father's face. He looked so much like Chase did, only a little darker in his fur while Blaze was more spotted then Marshall was. They were also the youngest as judge by their height against most of the others.

Marshall and Chase proudly read their titles: "Fire Rescue Dog: Firefighter Blaze. Police and Investigation Dog: Detective Trigger.

Beside them was a Golden Labrador who gave a very motherly look at the camera. She was dressed in a doctor's outfit and with a smile that gave both grace and beauty. Everyone couldn't help but smile at her, but at the same time they quickly realized who she was a felt sad. It was Claire, the Medical Expert Dog, and whose tragedy was known throughout the history of Rescue Rovers due to her capture and death at the hands of Rescue Rovers greatest nemesis: Fu-Cat Chu. Her funeral was attended by thousands, and a month later Rescue Rovers was closed. Some even said her death was the final straw.

Next to her was the most famous of all the Rescue Rovers that just one look at him was enough to make everyone stare at him in awe. He wore a military officer suit, standing proud, serious, and determined as he gave a salute. The Doberman known as "Military and Combat Leader: Captain Blitz." The only member of the original Rescue Rovers to either not die on a mission or quit until the very end. A name that was legendary in the dog community. It was rumored he was in love with Claire and after he death and the end of Rescue Rovers, he was found dead in his own via suicide, holding a picture of him and Claire together in his folded paws. His funeral was the last time any of the Rescue Rovers were together before splitting up again. Trigger and Blaze said it was the saddest funeral they ever went to.

Next to him was the shortest of the group, a male Scruffy Terrier who didn't have a uniform on, but had glasses on his face. A strange sight to see for a dog since it was rare they had bad vision. He looked nervous and almost ready to flee, but he still stood for the picture with his title being: "Communication and Computers Dog: Data."

Next to him was Snowbane, who looked much younger and wearing a winter camouflage suit with a ranger hat on top of his head. Despite this being many years ago, he still looked the oldest of the group, but also the wisest. His modified sniper rifle was against his shoulder as he looked at the camera with a grin. They didn't bother reading his title since they knew who he was.

The second to last was a male Airedale Terrier who they quickly realized was Icarus. He had a pilot suit on with goggles around his neck and a white scarf as well. He was… different from the rest. For one thing, he was showing his backside to the camera and making a funny face with his tongue sticking out. Ryder could recall from his down how Icarus was always fooling around and never taking anything seriously, even on missions. His actions lead to mission failure where innocents were killed and he was kicked out by the Professor and the others. Needless to say, Icarus wasn't popular back then or now.

The final one on the right was a Female Boston Terrier who looked seriously armed. She had a bombers vest on her and explosive of all kind strapped to it. Her eyes held a cold and pissed off look, like she was angry at you and wanted to explode you. However, her gaze was also set in anger on Icarus who she seemed to just scream hate for. Her name and title was: "Demolitions and Destruction Dog: Roxy."

"Wow, so these are our predecessors," replied Rubble in awe. "I hope we can be as good as them all."

"From what I looked up, you pups are doing alright," replied Snow with a nod. "Blitz might say you need to be better but he was always a hard ass. Still, he'd say you were all doing well." That made all the pups smile upon hearing that. "So, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Hey, why don't we hear about the first time Chase and Marshall's fathers met!" shouted Skye.

"Yeah, I wanna hear that!" shouted Rocky.

"I'm sure our dads were friends from the start, like us!" replied Chase with a wink towards Marshall who nodded in return. However, Snow was suddenly laughing so hard that nearly fell off his chair. "What?"

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Snow chuckled. "Oh boy. They never told you? Son, your fathers weren't friends from the start. In fact, they hated each other!"

"… WHAT?!" shouted Marshall and Chase.


	15. Interlude: Wolf Supremacy

_**AN: So, I have a lot to apologize for. Originally, this chapter and two others following it were going to be showing how Trigger and Blaze (Chase and Marshall's father in this story) first met and became friends while joining The Rescue Rovers. Let's just say when I started I ran into complications and I felt like the original idea I had wasn't that good. So, I decided to scrap it and start a new one. However, I feel bad that I haven't given you guys something to read regarding this story so I decided to show his little short chapter focusing on our Villains of the story: The Bloodnight Star Pack.**_

 _ **Normally, I would follow my schedule of focusing on other stories after updating this one, but I'll be delaying that a bit just to put at least the first chapter of the new idea up while working on Dragon Rider and Savage.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Interlude: Wolf Supremacy**_

* * *

When they were growing up as pups, Oclan and his younger brother, Lobo, had once been close as can be as was to be expected for brothers. However, when his father began his ambition, the weight of responsibility came to Oclan and he soon changed himself to be worthy of the title "Alpha-Heir". He became more focus in his leadership abilities as well as his fighting skills to prove himself strong and superior to all below him. He couldn't show weakness nor emotion, even to his mate, Selena, at least in public. She woke him from his nap after training with the other Alpha's and Beta's, making him smack his lips. "What is it?"

"Your father has returned," replied Selena, lowering her head in respect.

This made Oclan rise to his feet and stench his legs. His father had gone to supervise another battle against the Icebane's while he ordered his brother to attack on that human settlement. It annoyed them all that the damn humans and their slaves were still living on their ground instead of lying in the dirt as waste. They were resilient, but one day they would fall. All humans and their slaves would fall to the might of the wolves.

He turned to his wife, gazing at her slowly growing stomach which housed his future heirs. His pups would not grow up in a world where humans polluted, destroyed, or abused their homes. Nor would they know the dogs who bow to their masters with no pride or honor. When they would be born, Whitegreen, and hopefully the rest of the island, would be a pure wolf land as his father envisioned. With their clan to rule of course.

Knowing he didn't want to make his father upset, he left his den, and made his way through the Blood Woods, whose blood colored trucks greeted him. He could remember his days growing up and playing in these woods with other Alpha's while learning the ways of the forest and their ancestors. The trees were thick, and dark, hiding the sun and moon from them unless they visited certain spots, all of which were sacred to them. It provided the perfect home and protection against invaders, as any foolish human who came her would be lost and torn apart by their patrols. He passed by other dens of wood, mostly Alpha's who bowed to the one who was higher than them. Eventually, he made it to the lesser greater dens where the Beta's, Delta's, and Omega's were. The Omega's, due to their duty, asked if he needed anything and he rejected them. Most of the Omega's were to serve the Alpha's as well as be the mates for Delta's and Beta's or as front lines in the war. Only Alpha's could be with Alpha's.

Of course, not these Omega's were of their own, some of them were from other clans that joined or were concurred to join. One of the rules of the wolf packs was that if your clan was dominated you had a choice: Join or Die. Depending on your skills you were either an Omega or a Delta if lucky enough. Nobody was worthy of being Beta unless an Alpha allowed you to become one for some great deed, and Alpha's were a pure breed kind. Born into it and die into it only.

Soon, however, the bowing stopped to him and towards someone else. The tallest of them all who had a scar over his one eye, a blow from the Leader of Icebane from years ago, while his fur was scared and grey mix with black. Olcan bowed himself, knowing his place among the most superior of them all, his father, the Alpha-Leader: Balfour.

"Alpha-Leader, I greet your return. Were you victorious?" asked Oclan, slowly rising.

Balfour didn't show any emotion as he walked past his son before the latter followed. "It was a tie. We lost many, including one of my best Beta's. I wish a vigil to be held for him tonight as with the others that died."

"May the ancestors welcome them," responded Olcan. "This would make it the sixth tie, right?"

"Yes, that Half-Breed, despite her cursed blood, is quite a leader," replied Balfour with a small growl, refusing to give that 'thing' the proper title. "She is becoming an annoyance."

"I'm sorry, father. If I had killed her all those moons ago…" replied Oclan, lowering his head in shame. Failing to kill the half-breed was still one of his greatest shames, especially since a group of _pups_ had played in his failure. His brother continued to mock him over it.

"It doesn't matter. Icebane will fall and with their destruction the remaining wolf clans will follow," replied Balfour. "Her slave blood from her mother makes her weak. In being their Alpha-Heir, she makes the entire clan weak. And the weak die from the might of the strong. 'Tis the law of our ways."

 _Not all of them were weak,_ thought Oclan as he thought of Ghost, the last true Alpha-Heir of the Icebane. The battle was one of the ages, but he was victorious when he pushed Ghost into that ice cavern. While no body was found, it would only take a miracle from the ancestors to survive, but the ancestors were with them and Ghost had joined them in the afterlife.

"Maybe you should have sent me to deal with them slaves, father?" replied a cocky voice that made Oclan growl. He turned around and younger, handsome wolf with sky blue eyes and a grin as wild as the night shined. "After all, my brother didn't just screw up your mission. But mine as well."

"How am I responsible for your failure, Lobo?" asked Oclan. "You were tasked to kill the humans, but you cannot even seem to do that."

"Well, this time I would have won, if your stupid Paw Patrol didn't come to the rescue," growled Lobo, which caught both Oclan and Balfour.

"The Paw Patrol?" asked Balfour.

"It's the name of those 'rescue dogs' the Half-Breed Bitch was a part of," replied Oclan, remembering his scout's knowledge back then. "They save the humans and others when needed."

"Why are they here? Did they come to join the Icebane to fight us?" asked Balfour.

"Who knows and who cares. Let's just kill them and use their skins as blankets," replied Lobo with a blood thirsty grin.

Oclan snorted at his brother's antics. He was the better fighter, but he was also the more hotheaded of the two. Not afraid to show emotions, nor afraid to show his power as a fighter… and a lover. It was amazing how his brother didn't have bastards running around with how much he mated with anyone who wanted him or forced himself on. Why his father didn't do anything about it, he had no idea.

"It's not important. The dogs are worthless and no threat to us, but we'll let our patrols know to kill them first chance. Leave me, I wish to meditate on current events," replied Balfour as he turned away, leaving the two brothers on their own.

"So, brother, I guess were even now on our big failures," replied Lobo, walking up to Oclan. "Of course, yours has a bigger impact still on our war against the other packs. So, I guess mine is just not as bad."

"Yet, I have a more impressive kill under my fur," replied Oclan, growling. He hated this from his brother. Everyone knew he wanted to be Alpha-Heir and did everything in his power to prove to their father he was the better choice. While rare, an Alpha-Heir title can change but only from the Alpha-Leader's choice. If Oclan proved to be a failure, then he could lose that title to his brother and lose everything.

"Oh, I plan on beating you soon. You know that Snow dog guy who's been causing us trouble in that human town? Well, I figured if he's dead then the defenses will follow. Plus it would be a bonus to just kill all those stupid pups too," replied Lobo as he walked away.

A sweat dripped down Oclan's back. "Wait, you're going to send…"

"I'm going to send Vexia and her group. The psychotic and her team should be enough to do this," replied Lobo, leaving.

Oclan shivered at the thought of that crazy Beta whose bloodlust knew no bounds. Only his father could contain her, and he wondered if he should debate telling Balfour of Lobo's plan. _No, if he fails then it would just make him look more of a fool. Better for me in the long run._

* * *

He soon returned to his den where his mate was resting and sat next to her, nuzzling her neck before her stomach where his little ones lay. Selena smiled at him and gentle kissed his cheek before he kissed hers and their lips touched. She was the only one who saw the emotions he shared for her and her alone. While their union was of political, their love was true, and she was the only one he trusted completely.

"What bothers you, love?" asked Selena.

"My failure to kill the Half-Breed," replied Oclan with a sigh. "I dream of holding her throat in my jaws and hearing her screams before I silence them. I dream of the clan following me through victory as we take out each human settlement one by one. I dream of our children, happily walking in a forest with no human filth." He gazed into her eyes. "I dream of you, and the love we share for a better world."

"You will build a better world for our children," she replied kissing him. "You must."

 _Yes, I must,_ replied Oclan, nuzzling his pups in their mother's body. Any clan that was concerned has the Alpha's all put to death, even the little ones. He would not let that happen to his pups. _You will all grow strong. I swear it to you._

"I love you," replied Oclan as he gazed into her. "It's for you and our puppies that I do this. I swear I will defeat Icebane and we will live in a wolf only island."

This he swore to the ancestors or die trying."


	16. Act 2 Part 5:From Enemies To Friends Pt1

_**AN: Some people think that this might be a distraction from the story because the main goal is to search for Everest. However, I feel that this needs to be here. One of the things that I feel separates this story from the others is the amount of world building I give it. The fact that there was a previous rescue team, and the relationship between Chase and Marshall's fathers are often factors I praise and personally want to expand more. Besides Everest and Marshall relation, Marshall and Chase's friendship is also a huge factor in the story and that factor is also played on the part of how their fathers were also best friends. Seeing how they once acted can show how the two passed on that friendship to their sons. Plus, it gives me a chance to test my own OC's in a way.**_

 _ **So yes, I understand why some people might feel "Everest Gone Missing" isn't as good as "Marshall Gone Missing", but that's common with sequels. Plus, I left Marshall Gone Missing end in a way so that you can ignore the sequel if you want.**_

 _ **I also apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I really wanted to get it done right and I went through a lot of revisions, but I think I'm finally ready. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 5: From Enemies To Friends Part 1**_

* * *

Today was the day.

Trigger checked for the sixth time that day to see if his uniform was as perfect as it could be. His badge was shining. His buttons were buttoned. His cap positioned right. He was the perfect example of a standard police dog. He had been a puppy when he joined the academy and graduated, but this was the job that Trigger had wanted ever since he was little. Helping people, stopping crime, honoring the shield, and being part of a strong brotherhood. Having never known his birth family, Trigger saw the police as the best replacement for that.

He had good memories of this place… but all it took was once incident to change everything. No longer did his fellow police officers look at him with smiles, but frowns and suspicious eyes. Whispers behind his back about his _former partner_ and his dealings. Trigger hated that the guys who he risked life and limb for, both human and canine, had turned against him so quickly. Trigger closed his eyes and tried to force the painful memories behind him. It would do no good to get worked up when he had something special to attend to. It was almost a gift from above really. A way out of the hell that had been created for him thanks to a certain betrayal.

He looked at the letter on his desk, a small smile adoring his face. A letter from the Rescue Rovers, saying he had been chosen to take part in a training session to see if he had what it took to be a member of their team. It wasn't a surprise. He was one of the youngest dogs in history to graduate from the academy, still in his teens in fact. Not to mention he was the one that helped stopped that terrorist attack in Times Square when they tried to bomb the police station and take out as many tourists as possible. He was given an award that day, one that hung on the wall of his work space.

"I'm not going to let this chance get in my way," said Trigger as he got up and put the letter in his backpack. He walked out of his office, making his way towards the exit of the station where his escort would drive him to the airport.

Passing by his fellow officers and K-9 units, he saw them just look at him before turning away. It hurt to think that there wasn't some good luck party or even a well wish to him. However, he was used to this by now. They only interacted with him if they had to.

 _But if I make it into the Rescue Rovers, I can kiss this place goodbye. I can finally get out of_ _ **his**_ _shadow,_ thought Trigger with fire in his eyes. _I have to win. No matter the cost._

* * *

Today was the day.

Blaze groaned as he tried to cover his head from the sun's rays. Not that it was helping the headache he had. _Great, someone slipped rum into the punch again. I'm a minor damnit!_

Feeling the call of nature, Blaze got out of his bedroom, careful to avoid the other dogs and humans that were sleeping after last night's party. Finding the toilets, he began to relieve himself while trying to regain his memory of what happened last night. It all started two days ago when he got his letter from none other than the Rescue Rovers. He had been chosen, along with other young dogs, to take part in a contest of sorts to see if they had what it took to join their organization. Something about wanting to train the next generation, and using first respondents for more home-based emergencies. Naturally, Blaze was ecstatic at the idea. His family had always been firefighters since they first moved from Sirius Island to Illinois in the 1800's. Both his father and mother had been firefighters, and Blaze started learning ever since he was two. He became an official firefighter two years ago, and he already had a few achievements under his belt. Including saving the mayor's daughter from a fire six months ago. But joining the Rescue Rovers would make him stand out from the rest of his family. He would be something special.

 _Plus, it would be nice to brag about it,_ thought Blaze as he flushed the toilet and walked out, only to spot a human with a doodle on his face rushing to let loose his dinner. Blaze chuckled before looking at the time and gasped.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late for my flight!" shouted Blaze, as he began barking to everyone to wake up and help him pack.

Despite their drunken state, the crew of Engine and Ladder 91 managed to get together and help Blaze pack up. He got his work clothes, toothbrush, teddy bear, photos, and gear all ready. He even managed to get a quick shower in, so he didn't smell like a donkey's butt (Greg had brought a donkey, for some reason dressed a clown, and it sat on Blaze during the party).

Just before he left, however, he decided to do one last photo with the guys. Even though there was a chance he wouldn't be chosen to join, it was still an awesome memory. After a few mainly hugs with tears, they all got in their fire engine to escort Blaze to the airport.

* * *

Because of the government work they did, the head base for the Rescue Rovers was in Washington D.C., but they also had various bases all over the world just in case they needed to access equipment for emergencies. The trails would be taking place in one of their field training camps in Colorado, where they would be tested in all ways possible to see if they were qualified to join the team. Due to the seriousness of the nature, and the fear of their enemies taking advantage of the situation, the National Guard had surrounded the entrance way to keep the place protected, but also keep press and civilians out.

The only way in was with a special badge each of the dogs were provided with in the mail along with the letter. Trigger showed his to the guard at the station post before they allowed him in. The taxi driver was given permission, but with an escort just in case. Trigger looked outside to see the vast forest that he was entering. It was almost like a jungle in a way. _We'll most likely have to do survival training at some point. Good thing I learned from…_ He ended his thoughts before he could think about _**him**._

Trigger's thoughts were soon distracted when the car made a left turn and he saw the base he would be staying for the next month. It was obviously military designed, but it was larger than even the old NYPD headquarters. It was blue and black, color wise, with two wings on opposite ends and a tall tower in the middle that held a giant crest of the Rescue Rovers badge: a silver dog, howling in the air in a shield like casing with three stars above his head. Surrounding it were various fields for training like marksmanship, endurance, close quarters combat, hazard, and more.

The German Shepard couldn't help but feel like a puppy at the academy again as he wagged his tail in excitement before remembering that he had to keep his professionalism. After all, this was the home of the best of the best and he wanted to make a good first impression.

The taxi parked where a few other cars had been parked. Triggered thanked the man and got out, taking his backpack with him. He saw a few dogs of all kinds interacting with each other or heading into the main building. He saw a few police officer dogs as well, mostly German Shepherds like him. However, one look in their eyes and he saw shock and then disgust much to his disappointment. They were already whispering to each other and pointed at him, resulting in Trigger putting on his old emotionless face. _Even here… even here I can't escape it…_ He narrowed their eyes. _I'll show them._

He was about to take his first steps to his new life… until he heard a car screeching as fast as it could down the lane. It ran right through a mud puddle that was right next to Trigger which resulted in him getting complexly covered in mud. "Gah! My uniform!" cried out Trigger in surprise and disgust.

A few of the dogs laughed at the sight, making Trigger blush in embarrassment. He turned to give the taxi driver a piece of his mind, but he was distracted when a dalmatian with a red backpack jumped out. "Thanks for ride, Mac! See ya!"

"No problem, doggo," replied he driver before he sped off.

The dalmatian waved goodbye before he turned around and came face to face with Trigger's glare. "Woah. Um, I hate to point this out, but you're covered in mud."

"Really? I didn't notice," growled Trigger.

"Well, you should wash up or get out of that uniform before we head into orientation. Can't wait to see what they got waiting for us! I'm Blaze by the way!" shouted the now named dalmatian as he handed out his paw.

Trigger stared at it before huffing and walked away. "Trigger. Just leave me alone."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and put his paw away. "Wonder what his problem is?"

* * *

Unfortunately, Trigger was unable to change clothes and was forced to stand naked in the center room along with everyone else. This upset him because he hated being out of uniform. He was used to wearing it all the time that he almost never wore anything else. He stood on the line with a bunch of other dogs who chatted among each other as they waited for their mentors to arrive. Soon enough, the lights went out with one focusing on the center double doors that were locked in. They slowly separated as a group of figures came out one by one.

Trigger stood in attention, as did a few others, while others like that Blaze guy just stood in awe with their mouths open. Leading the group was none other than The Professor all dressed in a white lab coat. The one behind all the tech the Rescue Rovers used as well as the real leader behind his team. Trigger didn't see his wife, but she was most likely leading the others back in D.C. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Rescue Rover's Training Ground #3. I'm The Professor. I'll be teaching you Rescue Rover tactics both for rescue and hostile situations. As well as learning the tech we use. And yes, I do have a real name, but everybody just calls me Professor. Even my wife.

There was a bit of a chuckle from everyone as the others stepped forward to introduce themselves. The first was a Golden Labrador with a smile so warm you'd think it got three degrees hotter. She was dressed in a doctor's outfit with such gentle eyes they were almost angelic. Trigger couldn't help but smile himself when he gazed at her with all the motherly affection she was giving. "My name is Claire. I'm the Medical Expert for the team. I'll be here to not only train you, but make sure you're all in good health."

The next to step forward was a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog who was twice as big as Trigger. He was wearing a winter camouflage suit with a ranger hat on top of his head, but what got everyone's attention was the modified sniper rifle on his back. While it made some of the other dogs nervous, Trigger relaxed since he had been around guns his entire life. However, the mountain dog gave a smile as he walked over and gave a lazy salute. "Hello, there. I'm Snowbane, the Mountain Dog of the team and, if you haven't guess, resident all around bad ass sniper." There were a few laughs. "I'll be training you guys, especially in combat situations and weapons. Don't worry, it won't hurt… much."

The final one to walk down was a Doberman in a military uniform who stood tall and shouted, "Ten-hut!" At once everyone's training kicked into gear, and they stood still in salute. They all knew who this was and some of them were almost ready to squeal, including Blaze. It was the dog leader of the team. The only one to stay on Rescue Rovers since the start, and one of the most famous dogs in history: Captain Blitz. "Listen up, soldiers. You have been chosen to compete against each other for the honor of being part of an elite team that is the best of the best. You are firefighters, police officers, EMT, Emergency Rescue, Coast Guard, National Guard, FBI, and more. But under this roof you are to obey us in everything. When I say 'Jump' you are already in the air like a bird. My name is Captain Blitz, I will be training you in ways on how to work as a team, obey orders, deal with various scenarios, and plenty of drills that will leave you crying for your Mommy." He glared at each of them in the eye. "When I say you are done, you take your furry butts out of that door and don't come back. This is for the best of the best. This is intense training. You may be hurt, crippled, or die during this. And even if some miracle you join chances are you will end up in a grave anyway. I've buried comrades before and chances are I will be burying you or you will bury me. This is not some kids cartoon on nickelodeon where you are superhero. This is real life. We deal with real situations. If you cannot handle that, if you are not the best or you feel like you are not up to this, I say get out of here!"

A minute passed, but then two dogs decided to whimper and high tail it out the front door with their stuff. Apparently, this wasn't what they thought it was going to be.

"Don't you think you're being a little too intense?" asked Claire.

"If it makes sure these guys grow up to have families of their own, I'll be the devil himself if I must," said Blaze as he started to pace in front of them. He stopped in front of Trigger who stood as still as he could. "You! Why are you here!"

"To do my duty, sir!" shouted Trigger.

"And what is your duty?!"

"To protect the innocent, sir!"

Blitz glared a bit longer before nodding which made Trigger mentally sigh. _Good first impression._

Blitz then headed off towards Blaze who was shivering upon seeing his glare. "Scared like a little kitty, maggot?"

"No, sir!" shouted Blaze.

"Then why are you shaking?!"

"I'm shaking with excitement, sir!" shouted Blaze with a cocky smile.

 _Arrogant, isn't he?_ Thought Trigger, rolling his eyes. _He's such a hothead._

"Hmph," was all Blitz said before he walked back to the Professor. "Some of them have potential it seems."

"Well, now that first intros are over with," said The Professor, "perhaps we can get you settled. You'll be assigned your own rooms with each of you sharing at least with one other dog. If you wish to get something to eat or shower, we can quickly show you the way. Training starts tomorrow."

* * *

The first thing that Trigger requested was the location of the showers. He took his three shampoos, conditioners, favorite comb, and lavender soap with him. A few snickered upon seeing what he had on him, quoting that he seemed to be a bit obsessed with his looks. Trigger ignored them. As far as he was concerned a clean body was a healthy body… and he did like the feeling of soap on his fur.

He started washing himself, reviewing what had happened so far with the members of Rescue Rovers. Trigger hoped he was one of the ones with "potential" that Blitz commented on. He gave the most righteous and honest answer he could give without once flitching. He also wondered if Blitz was giving that… that… _hothead_ the same look. The way he answered was no respect at all, and it made it sound like he thought that this was a game. _He'll be out in the first week I bet,_ thought Trigger, washing himself as he used his barks to raise the temperature.

He was about to apply his second brand of soap after cleaning off the first when he heard his name mentioned in the other stalls.

"Dude, that K-9 from Queens? Apparently, he knows that one from Manhatten? He says his partner was a dirty cop."

"Seriously? Was he involved?"

"There were rumors that he was. He defended him after all, but his partner was found guilty and sentenced. Word had it that Officer Trigger was involved as well, but it was never proven."

"Was he even charged?"

"Nah, must have hid his evidence or something."

Trigger didn't even move as the water got hotter and hotter, but he didn't feel anything. He felt nothing but a pain in his heart as he barked for the water to stop. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like showering. He gathered his things, and made his way towards the exit. Just as he exited the door for the boys showers, he turned the corner before pressing his back against the wall as he spotted a whistling Blaze walking down the hall with a towel on his back and a rubber ducky on his head.

 _Seriously? Is he five?_ Thought Trigger, rolling his eyes. He turned his head to the two signs for the genders and grinned. _Payback time._

Blaze couldn't wait to get a hot shower. Being crammed in an airplane for four hours and having to take a two hour taxi really makes your fur stink. With Mr. Ducky on his nose, he turned for the bathrooms and spotted that German Shepherd he saw when he first arrived. Despite his rudeness, Blaze was willing to give it another chance to befriend him. "Hey, there. Remember me?"

"Oh, yes. The one who made me all muddy in the first place," replied Trigger, raising his eyebrow.

"R-right, sorry about that. I told the drive to put the petal to the metal," replied Blaze as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I hope you aren't mad or anything."

The German Shepard gave a smile, but for some reason it made Blaze a little uneasy. "No worries. Accidents happen. Going to take a shower?"

"Yup, you just took one?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I'm going to get my room number and met my roommates. It's the door on the left. See ya," replied the Shepard, whistling as he walked away.

Blaze nodded and made his way to the doors, noticing the male sign on the left. Pushing the door opened he walked right inside… and saw a bunch of female dogs staring at him with blushing faces. One of which was wiping her rear end with a towel.

"Uhh… I don't suppose this is a co-ed bathroom?" asked Blaze, slowly moving back.

" _ **AAIIIEEEEEEE!"**_

* * *

"Stupid. Rotten. Jerk."

That was all Blaze had to say as he took his shower with a small black eye from a shampoo bottle one female Labrador managed to throw at him. He had to have a talk with the Professor about how the signs were switched, which he did find out was true, but he gave a warning nonetheless. He couldn't blame the dog who did this because he didn't even know his name and there were a lot of German Shepherds competing. _When I do find him… oohhhh I'm gonna get back at him good._

"Hey," shouted a voice which made Blaze turn around. A young Doberman, a bit taller than him, walked over as he took his shower. "Rumor has it that Officer Trigger pranked you into going into the girls' bathroom."

"So that's his name. Good, now I can have my revenge," growled Blaze already thinking of a few good pranks.

"I'd just stay away from him. He's a troublemaker, and he might be dirty," replied the Doberman, which caught Blaze's attention. "I heard from one of the other New York K-9's that his partner was secretly working for various gangs. He fed them information, raid dates, and even sold out informants and undercovers who ended up dead. That guy was responsible for over twenty cops being killed cause their cover was blown by the guy."

"… that's awful," whispered Blaze in shock. "Wait, did he know about this?!"

"Trigger? That's the thing, nobody really knows. He vocally defended him since he was his partner who raised him after all, but he plead guilty halfway through the trial. Got life in prison. Trigger was investigated for possible involvement, but they turned up with no evidence. Either he was innocent on this, or he hid his tracks well. My money is on the latter."

Blaze couldn't help but growl. "Why would Rescue Rovers even allow him in?"

"Well, for it's worth, he's really good at his job. Helped foil a bank robbery and took down a lot of bad guys. But I don't know how much of a hero he is and how much of it is just pretend. But what can we do but beat the guy, am I right?" said the Doberman who smirked and walked away.

Blaze narrowed his eyes. No way he was going to let a corrupt dog like Trigger become a Rescue Rover. He was going to beat him and make sure he got sent back. _Dogs like him make me sick._

* * *

Having washed himself, Blaze made his way to his room and barked to let the door open for him. However, when he got there he saw who his roommate was and the two of them shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"This is my room!" shouted Trigger, getting up from his bed. "Wait a minute… don't tell me…"

"That I'm roommate with a jerk like you? Great," grumbled Blaze as he flopped onto his bed. "Thanks for switching the signs by the way. Now all the girls think I'm a pervert."

"Well, that's what you get for messing with my uniform, Hothead," replied Trigger, turning his back towards him.

"My name is Blaze," replied the dalmatian, narrowing his eyes. "And just so you know, I'm going to get back at you for that."

"Whatever," replied Trigger as he lay down on his pillow. "You'll be out of here in a few days when you fail everything. So, I'll have peace and quiet to myself."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're going to be disappointed," replied Blaze, smirking. "I'm in this to win it."

"Yeah, right," replied Trigger, glaring at him. "You're just here to show off and goof around. You think this is a game? This is serious."

"I know it is, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun along the way. Unlike you Mr. Stick Up My Butt," replied Blaze, sticking his tongue out.

"The only butt around here is you," replied Trigger, getting up and growling.

The two showed their teeth before turning around.

"We'll see who gets first, Hothead," replied Trigger, laying on his pillow.

"It's Blaze," replied the dalmatian laying on his pillow. "Oh, and by the way. I snore."

"Son of a…"


	17. Act 2 Part 5:From Enemies To Friends Pt2

_**AN: Hey, everyone. Not really a lot to say this time as there isn't anything new at the moment. Episodes are okay, although I really am tired of the dream ones. Still looking for artist to work with. And I'm still writing when I can.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 5: From Enemies To Friends Part 2**_

* * *

Everyone was staring at Chase and Marshall with amusement as the two looked more confused then they ever had been. All their life they had seen their fathers love each other like they were brothers, and yet here was one of their mentors telling them the story of how… horrible they were to each other. "Wow, Chase. I didn't know your father was such a jerk back then," replied Marshall in awe.

"Yeah I didn't-wait a minute! Mine was a jerk? You'd Dad was just as much of a jerk for believing those rumors about mine!" shouted Chase, growling.

"Oh, like making my dad look to be a pervert was any better?" replied Marshall, narrowing his eyes.

"Settle down you two," replied Ryder, chuckling. "You're sounding like an old married couple."

"We are not!" shouted both pups before they stared at each other and laughed. "Okay, maybe we are."

"Actually, they do sound a lot like you guys. Chase has definitely Trigger's seriousness and over professionalism," pointed out Skye.

"Marshall's got Blaze's hyperactive personality, and getting people dirty," replied Rocky, remembering all the times Marshall got him muddy which forced him to bathe.

"And they both are stubborn," said Zuma.

"We're not _that_ stubborn," replied Chase.

"Oh, really? What happened to that last tug of war match we had where you and Marshall kept pulling for hours until you tore the rope in two?" asked Ryder.

"Hey, I won that one! I had more rope on my side!" pouted Chase, which made the others laugh.

"Still," replied Marshall, after some more laughter. "I wonder why Dad and Trigger never told us about this?"

"Yeah, and my Dad never told me about his owner before The Professor. Was he really that bad?" asked Chase, tilting his head.

"Well, let me continue the story. I'll just jump forward a bit to near the end of the training," replied Snowbane, as he scratched his chin. "Now where we're we? Oh, yes."

* * *

It had been three weeks since training began and already the recruits were down from sixty to ten. Fifty dogs had been kicked out, quit, or too injured to continue. One foolish dog thought she could impress the Rescue Rovers by doing a training exercise with life ammunition that only resulted in her losing her legs via emergency amputation. Snowbane rubbed his head, wishing he hadn't drawn the short straw in joining the others for this. Heck, he was even missing Roxy beating up Icarus whenever he made a prank or lewd comment about her figure to her.

It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of having new members or helping them become better rescue dogs themselves, it was the fact that he was forced to be more brutal then he would have liked. Captain Blitz said it was to make them more prepared for the outside world, which made sense, but it wasn't like they were going to face off against Fu-Cat Chu, Cobra, or Lord Blackfang any time soon on their first missions. Still, The Professor gave Captain Blitz full control of the program and he wasn't going to stop now. He sat in his chair, his comrades around him in a circular table, as holographic clips of the ten remaining recruits played out in front of them.

Blitz, looking at his teammates in the eye as he spoke. "We're nearing the end of the training. We still have ten possible recruits who could make potential Rescue Rover material, but I would like to have your opinions on our top two candidates."

Everyone knew who he was talking about as their holoscreens split into two showing two pictures of the said dogs with small bits of personal data on them next to the profile image. The first was Trigger, looking all serious and in uniform with a salute while the other was Blaze giving a happy grin and looking confident with his firedog gear lose and ready to come off.

"I like these two," replied The Professor with a smile. "They really have a good grasp of rescue tactics and are incredibly athletic."

"I happen to like Trigger a bit more," replied Captain Blitz, pressing a button which showed Trigger using the firing range. On his back was a dog pack, modified to hold a gun which he was using to perform perfect shot after shot. "He's disciplined. Knows how to take orders. And he also is a good leader." Another video showed, this time of Trigger and other dogs in red outfits. It was a team exercise to see how they could do working together. Trigger lead one team and Blaze lead the other, but they former managed to win thanks to their leader as evident by the scene of Trigger and his squad ambushing Blaze with water balloons.

"Kinda reminds me of a certain young Doberman, hmm?" teased Claire which made, only not noticed by her, Blitz light blush. "But, he also only works with others when he has too. I rarely seem him interact with the rest of the recruits… well besides Blaze and we know what that leads too."

The four of them nodded as a video came up…

* * *

Trigger, in a karate gi outfit for dogs, stood on the opposite end of the dojo mat while Blaze, in his own uniform, grinned at him. Rolling his eyes, Trigger asked, "Is there a reason why we're doing this so late at midnight, Hothead?"

"Because I'm ready to beat you this time in paw to paw combat," replied Blaze, punching his paws in the air. "You may have beaten me the last sixteen times-"

"Seventeen, actually."

"Whatever, sixteen or seventeen, doesn't matter. Point is, I'm going to win and kick your butt!" cried out Blaze, lifting himself off the ground and standing on his two rear feet while making a fighting stance with the others. Trigger shrugged before getting into a similar stance.

Smirking, he then said, "Why don't we make this a bit more interesting? Why don't we fight with our eyes closed?"

"Why would we do that?" asked Blaze.

"Why are you worried? Chicken?" asked Trigger, as he made a few clucks to hammer his point which made Blaze turn red with anger.

"I am not! You're on!" shouted Blaze as he closed his eyes and charged forward. "Hiya!"

Trigger, who didn't keep his eyes closed, stepped back and let Blaze jump past him. He let the blind dog continue to punch and kick in the air. "Close. No cigar. Almost. A little more to the left." He continued to guide Blaze who was doing a few impressive kicks and spins until he was close to the entrance.

Just at the same time The Professor was walking in with a yawn. "What's all the racket?" His eyes soon opened and he let out a whimper as Blaze turned around and incisively backed kicked him right in the groin. Holding his wounded package, he fell face first and started shaking in pain.

Blaze opened his eyes and looked around. "Did I hit you?"

"Well, you hit something," replied a smirking Trigger who watched as a shocked Blaze tried to help a moaning Professor.

* * *

"Ugh, I really hope that doesn't stop me from having kids with my wife," replied The Professor, holding his groin in memory.

"The two of them have quite a bit of rivalry, huh?" asked Claire. "If Trigger was a professional as you say he is I wouldn't have to have found an ice pack for The Professor's two friends."

"Hmm, well, its not a surprise he's a loner by nature. After all, his partner did get caught doing those crimes and it pretty much made Trigger an outcast according to his Captain," replied Snow, leaning back again his chair. "Personally, I like Blaze a bit more." A video showing Blaze putting out a fire in a fake apartment building while making sure the civilians they hired for this exercise were good. "He's fast. Reliable. Passionate. He also has a habit of making you feel better when you're down. A lot of the recruits like him for his personality. He knows the value of teamwork and doesn't mind not being the leader." Another video showed Blaze talking with some of the other recruits and making them laugh with a silly face. "Everyone, except Trigger, seems to like him, even if they are in a competition against each other. His smile makes them all laugh. That's useful for a team."

"He lacks discipline though. And he's a bit of an arrogant prankster," replied Captain Blitz as his played another video.

* * *

It was another obstacle course day for the remaining contenders, as each pushed their hardest to make it in the top spot. Unsurprisingly, the ones in the lead were Trigger and Blaze, both growling at each other as they attempted to overcome the other. They both jumped over the blockades in their way, swung on the ropes over the ditches, and crawled under the barbed wire fences with only inches apart between them.

Finally, Blaze got a boost of speed and managed to make his way towards the climbing wall, where he jumped rock to rock with his paws. Trigger, admittedly not the best climber, struggled a bit as he began to slowly catch up. He growled when Blaze already reached the top and disappeared; pushing himself to move even further.

When he reached the top, however, something was waiting for him. A Dalmatian's rear end in his face with the tail.

 _PPPPHHHHHHTTT!_

"Gah!" cried Trigger as the foal gas entered his eyes, nostrils, and mouth at the same time. He coughed for air but lost his grip and fell to the bottom which resulted in a dust cloud. Groaning, Trigger looked up to a smiling Blaze who was looking down at him.

"Sorry, but that breakfast burrito was really good," laughed Blaze before rushing on ahead.

* * *

"I see your point," replied Snow, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"Truth is they both could make good additions to the team. In fact, if they were to work together, instead of fighting all the time, I think they would be a great team," replied Claire.

The Professor hummed as he starched his chin, something all three dogs knew as him getting an idea for something. "I think I know a way. And if this works out it would be in both their, and our, benefit."

* * *

"We have to what?!" shouted both Trigger and Blaze, eyes wide open.

"You heard me," replied Captain Blitz. "You two are going to have to survive for three days in the forest with each other. This is going to be a teamwork exercise."

"I have to survive in the wilderness with this guy?!" shouted the two trainees who pointed at each other.

"Yup, you'll be given enough supplies to last the three days, but you'll have to share it to survive," replied Captain Blitz. Narrowing his eyes, "This is your last test to see if either of you have what it takes to be part of the Rescue Rovers. Depending on how you do, one of you will end up becoming the newest member of the team."

"Well, its going to be me!" shouted the two. They glared at each other and growled. "Stop copying me!"

"Enough!" shouted Blitz, getting the two to stand in attention. "Professor? The bracelets."

The Professor walked over and motioned for both trainees to hold out their paws. He placed a black bracelet on each of them with a blue stripe for Trigger and a red stripe for Blaze. They had a small number counter on them as well as yellow button. "Now these bracelets are special. This exercise requires you two to stay within 12 feet of each other always and these will track you. If you separate too much you will fail the exercise. You also can choose to quit at any time by pressing the yellow button and speaking your name and the words "I quit". Its voice activated to prevent cheating. However, if you quit before the three days are up, you will be disqualified, and your partner will win."

"I bet you won't last five minutes," teased Trigger with a cocky smirk.

"Please, this will be like cutting a cake," replied Blaze, snorting.

" _ **Focus!"**_ shouted Blitz, making them stand back at attention. "This is a teamwork exercise! You will need to learn to work together not only to advance but to also survive. A single wrong decision could spell the end for both of you, so you better put whatever problems you have with each other behind you right now." The two nodded. "Good, now let's get you both to the helicopter."

* * *

After flying for three hours, the helicopter that The Professor was piloting landed in the middle of a clearing as Blaze and Trigger jumped off and landed on their paws. Blitz tossed them a single large camping bag filled with the supplies they were supposed to share. Looking upward, Blitz nodded to them. "Your mission begins here. Survive. Keep each other company and make sure you don't get killed out here. I'd hate to wander the forest looking for your corpses. See you in three days."

The two reluctant partners watched as the helicopter soon took off, leaving them alone in the wilderness until there was nothing but silence. The two stared at each other awkwardly, waiting to see who was going to say something first, but in the end, Trigger sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with and see what we got."

"Right," replied Blaze as the two of them opened the bag.

"Three days worth of food, we'll have to split it between us. Some water, but not enough for three days. Looks like we'll have to find a fresh supply. Cooking pots. Survival Knife. Flares. Flashlight. Some matches. And a tent… one big tent."

"Great, we got to sleep together," sighed Blaze.

"Why are you complaining, Hothead? You snore like a dump truck so if anybody is going to be suffering its gonna be me," replied Trigger, getting the gear out. "Look, be useful and set up a fire. It's your thing after all. I'll set up the tent."

"Sure," replied Blaze as he started to gather some dead wood. He made sure to keep himself a close enough distance so the bracelets wouldn't go off due to being to far from each other. When he was confident he had enough, Blaze made his way back, watching as Trigger struggled to get the tent set up. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine!" shouted Trigger, trying to tie some rope together, but it only made the pegs fall. "Just keep working on that fire."

Blaze shrugged and started to make a fire pit with a fresh dug hole and some nearby rocks. When it was perfect and safe, he started putting in the dead wood and gathered two more rocks to start clashing them together to make some sparks. It took a little longer, but he managed to do it and started blowing on the fire to keep it going until he was confident it would continue to burn without his help.

Turning around, Blaze snorted upon finding Trigger covered in rope and half buried in the tent. "Now do you need help?"

Sighing, Trigger lowered his head. "Yes."

* * *

With Blaze helping him, Trigger managed to get the tent up, allowing them to have shelter for the night just as the sun was sinking. Blaze put another stick in the fire and made sure to let Trigger know when it was best to put in more wood over time. Looking at their supplies, Trigger pulled out the matches and asked, "Why didn't you use these?"

"I didn't need them. Besides, it's best to only use matches in case of an emergency," replied Blaze, as he sat down at the fire, nibbling on his kibble that was in a steel bowl. "Besides, they aren't the most reliable. A single breeze is enough to wipe out the flame and you only got a few seconds to use them before they go out normally."

Putting them away, Trigger walked over to his side of the fire and began to eat too. "I take it that this is all from fire training, Hothead?"

"Nah, my dad taught me how to camp when I was little. We used to go ever summer to our woods nearby for a few days," answered Blaze. "I'm surprised you don't know how to camp. Didn't your parents ever do it? Or were you always a city dog?"

"I never knew my parents," answered Trigger, shrugging. "I was raised in the K-9 unit upon being adopted when I was a puppy. The only family I ever had was my…" He paused, thinking of the one man who he loved like a father until his betrayal. "Never mind. No, I never camped. I never saw the need for it."

"Guess you can't do everything on your own, huh?" teased Blaze with a smile.

"I would have gotten it… eventually," replied Trigger, hiding his blush.

The two continued to eat in silence as Trigger took a moment to sniff the air once and while much to Blaze confusion. After the sixth time, Blaze asked, "Why are you sniffing in the air every five minutes?"

"Keeping track of the nearby animals. Don't want something dangerous getting nearby," replied Trigger, closing his eyes. "Just six chimp mucks I a few trees west of us. A rabbit burrowing four feet southwest. And an owl getting ready to wake up soon six branches to the east."

"No way you can tell all that with your nose," said Blaze, shaking his head.

Trigger smirked. He loved doing this. "You bathe in Head and Shoulders this morning using Irish Spring soap for your tail. Mostly to hide the fact that you had an 'afternoon study lesson' with that collie named Sofia I think two doors down from us on the right. Also, don't worry, she wasn't in heat so she's not pregnant. You also like to midnight snack on Starbursts, but you hate the pink ones, aka Strawberries, so you leave them alone. You passed gas, again, on the way here in the chopper, but it was silent and deadly. Also, you need to poop soon."

Blaze just stared at Trigger as if he had three heads. Everything he just said had been one hundred percent correct. "How did…"

"I trained my nose to be the best. Bombs. Drugs. Guns. Blood. Sex victims. All of it I can smell and more," replied Trigger, who finished his meal. "You better put your mouth up before you catch a fly."

"… I guess you got me beat in the nose department," chuckled Blaze as he stood up. "Well, since you know I gotta number two, you better follow."

"Uh, why?" asked Trigger, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we need to keep close due to these bracelets," said Blaze, waving his around.

"Son of a…"

* * *

Night had finally come and the two dogs lay in their sleeping bags, unable to get asleep. They kept staring at the top of the tent, listening to the calls of nature around them. Neither of the two could get to sleep, mostly because it was awkward having to sleep inches apart from one another.

"Hey, Trigger?"

"Yeah?"

"You asleep?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have answered."

"… oh, just checking."

"…"

"…"

"… huh?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you hate me?"

Trigger turned his head to the left and tilted it. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you hate me."

"I don't _hate_ you…" grumbled Trigger, crossing his paws. "You're just annoying, loud, cocky, hotheaded, and don't know when to be serious."

"Gee, thanks," growled Blaze.

"… but I do respect you." Blaze blinked as he turned around to see Trigger, eyes closed, sighing. "Look, I'm not going to deny it. I was wrong. You are a good rescuer. You got talent, and I'd have to be blind not to see it. If you were more deciplined and just acted more serious, you'd be better. That's what just annoys me. That you can be this silly and still be so good when I have to focus a hundred percent just to do what I can do."

"… well, I wish I had that focus," admitted Blaze, smirking. "Yeah, I know I got a listening problem. Always have. Been chewed for it by everyone at least once. I admire your sense of duty and the fact you can be serious and in control when the time comes. Like a real leader, you know? I just wish you would lighten up a little. It's not like you need to be serious all the time."

"… I guess," replied Trigger. "I just need to be serious all the time because…"

"You're partner got arrested for breaking the law?" asked Blaze, making the German Shepherd freeze up. "Is it true?"

Trigger was quiet for a long time, but Blaze didn't push him into saying anything. Until finally, as a small tear dripped down Trigger's eye, "Yes."

"… you really didn't know did you?" asked Blaze, biting his lip. He thought Trigger knew, but upon seeing that tear he knew that he, and everyone else who judged him, was wrong.

Something burst inside Trigger as he stood up and growled, stomping his way out of the tent. Blaze followed him as the German Sheperd let loose everything he had been holding in for years. "No! I didn't know! I never knew! I don't know what's worse the fact that I was so blind to not see it or the fact that I wish I didn't know!" He turned to Blaze with tears in his eyes, knees weak. "Do you know how it feels to find that your partner, your owner, a man you considered a _father,_ turned out to be a criminal?! One who broke the very code he taught me to hold to the highest of esteem while breaking it for his own greed? Everything he taught me! Everything I learned from him was a _lie!"_

Blaze didn't answer. He just let Trigger sit there and answer. "I didn't believe it when they announced the charges! The lives that died because of him! I stood there for him! Defended him until the end! Even when they found him guilty I didn't think it was true! Until… until…" He whipped his tears. "He told me… he told me in his cell… all of it was true… everything…" He looked up at Blaze, and chuckled. "I really was a fool…"

"No, you were just defending someone you loved. Anybody could have made the same mistake," replied Blaze, shaking his head.

"Well that mistake cost me everything. Everyone thinks I'm guilty of it too, or at least just judges me because of it. Everyone in my department doesn't trust me or hates me because of what he did. I'm constantly forced to be perfect in everything just to avoid the slightest hint of suspicion. I can't even the last time I went to hang out with a fellow cop," replied Trigger, taking in deep breaths. "Some days I just want to quit. Some days I think… just running away and never going anywhere… that's why I want this position. That's why I _need_ this position. If I can show everyone that the Rescue Rovers can accept me then maybe they'll stop judging me and let me be me again… I just want to be… me again."

Blaze slowly walked over and wrapped his paws around Trigger's waist, hugging him. He froze up as Blaze nuzzled him as well. "You can be yourself around me." He looked at Trigger in the eyes. "Look, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I judged you too. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I promise now, Trigger, you can be whoever you want around me and not be ashamed. You did what you thought was right, even if you turned out to be wrong. There is nothing wrong with that and I think you deserve a lot of credit for going through that kind of crap." He gave a smile and a wink. "If anyone treats you like that, let me know and I'll spay them with a hose at full power, buddy."

Trigger couldn't help but chuckle upon thinking the image. "Thanks… Blaze."

"You called me by my name!" said Blaze with joy.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Hothead," replied Trigger as he made his way back to the sleeping bags. "We need to get some sleep. It's late as it is."

"Or we can have fun."

"What kind of-" Before Trigger could finish, Blaze pounced on him and pressed his lips against him. Trigger's eyes widen as he felt Blaze's kiss attack, but soon found himself closing them in relaxation. He pressed his own lips forward, slowly moving his paws down the smooth muscled sides of the dalmatian until he came across the stiff and yet firm rump.

Blaze didn't hesitate either, he broke the kiss to nuzzle and lick the neck of the German Sheperd who sighed in relief while the two pressed their bodies together. Groaning as the heat inside them slowly began to burst, Blaze forced Trigger on his stomach and positioned himself on top of the submissive police dog.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

* * *

" _ **WHAT IN THE WHAT?!"**_ shouted Chase and Marshall with their jaws on the floor.

"No! No way! My father was not gay! He married my mother for crying out loud!" shouted Chase, looking pale as a ghost.

"This has to be a joke?! Right? Our dads didn't sleep with each other! _OH, GOD THE IMAGES!"_ cried Marshall, covering his eyes.

"This is your dad's fault! He pulled the moves first and seduced my dad!" shouted Chase.

"What?! No way, your dad must have turned him to the rainbow side with his sob story or something!" accused Marshall.

"Say that again!" shoute Chase, growling as he and Marshall butted heads.

"At least my dad is taking charge! Yours is the submissive type!" shouted Marshall.

"My dad would be on top any day with anybody! Including your dad!"

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHA!"**_ laughed Snow as he nearly fell of his seat, laughing his furry butt off. He wasn't the only one as everyone else was laughing. Slowly calming down, Snow chuckled and waved his paw. "Calm down, you two. I made that part up! I just wanted to mess with ya."

"Wait, so our dads didn't mate?" asked Chase, blinking.

"No, they just went to bed. I wanted to see ya reactions," replied Snow, shaking his head. "God, you totally believe it too."

"Yeah, even we knew it was a joke, dudes," chuckled Jake as everyone smirked at the embarrassed pups.

"W-whatever! Let's just continue the story!" replied Marshall, hoping to never speak of this again.

"Well, the next morning came, but that was the start of a new problem…"


	18. Act 2 Part 5:From Enemies To Friends Pt3

_**AN: Wow, really long time… longer then I'd like. For the record guys, no I am never giving up on this fic nor any of my other fics. I just update these slowly because I like to make sure I'm writing them right. Also, I have real life duties to do as well with my job and all. But here we are, the final part of the origins of how Chase and Marshall's father's became friends. I really enjoyed doing this because I like adding my own history to this show.**_

 _ **Also, before people ask, yes you have my permission to use the backstories of these two characters as well as their names and personalities for any future fics you do. Just at least credit me if you do use them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 5: From Enemies To Friends Part 3**_

* * *

"I can't believe you mumble in your sleep," giggled Blaze as he slowly got out of the tent and stretched his limbs. Glancing at a blushing Trigger, the dalmatian's grin ever so stretched. "I also can't believe you day dream about being Tom Cruise in Top Gun."

"Hey, that movie was awesome, okay," replied Trigger, glaring at him. "Who wouldn't want to be a daring air ace?"

"Whatever, now are we gonna have breakfast or what?" asked Blaze as he walked over to the fire, only to notice they were low on wood and spare water. "Hey, Trigger? Looks likes we're gonna need more firewood and water to cook the rice in."

"The stream shouldn't be that far. Let's head there and see about getting those sticks," replied the police hound as the two of them headed out.

There was a long silence between the two while they traveled. Something they would have loved to have just yesterday morning, but after last night? It kinda felt awkward. For Trigger, he it was clear he had been wrong about his opinion on Blaze. He was a worthy rescue dog who seemed to have a happy-go-lucky attuite that always saw the best in everything. He knew when to be serious, but never let anything down. Plus, if he was being honest, he was a good listener. Trigger had never told a single person his true feelings regarding his own owner, but Blaze stood there with sympathy and compassion until it was done.

Meanwhile, Blaze was thinking the same thing about his new companion. Trigger seemed like the kind of dog who had a stuck way up his own butt, but deep inside was a hurt dog who wanted to prove to the word he wasn't like his corrupted owner. Hearing his story made Blaze realize just how deep his sorrow went, and he found himself worrying of what would happen to Trigger if he didn't get the spot-on Rescue Rovers. He would have to go back to a city and work force that distrusted and suspected him constantly for being something he wasn't. He was a talented cop and leader, something that Blaze could honestly respect.

"So, if you lose what will you do?" asked Blaze, earning the german shepherd's stare. "I mean, let's say I do win. What will you do afterwards? I'll just head home and continue my firedog duties like nothing happened, but you… you got all those cops who think the worst of you."

Trigger was silent for awhile as he slowly lowered his head a bit before sighing. "I don't now… I don't think I can really continue it. I mean it's only a matter of time before I snap and do something I regret. I can hold it in for long, but forever?" He sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. Maybe request a transfer or something."

Blaze bit his lip. "Well, you can always-" Suddenly, trigger put his paw on his lips and shut them. "Mhmph?"

"Shh! We're being followed," whispered Trigger, narrowing his eyes as he glanced back. "I don't know what is, but its big and heavy."

Blaze gulped as he hoped it wasn't something bad like a mountain lion. "C-could it be a friendly moose?"

"… maybe… but I got a bad feeling about this," whispered Trigger as he perked his ears. "Its furry… I smell saliva so its hungry… and its about as big as a bear…" His eyes widened as Blaze turned around and saw the giant grizzly bear marching towards them. "… mostly because it is a bear. _MOVE!"_

Blaze didn't need to be told twice as he rushed alongside Trigger while the bear roared and rushed after them. Both canines were at the top of physical condition for their age, but it seemed their praetor was also a light foot himself despite his size. The two jumped over logs that the bear smashed. They ducked through bushes that it bulldozed through. It was like an raging bulldozer with teeth.

"If I get out of this alive I am never reading Winnie-The-Pooh again!" shouted Blaze as he panted.

"Up that tree! Come on!" shouted Trigger as he positioned himself right above a very tall oak tree. Blaze jumped on his back and used that momentum to reach for the closest branch to grab onto with his teeth and pull himself up. He then extended his paw which Trigger grabbed and was pulled up just as the bear slammed into the trunk, nearly making the two fall from the impact. Climbing a bit higher, the two watched as the roaring creature began to circle them.

"Well," gasped Blaze, resting his head against the trunk, "now I know what its like to be a cat. Too bad we don't have nine lives."

Trigger chuckled for a bit before staring down at their current problem. "Okay, we're without any sort of weapons. We're stuck on this tree. And we've got no means of food or water. Ideas?"

"Pray for lightning to strike the bear dead?" asked Blaze, shrugging. "I got no ideas."

Trigger looked around. "The trees are too far apart to jump… we could try swimming down the stream. Can bears swim?"

"I don't know," replied Blaze.

"You said you've experienced in camping, Hothead!" pointed out Trigger.

"Yeah, and all I know about bears is don't feed them, stay way from them, and play dead if your trapped by them," replied Blaze, listing them with his paw. "Other then that, I got nothing."

Trigger was about to say something when he felt the tree shake again. Holding on for dear life, he looked down and saw the bear was smashing the tree with its shoulder. Blaze held onto the trunk as he and Trigger hoped it would be over with soon. However, a final big shake managed to get Trigger lose and he fell on the opposite side of the tree, landing on his side with a loud thump that made him howl in pain.

"Trigger!" shouted Blaze as he saw the bear slowly making its way around. "Quick! Play dead as best as you can!"

Trigger didn't get a chance to answer but decide to trust Blaze by lying still on his back with his eyes closed. He raised his rear paws a bit while sticking his tongue out, hoping that it would fool the bear. The said creature slowly made his way towards Trigger's limp body and proceed to sniff it while observing it carefully. Up above, Blaze hoped that Trigger's performance was well enough, while being prepared to dive down and help him if need be.

The bear sniffed a bit more, grunting as it turned away, convinced that its prey was dead. Blaze let out a sigh of relief as Trigger, slowly let out the breath he was holding. However, a small bit of hair from the bear's backside landed on Trigger's nose which made him twitch a bit as he felt a sneeze coming on. _Oh, geez. No, no no. Not now! Please not now!_

His wishes went unfulfilled as he couldn't hold it in and unleashed a loud "achoo" that alerted the bear who roared in frustration upon seeing it had been tricked. Seeing no other choice, Blaze jumped down and dived for the bear, landing on it's back as he dug his teeth deep into the back of the head. The bear roared in frustration rather then pain and struggled to get Blaze off by shaking his entire body.

Trigger tried to get up to help, but the bear's paw knocked him back and slammed him to the ground. He shook his head and tried to get his bearings straight as Blaze yelped in terror as the bear rushed down the forest at full speed. "Trigger! Help!"

"Blaze, hold on!" Trigger rushed after them, ignoring the pain on his jaw and left side that was busied badly.

Blaze, meanwhile, felt like he was in a rodeo, only without the funny clowns and proper equipment. Despite having not eaten anything, he felt like he was going to throw up. _I don't know what's worse! The ride or the smell that this bear's fur is giving off! Ugh!_

Blaze gasped when he saw the river coming up and the bear didn't look like it was ready to stop any time soon. Too engulfed in its rage, it didn't notice it slip into the water as Blaze finally let go upon sinking into the water. However, the bear managed to swipe at his leg, causing him to yell out bubble in pain as his blood began to pour out. Rising to the surface, Blaze tried to swim, but his injury prevented him. "Help!" he screamed as he was dragged down stream

Trigger, spotting him, didn't hesitate to dive right for him, but the rapid downing rivers kept them separated. Doing his best to keep his head above water, Trigger paddled as fast as he could to reach Blaze while fighting the rapids and currents. "Hold on, Blaze!" shouted Trigger as he pushed every muscle in his body forward.

Blaze struggled to keep his body afloat, doing his best to ignore his bleeding leg. Unfortunately, the blood spilling into the water awoken the bear to its earlier prey and it rose out of the water to try and swipe at Blaze.

Gasping, the dalmatian ducked, barley having the top hairs of his head swiped off as he tried to swim away. Any sense of pain was now far outweighed by his fear of getting killed. The bear, however, was not one to give up so easily as it tried to swim after all the trouble it had gone through.

Blaze pushed himself to swim against the current as much as possible, but his wounded leg eventually caught up with him. The bear reached down with it's jaw and held Blaze in his mouth as his teeth punctured his body with a sickening crunch. Blaze howled in agony. Never had he felt such terrible pain. He felt his body pierced in all directions as any energy he had quickly began to fade away. Seeing this caused something to snap in Trigger's mind as he howled in anger before jumping on a nearby rock and using it to jump high into the air. Coming down like a missile, he aimed his teeth at one of the eyes of the bear and priced it with his fangs, bursting the eyeball itself into a red mist.

Now it was the bear's turn to yell in pain, dropping Blaze from its grasp while struggling to hold its bleeding eye. Trigger dived after Blaze, helping the bleeding dalmatian who had fainted from blood loss. Using all of his strength, he held Blaze by the neck as he swam them closer to the shore while the bear faded away in the distance of the river.

To the dog's fortune, there was a side of the river that held calm waters, and Trigger dragged Blaze to the shoreline. "Oh, no… no… come on Blaze, stay with me!" shouted Trigger as he could tell the dalmatian was dying and needed medical help fast. "What do I do?! I got no equipment, don't know where I am…" He then paused and looked at the wrist bracelet he held. It had a small button with a speaker.

His thoughts turned back to what Blitz had said about these. He thought of his dream of joining the Rescue Rovers. All the stares and distrust that awaited him back home. His dream of finally starting anew.

Then he looked at Blaze, who risked his life to save him, whose chest was exhaling less and less with each passing second.

Trigger didn't waste a second longer as he pressed the button.

* * *

Blaze felt the soothing coolness of a breeze upon his fur as he slowly opened his eyes to a white celling with fans above him. He wondered what he was doing here, before the horrifying image of a bear coming after him flashed in his mind. Eyes widened, he sat up, only to regret it in an instant when he felt his chest and legs burning with pain.

"Hold it there! Don't get up. You need your injuries to heal!" replied Claire, dressed in her doctor uniform as he held Blaze down. He looked around in a panic as she gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay. You're safe now. You're going to be fine."

"I… what… the bear… where am I?" asked Blaze, taking deep breaths.

"You're back at the base, in the medical wing. You're lucky you got here in time. Another thirty minutes short, and I'd have to put you in a coffin," replied Claire with a look of relief. "Good thing Trigger alerted us to what happened."

"Trigger? He's okay?!" asked Blaze.

"He's fine. He was here every day, hoping you'd wake up. It's been a week since you came back from your training test," replied Claire as she got up to look at his vitals on a nearby screen. "I guess you two made up during your two days in the forest?"

"Y-yeah," replied Blaze, sighing in relief. His ears then perked up. "Wait, I thought we had to be in the forest for three days? Why are we back so quick? How did Trigger tell you what happened?"

"He contacted us on the bracelets. Of course, he had to announce that he quit first to reach us," replied Claire. "After he told us what happened, we rescued you two from your location and brought you back for treatment."

"Then… he saved me…" replied Blaze with a small smile as he closed his eyes in relief that they were okay. However, he then remembered something important and reopened them in horror. "Wait, if he said he quit then…"

"Yup, you beat him in the test. Congratulations, Blaze, you are now part of Rescue Rovers."

If you were to ask Blaze how he would have felt about that at the start of all this he would have been jumping for joy, despite his injuries. Yet, he didn't feel any happiness… only sorrow… and guilt. _He sacrificed his chance for a new life… to save me…_

"The Professor and Blitz will be coming by shortly to give you their congratulations," replied Claire as the door to the room opened, revealing Trigger who spotted Blaze and looked relieved. "I told you he would be fine. I'm not the best medical dog in the world for nothing." She got up and smiled as she made her way towards the exit. "I'll let you two talk in private."

She shut the door behind her, leaving the two dogs to their silent staring. Eventually, Trigger slowly walked over to the bedside and looked at Blaze's injuries. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a truck, but hey, I'm alive," replied Blaze with a smirk before frowning. "Listen, Trigger I-" before he could finish Trigger hugged him much to his shock. "I… I…"

"I'm glad your okay, Blaze," whispered Trigger as he sighed in relief before nuzzling the dalmatian's cheek. "I thought… I thought for sure…" He backed away and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have to start believing in miracles again."

"… Why did you do it?" asked Blaze, frowning. "You sacrificed your chance… for me?"

"Would you prefer I'd let you die?" asked Trigger, raising an eyebrow. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. You saved me from that bear and it only felt right to help you in return. Besides, I don' think I can live with the idea of being a Rescue Rover knowing I had to let someone die because of it."

"But what about the problems at your job? All the staring? Starting a new life?"

Trigger shrugged. "I don't care about it anymore. To be honest, they can all go to hell. I already sent my resignation. I'll just find a way to live my life in a different way." He smiled. "I still want to help people. It's what I've wanted to do every since I was adopted by my previous owner. Maybe he was a scumbag in the end, but he did teach me everything I needed to know to be a police dog. I'll choose to remember that and use it to do what's right. Whether I am a Rescue Rover or not."

"Well said, Trigger," replied the voice of the Professor as the two turned around and saw him and the three members of Rescue Rovers beside him. "I have a feeling you will go far in whatever you choose to do."

He then turned to Blaze and smiled. "Congratulations, Blaze. You are the last of the dogs who managed to make it this far. You have shown the skills and wisdom of being part of our team. We would like to welcome you to our organization and we'll begin proper training after your injuries heal."

Blaze looked at them before glancing at Trigger who was giving a smile, yet his eyes spoke of a hint of sadness. Taking a heavy sigh, the dalmatian smiled and turned to the professor. "Sorry, sir. But I have to decline."

"What?!" shouted Trigger in shock. "Blaze, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to become a Rescue Rover like this," replied Blaze, staring into Trigger's eyes with a fire behind his vision. "Look, you sacrificed everything to save me. Your chance at a new life, this position, even almost died doing it. If anybody deserves to be a Rescue Rover, its you. You're a good dog, Trigger, and I don't want to see this happen to you." He then put a paw on his shoulder and smiled. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be to abandon you now? You can come home with me. My folks know the sheriff of our town and he'll be happy to take you in. We'll be great together, without the Rescue Rover name. Because as far as I am concerned, the two of us are sticking together."

"Is this your final choice?" asked Blitz, narrowing his eyes.

Blaze and Trigger looked at each other before nodding at the same time. "Yeah, this is our choice."

Then, for the first time since they met him, a smile appeared on Blitz's face. "Congratulations, you both pass."

"Huh?" the two asked, dumbfounded as The Professor clapped while the dogs howled.

"I knew you two would work together! I knew it!" shouted Claire with a small jump.

"Wait, this was a test?" asked Trigger, tilting his head.

"Yup," answered Snowbane, stepping forward. "The truth is you both are raw gems and we wanted you both, but we wanted to see if you could work together side by side. Not only did you risk to save the others live, but you sacrificed yourselves for each other as well. That's true brotherhood if I've ever seen it."

"So, we would want both of you to join Rescue Rovers. What do you say?" asked The Professor.

The two stunned dogs stared at each other before huge grins appeared on their faces. "Yes!"

* * *

"And that's how your father's joined up," replied Snow as he sighed upon relieving old memories. "The two of them became like brothers and were some of the best dogs I ever worked with. A shame we all broke up one way or another, but those two? They stuck by each other always." Everyone looked at Chase and Marshall who were smiling at the fact their dad's were so special to each other. "You both come from a strong bond, and I can see that bond is deep between you two. Never forget that was your father's strength when they were young, and it can be yours too."

"Wow, your dad nearly died saving mine," replied Chase in awe.

"Well, your dad gave up his chance to save mine," retorted Marshall with a smile. "I'd do the same for you know?"

"Same here," replied Chase with a smile before turning to Snow. "Hey, Snow? Thanks for the story."

"Yeah, it was really cool," replied Rubble. "Hearing all about how Blaze and Trigger became friends was a neat story."

"I weally got scared when the bear was mentioned," replied Zuma, before turning to Marshall and Chase. "Seems like your family's got a history with them."

"Don't remind us," replied the two, shivering in place.

"No problem," replied Snow as he got off his seat. "When you get older, those stories become like treasures to you. Now, about your Everest friend." Everyone paid attention to him as he said this. "She passed by awhile ago, but your best bet is to make it to Moon's Pillar. It's the tallest mountain in the area, and home to the Icebane where your friend is… but going there is going to be difficult."

"Why? I understand that there are wolves in the area but-" Jake was cut off as Snow sighed.

"It's not just wolves, boy. It's a war. A war is going on in those forests and we're suffering from it," replied Snow.

"A… War?" asked Skye, gulping.

"Yup," replied Snow, shaking his head. "I don't know _when_ it happened, but for the past few years, one of the wolf packs, Bloodnight Star, has been taking over other packs one by one. The packs are given a choice, join or annihilation. The first two refused and were slaughtered, the third group saw the remains of what happened and joined. Soon, dozens of packs were taken over or eliminated until only a few remain. Bloodnight Star is currently at war with the second largest clan, the one that has always been the prime leader, Icebane."

"That's Everest's pack," replied Marshall, in horror. "Are you telling me she went to go to war?"

"But why are they doing this?" asked Ryder, rubbing his chin. "This can't just be for meaningless slaughter and conquest."

"According to a friend of mine," replied Snow, keeping his eyes away from the others. "He says its because of their Alpha Leader, Balfour, wishes to unite the clans as one and drive the humans and dogs out of the island to make it pure. They're building an army, and hope to unite every wolf on the island to overthrow everyone else."

The others gulped and started to realize that this was bigger then they imagined. It was one thing to find a lost friend, but to do so in the middle of a war? Jake, however, stood up. "I don't care if it's a war or Armageddon, I'm finding Everest. I need to know if she's okay and if she needs help… I'll help in any way I can."

Marshall barked and jumped up. "Me too!"

The others joined in and Snow smiled upon seeing this. "Well, she's lucky to have a set of friends like you." He shrugged. "It will take a while, but I'll convince the Mayor to let you pass. The guy owes me a lot of favors."

"Speaking of favors," replied Ryder as he stood up with his hands to his side. "I think it's time we did something for you, Snowbane."

* * *

Ryder waited as the call to the Lookout continued the big monitor screen in the Paw Patroller. After a few minutes, The Professor appeared in the Lookout's Control Tower and smiled upon seeing his son. _"Ryder, good to hear from you again. You guys made it to Wintra?"_

"Yup, we've made it safe and sound. How's Adventure Bay?" asked Ryder.

" _It feels weird leading a team again, but we're doing very well,"_ replied The Professor. _"Although, that Daring Danny X kid really does get into trouble a lot."_

"Yeah, it's part of his charm," replied Ryder, shrugging. "Is Blaze there?"

" _Hi, Ryder!"_ shouted Blaze appearing from behind the Professor on the screen. _"Is my son there? I'd like to speak to him."_

"In a minute, but first I think somebody wants to speak to you after all these years," replied Ryder as he stepped aside.

Nervously, yet with a smile on his face, Snowbane walked forward in front of the TV. The Professor and Blaze gasped upon seeing him and the three stared at each other upon seeing each other for the first time in years. Snow, wiping a tear from his eyes, whispered, "Hey, you two. Been a long time, huh?"

"S-S-Snowbane?" asked The Professor, slowly leaking his own tears. "You're… alive?"

"Alive and well," replied Snow. "Been living in Wintra all these years. Met your kids, and Trigger's too. Nice bunch. Reminds me of you guys."

"Snowbane… god, Old Man," replied Blaze, who started to weep. "Is it really you?"

"Well, I do remember the time you got tricked by Icarus and Seabreeze into thinking that sandwich you ate was a bomb crafted by Roxy so you were doing your best to throw up and ended up dirtying Clair's room," replied Snowbane, making Blaze blush. "Or that time you got so drunk on Chinese New Year in Shanghai, you kissed Captain Blitz and got chased by him across the Imperial Palace."

"Hey! You were the one who gave me that wine in the first place!" shouted Blaze, in anger before laughing. "I missed you, Old Man."

"Same here, kid. Same here."

Ryder watched as the three continued to talk, as if they hadn't been separated these long years, before leaving them to their privacy.


	19. Act 2 Part 6: Surprise Attack PT 1

_**AN: Okay, so now that we're finally done with the blast of the past stuff, we can get back to what's going on currently. Yes, we're going to be focusing on the present now. I can hear some of you crying out in joy. Now I'm going to answer a few questions that some people have asked me both on reviews and on messages.**_

 _ **-Yes, there is another romance besides Chase/Skye and Marshall/Everest. I will not tell you what that is, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to guess it soon. Or if you want a big hint, check out the opening I made for the fanfic.**_

 _ **-Tracker will not play any major role at all in the story. I designed this entire story long before Tracker ever appeared so he's not going to be part of the search for Everest. I only included him in a previous chapter because of his debut and all.**_

 _ **-Yes, we will see other wolf clans besides the two currently known and the Paw Patrol will interact with them.**_

 _ **-I cannot say if anyone dies or not in this fic, that's spoilers.**_

 _ **-The overall goal of the wolves, the bad ones at least, was mentioned a few chapters ago. They want to make the Sirus Islands a wolf only place. No humans. No dogs. All of them either killed or exiled off the island so that wolves only dominate.**_

 _ **Now that's all the questions out of the way, let's continue.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **Everest Gone Missing**_

 _ **By HavocHound**_

 _ **Act 2 Part 6: Surprise Attack Pt 1**_

* * *

Being born the second son was an important thing for a wolf. You were the heir in case the oldest died, thus putting the responsibility of leading the pack in your paws. Lobo had been trained since he was a puppy on how to be a proper spare for his father's bloodline. Yet that wasn't enough. He wanted to be the heir. He wanted to lead his father's vision upon his passing, and rule over the islands with him as the top alpha. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember. Naturally, only one thing was standing in his way: Oclan, his perfect older brother.

Of all Lobo's luck, he had to be born into a pack where his brother was a perfectionist. He was always doing his best to make their father proud as the best warrior, hunter, tracker, leader, and more. He even had a hot looking mate and was expecting pups of his own in the coming months. Lobo, however, had one thing that Oclan didn't have: ambition.

Oclan followed his father's rule like there was no other way, but Lobo learned long ago that being unexpected often resulted in better results. He wasn't against a few lies, deception, mysterious deaths, or cruel tactics to get what he wanted to be it from an enemy clan or one from his own. He had his own loyal followers, ones who were willing to sacrifice their honor if need be.

His brother wasn't an idiot, and neither was his father. They both knew he wanted to be the heir, and it was possible if he proved himself better then Oclan. It was rare, but an Alpha-Leader could remain his Alpha-Heir if he felt the oldest was too weak or he declined it. Neither could prove it, but the strangest thing was Balfour didn't do a thing about his sons fighting. Lobo was daring, but even he wouldn't cross his father, yet despite everything he didn't do a thing to prevent his second son from his attempts to coup his brother. Perhaps he wanted to see if he could do it, or he felt that Oclan was too strong and Lobo was doomed to fail?

Neither way, he showed no sign of any remorse of his pups fighting.

Perhaps, long ago, Lobo and Oclan were as thick as brothers, but such a time had long pasted and only their father's approval, and his dream, mattered. That's why Lobo felt that offering the head of that annoying Snow to his father it would certainly one up his brother. Snow had been a great hinder to their attempts to massacre the humans. For a slave, he was very good at what he did.

That's why Lobo had summoned Vexia. If there was any group of hunters that could accomplish this, it was the Mad-Wolf herself.

Standing over an edge where he could see the human village, Logo waited for a long time until a pack of wolves erupted from the woods. Like all Bloodnight Star wolves, they held the red markings on their faces, yet they had one added feature. A red "X" mark was on their shoulders, indicating that they were part of Vexia's group: The Mad Pack."

Leading them was none other than the mad one herself. She was thinner then most wolves with her fur much more wild and feral looking. Her yellow eyes, twitching once and awhile, were like straying into a storm of insanity as they looked so sullen, and yet so bursting with energy. Her smirk, showing all her teeth, was enough to send shivers down one spine. The most noticeable trait, however, were the burned marks on her body. The signs of the lightning strike that she survived and suddenly became the blood lusting bitch she was today.

His mind turned to the slaughter at Cold Creek. Where the small wolf pack was forced to watch Vexia slaughter their pups in front of them, one by one. Tearing out their throats and ripping their stomach before pissing on their corpse. She even forced the parents to eat their young's innards before killing them by tearing out their eyes and tails, forcing them to slowly bleed to death while blind. When asked why she went so far, she simply answered, "It was funny."

To this day, he still didn't know why his father kept such a mad wolf around, but she got results and Lobo wanted that tonight.

"Alpha-Son Lobo, I am glad you have chosen me for such a fun task," thanked Vexia as she bowed before him.

"Well, I'm sure something like this is more to your liking in general," Lobo replied as he looked towards the village over his shoulder. "It's a pretty simple task. Kill that blasted Snow whose caused us problems in wiping out these humans. Don't care how its done, but just get it done. Feel free to kill whoever else you want, but I want the sniper dead."

"Of course, it will be done. Anything else?" asked Vexia, nodding her head in excitement.

"Well, there a couple of pups down there named the Paw Patrol. They managed to stop my brother from killing the Half-Breed bitch a few moons ago," replied Lobo with a smirk. He still couldn't live his brother down over the fact he failed his task because of a bunch of puppies. "If you can kill them for me too, that would also be a great help."

"Why not. It's been awhile since I heard a puppy scream while their throat was in my jaws,' replied Vexia as she whistled to a few of her packmates who stepped forward. "Go get the gasoline we've been saving. You know what to do."

They nodded and rushed into the forest as Lobo raised an eyebrow. "Gasoline?"

"It's this smelly liquid the humans use to power their vehicles. Like a body needing blood or water to function. I've been having my scouts steal canisters of it because it happens to also be very flammable," replied Vexia as she stepped forward and gazed at the town with a sinister smile. "I'm going to create a fire so big that Icebane will be able to see it on their mountains." Lifting her paw, she chuckled as the image of the flames and ash entered her mind. "Soon, all that will be left of this place is ash and bones. Ash and bones."

* * *

Despite it being so late at night, Marshall and Chase still stayed with Snow to learn more about their father's past. He had been more the willing to do so as thanks for talking to his old friends after all these years. He told them incidents and adventures that made the boys laugh, cry, and smile in pride knowing how they were taking after their fathers. Finally, when the stories had ended, the three stood outside of a balcony watching the stars in silence.

"One good thing I love about this place is how quiet and peaceful it is compared to a city," replied Snow as he sighed in comfort in his relaxing chair. The younger pups were also in chairs on opposite ends of him. "Make you feel almost alone in the world."

"Have you felt alone, Snow?" asked Marshall, looking at him with a saddened look. "I can't imagine that its been easily after the team left."

Snow closed his eyes for a small bit of silence before answering in a low toned voice. "No, it hasn't." He covered his face with one of his paws. "Some days I wish we never broke up. I had no family growing up, but the Team. I miss them all. Blitz, always doing his best to lead us and watch over us while he tried to deal with his feelings for Claire. She was always trying to get us to do group activities like movie night or cooking night. I sort of miss her singing voice too. Those two would have been a great couple if it wasn't for Claire's death." He paused for a bit. "Seabreeze's laugh is something I really miss, and her attempts to get Data to come out of his shell. I think the poor dog had a crush on her. Wasn't always in the best of health either, but man was he a good hacker. I even miss Roxy and Icarus fighting, despite how Icarus screwed up in the end. Can't forgive him for what he did, but I guess I can't deny a part of me misses him too. Hell, I even miss Silence just staring at me for hours."

He then looked at the two. "You're fathers I miss a whole damn load. Trigger always trying to be the perfect officer while Blaze was always getting into pranks and jokes. The two of them just together could make the entire room laugh no matter how dark I was. I miss them all, and the Professor. Some days I wake up wondering if I'll hear him calling for me one more time." He began to get a bit teary eyed as he wiped his face. "It was… it was good to see them after so long."

"… what happened?" asked Chase. "What happened to … the team? What caused you all to just end it?"

"… you want to know what the sad thing is?" asked Snow, shaking his head. "I can't even remember. I don't know where it went wrong or what happened to finally brake it up, but it happened. And I've been living in this icy nowhere land since." He looked at his dog tag which held the symbol of the W.M.R.T. "But its become a new home. I got some new friends and everyone in town likes me. Calls me a hero and all. So, it's a nice place to live." He then smiled at the two grinning pups. "And I got you two and your team now to add to my list of close folks. Seeing you two and the rest of the Paw Patrol gives me hope that you'll be better then the Rescue Rovers ever were, and that you'll stay together unlike us."

"Yeah, Paw Patrol until the end!" howled both Chase and Marshall. However, that howl was soon replaced by a yawn.

"I think you two need to head to bed," said Snow as he got up from his seat. "We can chat at breakfast before you head out to find your friend."

The two nodded as they walked towards the exit of the building while saying goodnight. Snow watched them leave, smiling at the sight. A voice interrupted him by saying, "You look like your watching your grandkids leave ya." He turned around to see Vera smirking at him as she leaned on the wall. "Feeling old, Old Dog?"

"For once? Yes," replied Snow as he stretched his back. "Seeing those two was like opening up a treasure chest of memories. Not to mention talking to folks you haven't seen in years."

"Are you really going to let them head out into the forest?" asked Vera in a more serious tone. "You know the wolves are acting like crazy in this civil war thing they got going on. Not to mention a lot of tribes have been killed or forced to join Bloodnight Star if your friend out there is telling the truth." Snow nodded in agreement. "So why send a bunch of pups, their teenage owner, and a non-combat trained adult out there? It's suicide."

"I know. If this was any other group I would tell them to head home," replied Snow as he turned around to face Vera. "But you didn't see the spark of determination in their eyes. It's strong. Like a burning fire. They want to find this Everest and they'll go through hell or water to find her. Especially Marshall. He's got the same look in his eyes that Blitz did whenever Claire was in trouble. Think he might fancy her." He shook his head. "If I was younger I'd go with them, but I'm not young enough for those kinds of adventures anymore. Besides, my place is here."

"Damn straight," said Vera as she walked over and scratches his ears. "You ain't leaving with out me saying so, Old Dog."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to anybody in town, shadowy figures were moving throughout the streets. They carefully spilled the gasoline in the tanks they carried in their mouth. Not only was the stuff nasty to get in your mouth and horrible for your fur, but if you were too close to a flame you were as good as cooked. They couldn't hit all the down, so they made for the important buildings including the mayor's office, a hospital, the police and fire departments, and finally the hotel building. They also made sure to pour it on the streets or on buildings that were connected to each other. The group was surprised to learn that they weren't going to lite up the Rescue HQ since Snow lived there, but Vexia said she had a plan and they had to do it this way.

Once the last of the gasoline had been poured for each group, they would rush back to alert the flame wielders who carried torches in their mouths. If there was one thing from the humans that they did see as important to learn it was learning how to make fire. It took a long time for the wolves to get it right, but by clashing stones near some dead wood they could spark a flame to lite it up.

Such a thing had come useful during the winter storms or in battle. Even if the humans were inferior, they had a few good things about them. Well, besides meat that is.

Vexia smirked as the last of the groups arrived. She turned to the wolves with the flames and grinned. "Burn them all."

The wolves charged forward.

* * *

"Man, those were some good stories, huh Chase?" asked Marshall as he and his best friend walked down the street. Despite the dark night, they were able to see their way going thanks to Chase's flashlight from his pup pack.

"Yeah, imagine how funny its going to be when we tell Uncle Blaze we know about the time he and Icarus dressed in drag to distract some bad guys in a bar, so Data and Silence could plant tracers on them," laughed Chase, barely keeping himself on all four paws.

"Or all the times our dads got their butts kicked by Roxy in combat training?! Even when they double teamed her!" said Marshall, giggling. "I can't wait to tell our pups our adventures."

Blushing, Chase rubbed the back of his head "Aren't you think a bit ahead?"

"Come on, Chase. You've been aiming to make Skye your mate for years. I can't picture you marrying anybody else but her," replied Marshall, elbowing his friend. "But you gotta make sure I'm the godfather, okay?"

"Fine, but what about you, hmmm?" teased Chase. "I think maybe you might have a desire to have a future with some pup as well."

Blushing, Marshall turned away to hide his cheeks. "I… I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on, buddy. Tell me right now, between us, is there something between you and Everest?" asked Chase as he stopped in place while Marshall pawed the ground in silence. "You both care about each other. _A lot._ Heck, last I spoke to her before she ran away she was begging me to look after you. I think she really likes you, Marshall. Do you feel the same?"

"Well… I guess… I.." Marshall was about to answer before he froze up and lifted his nose. Sniffing the air, he blinked and looked around. "Chase… do you smell gasoline?"

"Huh?" Chase sniffed in the air and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah! Ugh, its everywhere! I can smell it all over the streets and buildings…"

"Why would gasoline be poured around the place unless…" Marshall eyes widened. "Chase! We gotta call, Ryder! It's a-"

Before he could finish, a loud serious of howls erupted around town as flames lit up everywhere with some areas exploding do to too much gas in the area. One of the cars near the flames exploded which sent the two back a bit before landing hard on the grass.

"Ugh, what's going on?" asked Chase as he slowly got up.

"… arson attack," answered Marshall, grimly.


End file.
